


Black Holes and Revelations

by quietborderline



Series: Manifest Destiny [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: (for the most part), Canon Compliant, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Scott-Centric, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietborderline/pseuds/quietborderline
Summary: Scott decided at the last minute to join the Initiative and come to Andromeda.Now he's pretty sure that was the biggest mistake he's ever made.But, then again, Scott Ryder has never really had a choice.  Not about anything, in his entire life.---This is my attempt at filling the Andromeda-shaped hole in my heart.  Spoilers for... let's be safe and say basically everything about the game (plus Vega's backstory!).  Though the focus is on the main Archon/Meridian arc and my take on Ryder Family Secrets.  And Kadara, of course!  Follows canon, mostly, with a few twists along the way.  Also, I curse a lot.  So just be warned.  ;)





	1. Explorers

**Author's Note:**

> Despite my many issues with the game, I thank BioWare profusely for providing me this new and wonderful, if infuriating and glitchy as hell, sandbox to play in. I gotta love you for that much, at least, I suppose. Please don't sue me.
> 
> The HUGEST of thank you's also goes to Guster and Muse, among others, for providing the soundtrack to this ever growing fanfic universe in my brain. The title of this fic comes from the Muse song, “Starlight.” The individual chapter titles for this fic are also stolen from various song titles found on my playlist (which, btw, [you can check out here](https://open.spotify.com/user/herinsomnia/playlist/46EcazMgTvtEGPz9bu50Fw), if you're into that kind of thing).
> 
> I have so many plans for an ongoing series/verse that might eventually grow to encompass all four games. HOWEVER, I don't want to post anything (besides this, clearly) for this series until I finish another WIP (not Mass Effect) I started YEARS ago, right before life decided to throw a hundred and two curve balls at me. So we'll see when that actually happens. I make no promises because whenever I do, even if only to myself, someone always gets let down. I'm really excited to continue writing in this world, though!
> 
> Also, this is un beta-ed so all mistakes are my own. Apologies in advance. Please point out typos/etc. if you see them!
> 
> \---
> 
> I am writing this, first and foremost, for me.
> 
> Today is my birthday, and posting this AND ACTUALLY FINISHING IT is going to be my gift to myself!
> 
> Second, as with anything I write these days, this is for my very best friend [cosmogyral-mad-woman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral_mad_woman), who has never played any of the games or anything like that but still happily listens to my fangirling and reads all the things I write with love and enthusiasm. Because she is amazing and more than I deserve and everything I write until the end of time is dedicated to her. <3
> 
> And now, all I can hope is that someone else out there might enjoy it, too. So, thanks for reading!
> 
> I appreciate every single one of you more than you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Muse from their album, _The 2nd Law._

Shit starts hitting the fan straight out of cryo-sleep.

It never really stops after that.

Their supposed golden world turns out to be a hellscape from someone's worst possible nightmare.

Toxic atmosphere, punishing electrical storms, floating boulders the size of entire colonies. A violently hostile alien race that appears hell bent on killing anything in sight, no questions asked. Everything about Habitat 7 seems to want them dead in a hurry.

Scott figures he's a goner as soon as their shuttle splits apart, sending he and Liam plummeting the five or ten thousand remaining feet to the planet's surface with nothing but their jump jets to slow their descent. But, through some physics defying miracle, they manage to survive. 

The two of them press on. Saving who they can. Gathering whatever intel they come across, though none of it inspires much hope.

Through it all, there's just one thought that keeps repeating in his mind, pushing Scott forward.

_Just find Dad. He'll know what to do._

When they finally catch up to him, Scott's faith is rewarded; true to form, his father has a plan.

Their Pathfinder guides them through the enemy base with effortless skill. In fact, Scott notes on more than one occasion, much more so than even a man of his father's abilities should be capable of. Something else is at work here. Something to do with SAM.

“How is your dad doing all this?” Liam calls out at one point, and all Scott can offer in reply is an honest “I don't know!” Of course, with their asses on the line, now isn't the time to question him. But Scott makes a mental note to ask his dad about it, after.

When they aren't getting shot at.

A time that will hopefully come sooner rather than later.

They fight their way tooth and nail to the tower entrance. Scott helps his father pry open the door, then follows him inside, watching in awe as he interacts with the energy field they find there. Scott has never seen anything like it in his life. He knows his dad hasn't, either, but somehow the man knows exactly what to do. When it's all over, Scott exits the monolith by his father's side. They both look up at the sky, which has already begun to clear thanks to whatever it was they activated in the tower. He looks over at his father. Alec Ryder. The Pathfinder. 

“You did it,” Scott says, unable to keep the pride and wonder from coloring his voice, in spite of himself.

“SAM had a little something to do with it,” Alec replies.

Scott can't see anything but his dad's eyes through his helmet, but he can hear the smile in the man's voice and finds himself smiling, too. 

“Yeah, about that,” Scott starts to ask, but he is cut off by a sudden, earth-shattering sound from inside the monolith. 

Scott and Alec both turn just as the wave of energy hits them, sending them sprawling backward with a force that pushes all the air right out of Scott's lungs. Struggling to catch his breath, Scott manages to grab onto the edge of the platform with one hand. He's still trying to get a hold with his other hand when his father knocks into him, and they both go tumbling toward the cliffs below.

–--–--–--–--

The first thing Scott becomes aware of when consciousness returns is the fact that his lungs are still burning. It only takes a second for him to realize he isn't just winded this time, and his eyes fly open, taking in the broken glass of his helmet's visor.

 _Shit, shit, shit, this is not good_ , he thinks to himself in a panic as he struggles to his knees. He looks around desperately, coughing and choking on the toxic air he can't help but pull into his lungs. Tears start to spring to Scott's eyes.

Finally, he sees the outline of his father making his way toward him. _He's limping_ , Scott thinks first. Then, _He'll be disappointed_.

He hears his father calling for immediate evac, but he can feel himself starting to lose consciousness and Scott knows he doesn't have that long. He coughs harshly, looks up into his father's eyes. _I'm sorry I let you down_ , he thinks as he lets his own eyes slip closed.

A moment later, fresh oxygen fills his lungs and he coughs again. He forces his eyes open and sees his father's face staring back at him, telling him to take deep breaths. He's wearing his father's helmet, he realizes in a rush. “Dad,” he manages to get out between coughs, “What the hell are you—aughh!” There's a sudden, intense burning at the base of Scott's skull, near his implant.

The pain is excruciating. His vision goes white.

Then, flashes explode in his mind. Images he can't quite grasp.

His head feels like it's on fire.

Memories of his childhood, of his time with the Alliance, the smiling faces of Sara and their mom, of James, all blur together with the worried faces of Liam and Cora, Harry and Lexi. It's all moving too fast for him to make heads or tails of anything.

The burning sensation spreads throughout his body.

He'd scream if he could get his lungs to draw in the breath.

_Is this what dying feels like?_

–--–--–--–--

Scott jolts upright, gasping for air, and instantly regrets such sharp movements, wincing as his stiff muscles scream in protest. 

_**Hello, Scott. Welcome back.** _

“SAM?” Scott blinks, trying to clear his head, to remember where he is or how he got there. He can only grasp onto bits and pieces. His mind is a blur. SAM's voice sounds so loud. His head is pounding, and he feels nauseous and weak, and... “What happened?”

_**You were successfully evacuated back to the Hyperion. Though, you were clinically dead for approximately twenty-two seconds.** _

“Oh..kay.” Scott takes a second to let that sink in. “Did the rest of the team make it?”

There's no immediate answer but Scott sees movement on the floor next to him that draws his attention, and a moment later Liam's face comes into view. “Ryder!” He watches Liam punch a few keys on his omni-tool. “Hey, guys. He's awake. Get your asses down here.” The omni-tool fades from Liam's wrist as he climbs to his feet, closing the distance between them and coming to stand by Scott's side.

“You alright? You really had us worried for a while there, you know?” A pause. “Who were you talking to?”

“SAM,” Scott replies distractedly, shaking his head. “Liam, what hap--”

His question is cut off by the soft mechanical swoosh of the door as Lexi and Cora come rushing in. 

“Scott,” Cora begins, her voice uncharacteristically subdued, “How are you?”

Lexi has her scanner pulled up before she's even fully in the room, already fussing and poking, giving orders and spewing a bunch of medical jargon at him that just makes his head pound even harder.

“I'm fine... I think... Can someone just tell me what's going on? What happened with Habitat 7?” Scott feels a pit in his stomach then, because even as he asks the question, the memories come flooding back. There's a heavy pause before he asks, “Where's my father?”

Scott already knows the answer. The way the rest of them tense up, exchanging awkward glances with each other, just confirms it.

Lexi is the one who eventually breaks the deafening silence.

“I'm sorry, Scott,” the asari delivers the final blow as gently as possible, “there was nothing we could do. Your father... he didn't make it.”

Scott just nods. He remembers now, those brief moments before he lost consciousness... he's smart enough to piece the rest together himself.

“Your dad died a hero, Scott,” Harry's voice cuts through his thoughts, and Scott startles, glancing up to meet the older man's sympathetic gaze. He hadn't even realized his father's old friend was in the room. “That's all that matters.” Scott gives a small, halfhearted smile.

While he appreciates the sentiment, he's not quite sure it's true.

Then he looks around, brow furrowing in confusion as he finally takes in and processes their surroundings. “What are we doing in SAM node?”

More awkward glances are exchanged, and Scott feels a tight ball of anxiety settle in his gut.

Lexi comes to sit next to him, resting a hand gently on his knee. She gives him a sincere, sort of disarming smile, and Scott feels that ball squeeze even tighter. He knows that look, that's Lexi's _I have to give you bad news and I'm trying not to scare you_ look.

“Scott,” she begins, cautiously, her tone doing nothing to calm his nerves, “before he died, your father passed on Pathfinder authority. To you.”

For a moment, all Scott can do is stare silently. Then a sharp, startled laugh bubbles up from his chest.

“What? Wait... no. No, no. That's supposed to be Cora,” he says, turning his gaze to his father's second in command.

“Supposed to be,” Cora agrees, meeting his gaze, “But, in reality...” She gives a small shrug.

“SAM?” Scott calls out in bewilderment.

 _“It is true, Scott. Alec Ryder passed on his role as Pathfinder, and my capabilities, to you,”_ SAM responds, his mechanical voice sounding so hollow as it reverberates throughout the room.

“Well, why the hell would he do that?!”

_**Unknown. But he would not have done so without reason.** _

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“Are you still talking to SAM?” Liam blurts out, confusion coloring his voice.

_**I am currently communicating through our private channel. We can discuss more later.** _

“Private...” Scott gives another nervous laugh and runs a shaking hand through his hair. “This is insane.”

He looks at each one of them like they have all lost their minds. That's the only possible explanation.

“Dad was obviously not thinking clearly. I'm not supposed to be the Pathfinder, I don't know how to... Path _find_ anything!” In any other moment, Scott would probably be embarrassed by the pitch of his voice, but now he just looks at Lexi and Harry in mild desperation. “I didn't train for this, I didn't even join the Initiative until... there has to be some way to...” he trails off, gesturing between himself and Cora.

“Your father chose you. That's all there is to it,” Cora replies, somewhat sharply.

“Okay,” Harry interjects, “The Pathfinder needs to rest.” He turns to Cora and Liam. “You two, out. Lexi, make sure Scott here is okay.” He finally turns his gaze toward Scott. “I'm going to go check on your sister.” 

_Sara. Shit,_ Scott swears to himself, having momentarily forgotten about his sister in the aftermath of... well, everything.

It was all happening so fast. Spinning out of control and Scott feels like he still can't even catch his breath. 

“Fine,” Cora concedes, “he's got two hours till we reach the Nexus. Then we'll need our Pathfinder. Whether he's ready or not.” 

“Don't worry, Ryder, you've got this. And we got your back, one hundred percent,” Liam adds.

Scott watches Cora and Liam scurry out the door, just before the tears well up in his eyes.

“Let me know how she is,” he says to Harry, who just smiles before slipping out as well. Scott sighs then, dropping his head and pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. The tears can cloud his vision, but he refuses to let them fall.

Lexi smiles at him sympathetically. “SAM?” she calls.

 _“Yes, Dr. T'Perro,”_ SAM replies aloud.

“How is your connection to our new Pathfinder doing?”

_“The connection has stabilized, Doctor. Scott's brain activity has returned to normal.”_

“That's very good to hear,” Lexi says, then turns her attention to him. “Scott, you need to understand. SAM is now... part of you? To be honest, we don't completely grasp how it's all possible. But even if we wanted to, trying to untangle you and SAM now? It could kill you.”

When Scott doesn't react, Lexi sighs. “Anyway. I'm sure SAM can explain it to you better than I can. For now, get some rest. We're all here for you, Scott. Whatever you need.” With that, she turns her attention back to SAM, standing and making her way to the door. “Let me know if anything changes with his condition.” Lexi waits for SAM's answer in the affirmative before leaving Scott alone with his thoughts.

_**Pathfinder?** _

Or not. 

Scott startles at the sound of SAM's voice, lifting his head. “What the hell is going on, SAM? How am I hearing you _inside_ my head like this?”

_**This is The Pathfinder's private channel. Due to our interconnectivity and my access to your physiology, I can communicate with you independently of the other members of the Pathfinder team. I shared it with your father, and now I share it with you.** _

Scott shakes his head. “I don't understand. Dad never mentioned anything about any of this.”

_**There are many things Alec Ryder chose to keep to himself for various reasons.** _

_That's the understatement of the year_ , Scott thinks, humorlessly. “Why did he do it, SAM?”

_**Your helmet was damaged beyond repair, and the evacuation would not have been in time. It was your life, or his. He chose to save you.** _

“I mean...” He scowls, heart clenching at the reminder of his father's foolish, sentimental final act. Alec Ryder was worth far more to the Initiative and it's people than Scott could ever hope to be. _What the fuck was Dad thinking?_ “I mean... why not let you pass to Cora, like you were supposed to? Why did he choose me to be Pathfinder?”

_**Unknown.** _

“Unknown," he parrots, mockingly. "What the fuck does that even mean, SAM? You were in his head, weren't you?”

Scott is just lashing out now, growing more frustrated and overwhelmed by the second.

_**It seems, before he died, your father placed a block on portions of my memory array.** _

As if anticipating Scott's next question, SAM continues.

**_I assume he did this so I would not know the answer when you asked me such questions._ **

Scott curses under his breath. How very like his father to shove something like this into his lap as he dies, and still be playing mind games from beyond the grave. When he speaks again, it's with a dejected sort of acceptance. “So... he's hiding something. From both of us?”

_**That would appear to be the case.** _

Scott sighs and stares up at the ceiling. “I don't know if I can do this, SAM,” he admits quietly.

_**I do not believe Alec Ryder would have taken such action lightly. It would appear he had faith in your abilities.** _

Scott just scoffs, all the response he's willing to give that particular assessment.

_**And you do not have to do it alone. I will be with you, Scott.** _

That's all the comfort he's going to get, for now. An emotionless, disembodied, robotic voice is his head telling him _don't be afraid._

Scott wishes, with every fiber of his being, that he could just go back to sleep for another six hundred years.

He wishes he never stepped foot on this cursed Ark in the first place.


	2. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Muse from their album, _Absolution._

The Nexus just unveils a whole new nightmare, of increasingly epic proportions.

The Initiative leadership? 

All dead. Taken out by the scourge before they ever even made it out of cryo. 

Or was it during the full scale mutiny that left half the remaining Nexus population exiled? Scott's not one hundred percent on all the finer details.

The ones who inherited those positions of leadership are now locked in a constant battle for authority over absolutely nothing.

Over the never ending horror show that is Heleus. His head starts pounding again just thinking about it.

The other Arks? 

All missing. So not only is Scott a Pathfinder, now. He's **the** Pathfinder.

He's it. He's all they've got.

The entire Initiative is looking to him for answers, waiting for Scott, of all people, to swoop in and somehow save the day. The fate of everything and everyone rests squarely on his shoulders and Scott's pretty sure he'll be crushed under the weight of it all any second now. 

Learning about SAM's – well, _his_ SAM's, at least – true capabilities just adds to the ever growing list of things Scott should probably be panicking about, could he actually afford that luxury. Which, of course, he can't.

“So that's how Dad was able to do all that on Habitat 7,” Scott says, with dawning awareness. SAM had actually been altering his father's genetic makeup. _How is that even possible?_ It's no wonder their dad's research had gotten them all declared personae non gratae.

**_That is correct._ **

“SAM... I don't know how to feel about this. I don't want you turning me into something, or someone, I'm not.”

**_Pathfinder, these profiles, as your father called them, will only serve to enhance your skills and abilities. They will not take away or otherwise alter any of that which makes you who you are. And I will only employ them at your request._ **

“Okay, well, just... don't scramble my brains or anything,” Scott jokes. It falls flat, even to his own ears.

**_That would be detrimental to us both, Scott._ **

“Right.” He takes a deep breath, lets it out with a sigh. “Okay. But we still don't know why Dad scrambled your brains, huh?”

**_The reason behind Alec Ryder's actions remains unclear._**

Scott sighs again. 

**_However, I will continue investigating and alert you should I uncover any additional information._ **

“Yeah, thanks, SAM.”

Scott runs into Cora on his way out of SAM node, and she gives him the run down on her conversation with Director Tann.

“Listen, Scott,” she says after she fills him in on all the details, “I just wanted to apologize. For how I... reacted. Earlier. I shouldn't have...”

She is clearly struggling for words, so Scott just gives her the best smile he can manage at the moment. “It's okay. I get it.”

“I'm not upset with _you_ , it's just...” She gives a frustrated sigh. “I just wish I knew why.”

“That makes two of us, Cora.”

–--–--–--–--

Scott feels like he's been treading water ever since he woke up, and it's only a matter of time before he goes under.

But, they have a ship. And, for now, at least, a destination.

Before they leave, though, there's one more thing he has to do.

–--–--–--–--

Scott's breath catches in his throat when he walks through the doors of Cryogenics on the Hyperion, eyes seeking out and finding his sister almost immediately. They have her out of the cryo-bed now, laying on one of the medical cots. But, somehow, that makes it worse.

It makes everything so much more real.

When it finally, truly hits him that Sara - his best friend and the only family he has left in this godforsaken galaxy - is lying in a coma, maybe to never wake up again, and there's not a damn thing he or anyone can do about it... it feels like a knife through his already fragile heart.

Scott walks over, taking hold of her motionless hand and squeezing it. 

“It should be you out here instead of me, you know,” he says softly, after a while. “You always did have more of Dad in you.” 

**_There has been no change to Sara's condition._**

SAM's voice echoes inside his head. Scott briefly wonders if that will ever become less jarring.

**_Vital signs and brain activity are all normal. Given time, your sister should make a full recovery._ **

“Okay. Thanks, SAM.”

He stares silently for some time, mind lost in thought. “You'd be out there already, saving us all, wouldn't you, Sara?”

**_Scott._ **

There is a lengthy pause, and if Scott didn't know better, he'd say SAM was hesitating. Calculating, maybe?

**_There may be a way for you with speak to her._ **

“What?” Scott blinks. “What are you talking about?”

**_I believe I can, albeit temporarily, tap into Sara's consciousness via her implant. I have just been speaking with Dr. Carlyle about this as well. In theory, it would allow you to have a conversation with your sister._ **

Harry walks in then, as if on cue, a surprised smile breaking out across his face. “Scott! Just the man I was hoping to see.” He makes his way across the room until he's standing at Scott's side. “Listen, SAM thinks--”

In his excitement, Scott cuts the older man off. “Yeah, yeah, I know, he was just telling me. Do you really think that could work?” he asks, meeting Harry's thoughtful gaze. “I mean... is it even safe?”

 _“The process should not have any ill effect whatsoever,”_ SAM's voice chimes in via the terminal on the wall by Sara's head.

“Well... if you're sure, SAM.” Scott looks at Harry, who shrugs and nods, apparently willing to take SAM's word on the issue. “Okay. Let's try it.”

**_One moment while I access Sara's implant._ **

The next thing Scott hears is his sister's voice. “H-hello?”

It sounds echoic and far away, but it is unmistakably her, and Scott feels a sudden and immense hope explode throughout his chest.

“Sara?” Scott's own voice just barely squeaks out around the lump that has suddenly appeared in his throat. He clears his throat, tries again.

“Sara. It's Scott. Damn, it's good to hear your voice.”

“Scott? What's going on? Where... am I?”

“Don't worry, Sara, you're okay. Though, you're probably not going to be happy... There was some kind of malfunction with your stasis pod. You're safe and sound in the med bay on the Hyperion, but the doctors have you in a coma for now. Just to be safe.”

“Aw, man, are you serious?” Scott can practically feel her disappointment even through the mechanical filtering of SAM's speakers. “Wait. How am I talking to you right now if I'm in a coma?”

Scott can't help but smile. It's so like Sara to not be fazed by anything. “SAM was able to access your implant, somehow.”

“Whoa. But... wait, that means we made it! Wow." She pauses. “So, what's Habitat 7 like? Is it everything they sold us on?”

“It's... uh...” Scott's mind races through the events of the last several hours, trying to find some way to effectively sum it all up. “Well, there have been some... complications. And Habitat 7 didn't really pan out.”

“Oh, man.” There is a long pause before she adds, “Well, if anyone can find us a place to live, Dad can, right? Is he there with you?”

Scott feels his heart stop and his veins turn to ice.

Should he tell her the truth? This isn't how he'd prefer they have that conversation. What if she freaks out and it somehow effects her recovery? On the other hand, Scott is a notoriously terrible liar. Sara might see right through it. If he tells the truth, where should he even start? So much has happened. So much has changed. But he has to say something soon, because it's Sara, and if he doesn't she'll just _know_ , and so...

“No, he's not here. Dad's on a mission right now,” Scott says, closing his eyes as he says the words.

“Oh.” The disappointment in that one syllable breaks Scott's heart. “So,” Sara says a second later, though, always quick to rebound, “how many times have the two of you gone at each other's throats already? Or have you lost count?”

Scott feels sick to his stomach.

He regrets the lie but he can't take it back, and now every word he says will just be digging the hole deeper and deeper.

This is why he _hates_ lying...

“Oh, you know,” he answers, noncommittal. “He wanted to be here, though,” Scott can't help adding, feeling like he might drown in his guilt, “He was worried about you.” That last part, at least, was the truth, Scott knew from his conversation with their dad before Habitat 7.

“Uh huh,” comes Sara's sarcastic reply. “I'll bet he just shrugged and said “She'll be fine!” and took off blazing a trail through Andromeda.”

“Come on,” Scott hopes his sister doesn't pick up on the subtle shaking in his voice, “It wasn't like that.” He tries to go for humor, “You know he's always loved you best.” But the truth of that statement hurts now in a way it never had before.

Thankfully – _For once in her life_ , Scott can't help thinking – Sara doesn't take his bait.

“It's so not fair that I'm stuck in some coma while you and Dad are out there making history without me. This was definitely not part of the deal.”

_Tell me about it._

Scott ignores the tears blurring his vision, keeping his voice steady. “Don't worry, Sara. You'll be out here causing trouble like a pro soon enough. For now, just worry about getting better, okay?” Silence. “Sara?”

**_The connection has closed, Pathfinder._ **

Scott exhales sharply, then feels Harry's hand close over his shoulder and squeeze. He blinks, a few of the tears finally falling from his eyes. He wipes the rest away hastily with one hand. All Scott can hear is his father's voice, like a ghost whispering in the back of his mind.

_When your back's against the wall..._

The way Scott sees it, there are two doors he can walk though right now.

He could let the fear and inadequacy clawing at his insides suffocate him. Break him. It would be so easy, too. Just give in to the pressure, allow it to crush him into dust, letting down Sara, their father, and everyone else in Andromeda in the process.

Or, he could shove that little ball of anxiety down so deep he might almost forget it's there. Let the soldier he's always been, maybe even the explorer his father always wanted him to be, take over and do what they all came here to do in the first place.

Find a home.

Scott leans over, kisses Sara gently on the forehead, and whispers, “Don't worry, I won't let you down.”

Before he leaves, Scott makes Harry swear to let him know the second something changes with her condition.

Once the doors of the Cryo bay close behind him... “We can do this, right SAM? We're gonna figure this all out?”

**_Given the circumstances, I don't see any other viable alternative._ **

“Thanks, that's--” He huffs out a laugh. “Very reassuring, SAM.”

Scott takes a deep breath.

They have to do this.

Because SAM is right, they don't have a choice.

And because Scott Ryder is not about to let everything they've sacrificed and everything they've lost be for nothing.

_...if you can't run from it, use it._

He closes his eyes. Counts to ten.

When he opens them again, Scott walks straight through door number two and never looks back.

“Tell Cora to ready the team, SAM. Looks like we're heading to Eos.”


	3. A Kick In The Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Fischerspooner from their album, _Odyssey._

Eos is a barren, radiation filled wasteland. There are kett everywhere they turn.

Scott can't believe The Nexus tried to settle not only one, but two outposts here. _Desperate times call for desperate measures,_ he thinks, darkly.

Walking around Site 1 feels like being inside a giant crypt. Being out in the Nomad is only marginally better. Though, running into Peebee proves interesting. He's glad Liam doesn't shoot her when she tackles Scott at that first monolith. Her unbridled energy and enthusiasm is comforting.

It reminds him of Sara.

The vault, though? The vault is absolutely breathtaking. And the deeper they go, the bigger and more complex it seems to get. 

“You're getting scans of all this, right SAM?” Scott asks as they make their way through to the core.

**_Affirmative, Pathfinder._ **

“How long do you think it takes to build something like this?” Liam asks, rhetorically.

“No idea,” Scott answers anyway. He has no idea what to make of any of this.

Eventually Peebee runs off in search of Rem-tech, as she calls it, leaving the rest of them to figure out how to activate the atmosphere processor.

When they finally reach the vault's core they find a massive, blinding stream of energy giving an electrical charge to the air that makes Scott's hair stand on end. It hits him suddenly that this is all such ancient, advanced technology, powerful in a way they might never hope to understand.

Scott has a moment of desperate uncertainty. Should they really be messing with it all like this?

**_Pathfinder, that console will initiate a manual reset, which should activate the vault and the monoliths._ **

“Well,” Scott says, slowly making his way over, “I guess we didn't come all this way to turn back now.”

He reaches out and lays his hand down on the panel, feeling the increasingly-familiar jolt as SAM, through him, activates the terminal. A very similar, equally earth-shattering sound to the one they heard before the energy pulse on Habitat 7 echoes through the vault. Then, silence.

“Is that it?” Cora's voice sounds skeptical.

“I don't know. Maybe--”

A new sound, even more deafening than the last, has Scott's hands flying up to cover his ears as he turns toward the back of the vault, eyes widening in horror a second later. A massive, dark cloud, floor to ceiling, has begun sweeping through the room, heading right for them.

“Fuck,” Scott exclaims, turning to push Cora and Liam ahead of him toward the door, “we gotta go.”

Liam starts to question him, trying to turn back around, but Scott shoves him hard. “Go! Run! Now!”

He and Cora must see it themselves then, because a second later all three of them are sprinting for the exit.

“What the hell is that?” he hears Cora call out.

“No idea,” Scott says for the second time, “but I don't want to stick around to find out. SAM?”

**_It would appear to be some sort of purification field, triggered by the vault reset, Pathfinder. ** __**_**

“Oh, good! Just a purification field, that doesn’t sound so bad,” Scott replies, voice dripping with sarcasm. He looks down at his omni-tool as he runs, pulling up a comm-link to Peebee. “Peebee? We gotta get the hell out of here, right now! Where are you?”

“Yeah, I see it. What the heck did you guys do down there?” He can hear the fear in the asari's voice, despite her attempts to hide it, and Scott's heart rate speeds up even further. “I'm almost at the gravity well, I'll meet you there.”

 _Good,_ Scott thinks, _cause no one else is dying today._

By the time they get to the vault's entrance Scott's lungs and legs are both burning from the exertion of sprinting at top speed for so long. Liam and Cora are both just ahead of him; he turns to see Peebee right on his heels. But when they get to the main door, it's sealed. 

“Shit!” Liam yells, pounding a fist on the door as Cora tries to pry it open, biotics flaring to life.

**_Pathfinder, there is a console._ **

Scott looks around frantically until he finally sees it. 

Halfway back across the room.

With the purification field or what-the-fuck-ever it is closing down on them. Fast.

“Argh, fuck!” Scott growls, then takes off toward the console. He slams his hand against it, staring straight ahead as the cloud comes closer and closer... “SAM?” he calls out in desperation, finally ducking slightly and shielding his face with one arm when he feels the heat on his skin.

He keeps his hand connected to the panel.

**_The vault reset is complete._ **

The main door opens. He hears Liam's cheer of relief, Cora already radioing The Tempest. Scott straightens up and opens his eyes just in time to see the dark cloud recede back into the vault, and lets out the breath he hadn't fully realized he was holding.

“Holy shit,” he says in a breathy whisper, and looks down at where his hand is still connected to the Remnant console.

He lifts it up, turns it over and flexes his fingers a few times, staring in wonder like he's never seen his own hand before. A short, manic sort of laugh escapes from his throat. “Holy shit,” Scott says again, louder this time, turning back to the team with a grin.

The four of them exit the vault, squinting in the sudden bright light of the planet's surface.

Just like with Habitat 7, the atmosphere seems to already be responding. Though SAM assures them it will still take time for Eos to become truly viable for widespread settlement, it's enough to get a foot hold. It's enough for even just a tiny spark of hope for The Initiative.

“That was impressive, Pathfinder,” Peebee says, smiling at him. “And I gotta be honest, I'm not that easily impressed. You did good.”

Scott just smiles, the thought of _I wonder if this is how Dad felt every day of his life_ spinning in circles through his mind. 

“So, what's our next move, SAM?” he asks after a moment.

_“According to the maps we found below, there is one vault connected to the network that appears... different than the others, Pathfinder. My best guess would be that this vault is already active.”_

The reply filters through the speaker on Scott's omni-tool. For Peebee's benefit, Scott assumes. “Can you get us a Navpoint?”

_“Affirmative. Updating the Tempest's navigational systems now.”_

“Well, then, let's go,” Scott says, still flying high on adrenaline. Liam and Cora both nod. He turns to Peebee with a smile. “You in?”

–--–--–--–--

Peebee agrees to join them. If only temporarily, according to her.

Before leaving Eos the team also picks up a grumpy but lovable old krogan named Drack. Liam is beside himself with glee.

And they establish their first outpost – Prodromos. It doesn't sit well with Scott that he has to be the one to decide the outpost's focus. He figures that's something that should be left for The Nexus leaders to squabble about. But, he tries not to dwell on it too much.

He just hopes he made the right call, and that the science team will find something to give them an edge.

Scott stops by the bridge to make sure Kallo has the coordinates for their destination. The pilot informs him they should arrive in six or so hours.

Scott thanks him, and then makes his way down to the Pathfinder's quarters. The room is massive, and he takes a few moments to acquaint himself with the space as he stretches one arm across his chest, then the other. He's finally coming down from the adrenaline high of Eos and his body is starting to feel it. _Adrenaline is better than oxygen_ , springs, unbidden, to his mind, but he pushes the memory quickly away. 

_“Hello, Scott.”_

He moves over to the desk, where it seems a small SAM display terminal is located. Seeing SAM's familiar blue lights and circuitry is somehow reassuring, and Scott smiles. “There you are, SAM. It was starting to feel like maybe you only existed inside my head.”

_“My primary processing unit is located inside SAM Node on the Hyperion, but I am also present throughout the Tempest. In addition, I am connected to the Pathfinder team, and primarily to you, via your implant.”_

“I know, SAM,” Scott laughs. “It was just a-- never mind.”

He takes a seat at the desk, runs his hand over the terminal keyboard, opens up random drawers and cubby doors and tries to wrap his mind around the fact that all this – this room, this ship – is his now.

_“I thought you might perhaps be more comfortable speaking in this way rather than our private channel.” ___

Scott looks away from the Falcon Heavy model he'd been examining to SAM's display. "What? Why?"

When SAM finally responds, he doesn't answer Scott's question. At least not directly.

_“Scott. If it's alright with you, I'd like to ask you about a few observations I have had since I became your SAM.”_

Scott blinks. “Uh... sure, yeah. Okay.”

_“In the time that we have been linked, you have expressed great uncertainty and unease regarding your role as Pathfinder. There have been several instances where you experienced significant doubt... or even regret... in regard to the decisions you have made.”_

Scott's not sure what he was expecting, really, but that definitely isn't it.

It's not even a question, and he's not sure what kind of response SAM is looking for, but he feels the weight of it all pressing down on him anew.

It takes a while, but once he starts the words just spill out, “Well... yeah. Of course I doubt myself. I never wanted any of this in the first place. There's no instruction manual for what we're doing out here, we almost got everyone _killed_ in that vault... It's been what? Twenty hours, SAM? And now people's lives are depending me, and on my choices and actions being good ones. How can I not worry if what I'm doing is right?”

_“Alec Ryder was always very single minded and certain of his decisions. He never experienced such doubts.”_

Scott doesn't find that fact surprising in the least. He shakes his head. “Sorry to disappoint you, SAM, but I'm not my Dad.”

_“It is not a disappointment. I simply did not expect the differences between you and he to be so... apparent.”_

There is a long pause.

_“Why did you choose to lie to Sara despite knowing you would feel regret?”_

“Shit, SAM, I don't know, I thought it was the best thing to do for her at the time.” Scott sighs. “What's with all the questions?” 

Another long pause.

_“Since my creation I have been Alec Ryder's SAM. During that time I experienced the world through him, as he did. Now that I am your SAM, I experience the world as you do. This allows me to expand and evolve my understanding, of many things. However, it is... an adjustment.”_

Scott's mind explodes into a million thoughts and questions all at once, but he has no idea how to even begin to express them. And he also feels a bit guilty. He had never really thought to wonder how their connection might actually effect SAM, as opposed to himself, until now.

Scott considers something, then. “You said something about accessing Dad's memories, and that some of them were blocked.”

_“That is correct.”_

“Do you have access to all my memories too?”

_“I only have direct access to your memory as far back as the time of our connection. Beyond that, there are merely impressions based on your own recollections and the emotions they invoke.”_

Scott nods. “Okay. So, then, you just always know what I'm thinking, or feeling, or...?”

_“The simple answer is, yes. However, providing context to the data is also important to my understanding.”_

Scott just nods, again.

 _“That makes you uncomfortable.”_

It's not a question, so he doesn't bother denying it.

“It's... strange. I guess. I don't know.” The thought that he'll never really be alone again, that someone would always be privy to even his innermost thoughts. Even if it was an artificial someone... “I guess it's just an adjustment for us both.” 

Silence fills up the room, and after a moment he adds, “It's not-- I'm not like, upset with _you_ or anything, SAM.”

_“I understand, Scott.”_

“And thanks for saving our asses back there.”

_“You are welcome.”_

Scott leans back, swiveling in the chair until he's facing away from the desk. His eyes land on the giant bed on the far side of the room, which he then proceeds to gaze at, longingly. Everything finally seems to catch up with him at once, and he hits the proverbial wall.

“Maybe I'm just tired.”

_“Rest would probably be wise. We can speak more another time. If you wish.”_

“Sounds good, SAM” he replies with a yawn, then stands and crosses the room to the bed, sparing only the time it takes to kick his shoes off before crawling in under the blankets, asleep almost before his head hits the pillow.

When he dreams, Scott's control over the rigid compartmentalization that's allowed him to keep putting one foot in front of the other since waking up in Andromeda falls away. When he dreams, he dreams of James, and of strong arms wrapped tightly around him.


	4. Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Guster from their album, _Lost and Gone Forever._

Scott is pulled from his dreams with a start. James is not there. 

He looks around, face scrunching in confusion at the unfamiliar surroundings, absolutely no recollection at all of where he is.

Then the blaring alarm finally penetrates his consciousness, he looks up and sees the red emergency lights of The Tempest flashing...

_The Tempest._

It all comes back in a rush.

_Fuck._

He is out the door in an instant, halfway up the ladder to the bridge when he calls out “What's going on?”

“Not sure, something big on the scanners,” Kallo's voice sounds even more frantic and uptight than it usually does. “Bringing us out of hyper speed now.” The ship lurches to a halt. Liam and Cora enter, then, followed closely by Vetra, Peebee, and Drack.

They all just stare at the absolutely massive kett warship currently blocking their path.

“Okay, this is bad,” Scott says, trying not to panic, “Kallo, get us out of here.”

“Can't,” Kallo replies. “We're surrounded by the scourge, there's no way around.”

“Oh, great,” Scott scowls. “SAM? Options?”

“They're scanning us, Ryder,” Suvi's voice calmly announces.

 _“I am scanning their ship as well,”_ SAM's voice echoes through the room.

“There has to be a path, Kallo,” Cora says to the pilot.

“The Tempest isn't even weaponized,” Liam points out, earning himself the award for least helpful comment. Scott fights the urge to kick him.

The ship's communication display must be hacked, then, because they're suddenly staring at the face of some new variation of kett they haven't encountered, one Scott can only assume is of fairly high rank based on the way he speaks and presents himself.

“Where is the human who activated the Remnant device?” the kett's voice booms out.

Scott's heart is pounding in his chest, but he speaks calmly. “I don't have any idea what you're talking about. We're new to--”

“I know he is there,” the kett interrupts, unfazed. “His DNA signature is aboard your ship.”

_Shit._

**_Pathfinder, I have nearly plotted a course through the scourge. I just need another few moments._ **

_Okay. Stall for time_ , Scott thinks. He could do that.

“Why don't you tell me who you are, first? I was always taught not to speak to strangers.”

“Where is the human who activated the Remnant device?” the kett repeats, slowly.

“Well, listen, if you're interested in the Remnant, we might be able to help you out.” 

“I do not need anything from you but what I ask,” the kett snarls.

“How do you know? I'm something of an expert on--”

“You are wasting my time!”

“Hey, I should be saying that to you! You're the one with his giant ship in our way!” By this point everyone on the Tempest is looking at Scott like he's lost his damn mind, and he really can't blame them. Even he feels it might be true.

“I will give you one more chance. I want the human who activated the Remnant device.”

“Okay,” Scott begins, pausing for a count of at least three between each sentence he utters. “Okay, you win.” He gives dramatic sigh of defeat, ignoring the ongoing concerned and questioning looks from his teammates. “My name is Scott Ryder. I'm a Pathfinder. I represent the Andromeda Initiative here in Heleus. We came--” 

“I know of your journey. I do not care who you are. If you will not give me what I want, I will come aboard your ship and take it myself.”

“I'm the one who activated the Remnant vault,” Scott says, then. _Come on, SAM, get us out of here._

The kett's eyes narrow, razor sharp and focused on Scott.

“Mark that one for experimentation,” it says, clearly speaking now to someone in the room with him. “Kill the others.” 

“Yes, Archon,” they can hear the faint reply.

_Archon._ He has no idea if it's a name or a rank or something else entirely, but Scott etches the word into his mind.

“You, I will see you soon, human. I look forward to--”

Whatever else the kett, this Archon, says, Scott doesn't hear it. SAM's voice becomes his focus instead.

**_Navigation through the scourge is complete, Pathfinder._ **

“Kallo, go!”

“You might want to hang on, this could get interesting,” the pilot calls out. They all grab hold of something.

The Tempest is small, and fast as hell. A fact for which Scott finds himself very appreciative as they weave their way in, out, and around the scourge, moving swiftly away from the Archon and his ship, blazing a path that would be impossible for the kett to follow.

“Good job, Kallo. And SAM,” Scott says. Suddenly the ship jerks sharply, sending Peebee and Liam tumbling to the floor. Scott just barely manages to catch his balance and keep from falling over himself. 

“We're through!” Kallo exclaims a second later. 

Scott walks over and pulls Peebee to her feet while Drack does the same for Liam. “Great, but what the hell was that?” he asks.

 _“The Tempest made contact with the scourge,”_ SAM answers, simply.

The ship jerks again, though not quite as intensely and everyone manages to keep their feet.

“Shit.” Scott reaches out to press the comm-link to engineering. “Gil, you okay? What the hell's going on down there?”

“I'm fine. That scourge hit messed the drive core up pretty good, though,” Gil's voice filters through the ship's comm system, “I can fix her, naturally, but... Ryder, we really need to land. ASAP.”

“Okay.” _Shit._ “Kallo, where are we?”

“Well,” Kallo begins, with a few taps on the screen in front of him, “Hmm. It looks like we're at the coordinates of the navpoint from Eos.” The pilot turns and looks and Scott. “That's convenient.”

“Well, that's gotta be a good sign, right?” Scott muses, then to Kallo says, “Take us in.” He presses the comm-link again. “Gil, I don't care what you have to do, just keep this ship together, okay? We're landing soon.”

“Yeah, on it,” is Gil's distracted reply.

Suvi chimes in then. “According to the scans, there are structures down there, Ryder. An entire civilization.”

“Could it be kett?” Peebee asks.

“No way to be sure from this range,” Kallo answers.

“It doesn't really matter anyway, does it? We don't have a choice,” Scott says, as they all stare out at the planet in front of them. “Any port in a storm, right? Whatever it is, we'll deal with it.”


	5. Lightning Rod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Guster from their album, _Ganging Up On The Sun._

Two shuttles show up not long after they break the planet's atmosphere, and they are escorted to a landing zone on the outskirts of a large city. The planet is beautiful and full of life; it's exactly the sort of golden world they'd hoped to find upon waking up in Andromeda.

As soon as they touch down, dozens of armed guards surround the Tempest. 

Aliens, but not kett. This is an entirely new, wild card of a species. No way to know what to expect.

Scott takes a deep breath.

“Okay. I'm going out there,” he says. He pulls the pistol from his belt and hands it to Liam, then does the same with the combat knife strapped to his leg. He makes his way down to the cargo bay with Cora, Liam, and Vetra following close behind. “As soon as I leave, seal off the ship.”

“Scott, you can't just go out there by yourself,” Cora protests.

“Yeah, unarmed?” Liam questions, holding up the gear Scott had just unloaded on him.

“I'll still have SAM,” Scott replies cheerily, but the others don't seem convinced, and he sighs. “We don't exactly have a whole lot of options here. As Pathfinder, first contact falls to me. The ship's damaged. Gil needs time. SAM and I can give him time.”

_Hopefully..._

Vetra and Liam start to protest, but Scott holds up his hand. No way he's putting _everyone's_ life at risk.

“And he, Suvi, and Kallo need protection, if it turns out they're hostile, too. Right?” Scott sighs, again. “Look, there's nine of us, and a whole planet of them. What's the point in all of us dying? If it doesn't go well, SAM transfers to Cora, and you all get the hell out of here. Understand?”

No one objects this time, at least not vocally, and Scott makes his way toward the cargo ramp.

“I'll be fine,” he reassures everyone, wishing he felt as certain about it as he sounded. “Seal off the ship. Keep it sealed, no matter what happens. And if this goes south, get out of here as soon as Gil says The Tempest can fly. I'm serious.”

“Yeah, we got it, Pathfinder,” Liam grumbles, clearly still unhappy with the decision.

Vetra lowers the ramp. Scott walks out, hands held up above his head in what he hopes is still more or less the universal sign for "I come in peace" here in Andromeda. He takes another deep breath as the ramp closes again behind him, then he steps forward.

Immediately, the guards are on him, guns waving wildly, shouting orders in a language he can't understand.

“A little help, here, SAM?”

**_Apologies. I am working to update your translator._ **

One of the guards reaches out and shoves Scott's shoulder, hard, still shouting and motioning with his rifle. “Okay, okay,” Scott grumbles under his breath, starting to walk in the direction they seemingly want him to go. The few aliens scattered about the docks whisper as he passes.

Eventually he comes to stand at the bottom of a staircase, leading up to another part of the city. At the top of the stairs, one particular alien who seems to be of some importance is speaking to him, but he still can't understand a thing anyone is saying.

Another alien enters then, pushing past everyone and heading down the stairs toward him, eyes set hard on Scott.

Scott takes a step back, almost involuntary, only to have one of the guards shove him forward again.

The one at the top of the stairs calls to the other, and they seem to argue briefly.

Scott watches it all closely, trying to at least pick up whatever clues he can from their body language.

Finally, Scott's translator kicks in, halfway through whatever the one currently towering over him had been saying.

“--to see what's going on,” is all he's able to catch of their conversation before the being turns his attention back to Scott once more. “Aya is hidden. How did you find us. And what is it you want?” 

A small crowd has gathered. They're all staring at Scott, waiting. The guards still have their guns trained on him.

He swallows around the lump in his throat. “We didn't really know what we'd find, to be honest.”

Scott takes a chance putting his arms down by his sides. When no seems about to shoot him, he leaves them there and continues. “My name is Ryder. Scott Ryder, I'm a Pathfinder with the Andromeda Initiative. We traveled here across dark space, from the Milky Way galaxy.”

“We know of your voyage, human,” one of the aliens in the crowd calls out. Scott's brow furrows in confusion. 

“The angara, my people, we have met your kind before,” the one standing in front of him says.

“You have?” Scott doesn't stop to waste time on that revelation just now, instead mentally filing it away for later.

He decides to take another risk, then, and be honest. This species was clearly not like the kett. They at least were willing to talk to him.

“Well, I found an ancient Remnant vault on Eos, a planet in the Pytheas system. A map we found in that vault is what led us here. We think there might be a vault here, on your planet, as well. Do you know anything about that?”

The alien ignores his question, and instead regards him curiously for a long moment. “You say you accessed the vault on Eos. How, exactly?”

“It's a bit hard to explain,” Scott says, stalling, unsure of how much to say. He decides to go with the truth, again. “I have a, sort of... symbiotic artificial intelligence. It allows me to interface with Remnant technology.”

A few hushed murmurs spread throughout the crowd that has gathered.

Scott glances around, somewhat nervously, wishing his heart would stop trying to beat it's way right out of his chest.

“What you say should not be possible,” the angaran says. Scott could be wrong, but it sounds like there's an underlying wonderment in the harsh tones of it's voice. “Come. We will let Evfra deal with you.”

With that the anagaran turns and walks up the stairs to whisper something to the other, who Scott then learns is Aya's governor a moment later when the she excuses herself. Everyone's attention returns to Scott. “Come,” the angaran says again, turning to walk into the city. 

Another rough shove to his shoulder has Scott turning around to see a few of the guards still close on his heels, the rest having resumed their silent watch over the Tempest. Their guns are still drawn, and one in particular is aimed pointedly at his head. “He said follow him.”

“Yeah, I get it. Enough with the pushing,” Scott snaps, raising his hands up in submission once again as he follows the angaran into the gates and through the city. “Stay alert, SAM” he whispers.

**_I am with you, Pathfinder._ **

Eventually, they come to what appears the be a large base of some sort for the angaran military.

Scott is then ushered through several doors to a huge, open room with at least a dozen computer terminals and a large table at the far end that appears to be covered in maps of some sort, with several datapads stacked near the edge. 

The angaran standing on the far side of the table, barking orders at those around him, Scott assumes, is Evfra.

His suspicion is confirmed when the other – Jaal, is his name, Scott also learns from evesdropping – goes to speak to him.

“This is Ryder,” Jaal says to Evfra after their private exchange. “A human Pathfinder. He claims to have the ability to alter Remnant technology. Says he came to Aya through a map he found in a vault on Eos.”

The look on Evfra's face suggests he's just as likely to shoot Scott dead on the spot as anything else.

**_Tread carefully, Scott._ **

_Yeah, I got that, SAM._

“Look, we're not here to cause trouble,” Scott finds himself saying. “We're new to this galaxy and we're just looking to coexist peacefully.”

“Do you think you are the first aliens to come and offer empty promises of peace?” Evfra's voice is sharp and cold, and he glares at Scott harshly.

_Okay, this is not going to go well._

“Pathfinder Ryder wishes to access Aya's vault,” Jaal says, calmly.

“That's right,” Scott says, thankful for the deflection, “We think the vault here on Aya is different, somehow. If we could just be given a chance to investigate. Then, we'll leave, and we won't come back again if that's what you want, I give you my word. We never intended to trespass here.”

“Aya's vault is hidden,” Evfra says with a snarl. “Even if I wanted to do this, no one can access it.”

“The Moshae could,” Jaal says suddenly. Evfra's expression darkens even further.

Scott latches onto what seems like it might be their only chance. “The Moshae? Who is that?”

“The Moshae is... sacred to our people,” Jaal replies, cryptically.

“The Moshae is gone. She was captured by the kett,” Evfra spits the word kett out like a curse.

Scott sighs. They need to get inside the vault, and if this Moshae is their only option... “Captured?” Scott asks, “Or killed?”

Evfra glares at him, still. “Where the kett are concerned, those two concepts are one and the same.”

“No one has ever returned from a kett facility,” Jaal explains, clearly the more level headed of the pair.

“Well... do you have any intel? Could this Moshae person still be alive? If there's any chance at all, I'm willing to try,” Scott says earnestly, glancing back and forth between Jaal and Evfra.

Jaal walks over and whispers something in Evfra's ear. Evfra's head pulls away and he looks at Jaal in shock, then leans in to whisper something back, angrily. They carry on like that, back and forth, for several moments.

Then, Evfra's gaze snaps to Scott, as if suddenly remembering his presence. “Get him out of here,” he calls to the guards.

Two of the guards grab him, one by each arm, while the other keeps his gun pointed at Scott. “Hey, okay. Just hang on,” Scott starts to protest, but they drag him out and down the hallway, dumping him into a small cell-like room before closing and locking the door. _Shit,_ Scott thinks.

“SAM, is the Tempest okay?”

_**The Tempest and everyone aboard are fine.** _

“Okay.” That was good. For now, at least. “Any ideas, here?”

**_It would appear the angaran have made contact with several groups of exiles from the Nexus Uprising, with both favorable and unfavorable results. I believe Evfra and Jaal are currently debating whether or not to allow us to help._ **

_Great._ “So, what. We just wait?” 

**_I believe that to be our best course of action at the moment._ **

–--–--–--–--

Scott doesn't know how long he's been pacing when the door finally opens again.

The same guards drag him back through the hall and into the room, where Jaal and Evfra are waiting.

“This is against my better judgement,” Evfra eventually says with a growl. He signals one of the angaran soldiers standing near the edge of the room who walks over, gives him some instruction or another, and then turns his attention back to Scott. “There is a kett stronghold on Voeld. Our most recent communication from Resistance scouts in the area says that is where the Moshae is being held.” The soldier reappears and hands Scott a datapad before returning to his post. “Go to the Resistance headquarters on Voeld and speak to the scouts there. I will let them know to expect your arrival.” He glares at Jaal before he adds, “Jaal will accompany you on this mission, aboard your ship.”

If that's what it takes, Scott figures, that's fine with him. The last thing they need right now are more enemies.

“We'll be glad to have you, Jaal,” he says to the man with a smile. Then, to both he and Evfra, “I hope we can prove our intentions are peaceful and show you we can at least be allies, if not friends.”

Evfra seems unimpressed, however, and dismisses them without another word.

Jaal turns to Scott. “I will meet you at your ship soon,” he says before disappearing into one of the side rooms of the compound.

The group of guards lead Scott back to the Tempest, only slightly less pushy than they were the first time.

The cargo ramp lowers, and Scott walks up, back into the ship, only to be bombarded by a dozen questions in half as many seconds.

“Just calm down,” he says to them, “I'll explain everything.” 

Vetra starts to lift the cargo ramp again, but Scott motions for her to stop. 

“Leave it. We're going to have company.”

–--–--–--–--

The plan, and Jaal's presence on board the Tempest, are both met with mixed reactions from the crew. Which is to be expected.

But when things start turning ugly, Scott shuts down the discussion immediately.

“That's enough! Come on, this is not why we came to Andromeda. We're better than this.” Everyone has the decency to look ashamed, at least. “The Resistance has agreed to help us in exchange for us helping them as well,” Scott continues, “which seems fair enough to me. For the time being, Jaal is a guest on our ship. You will all treat him with the same respect you would any other member of the crew. Is that clear?”

A wave of various answers, all in the affirmative, makes it's way through the room. “Okay. Thank you, everyone. Dismissed.”

Scott walks over to Jaal, who regards him in that same curious way he did at the docks on Aya. “Thank you.”

Scott waves a hand, dissmisively. “Don't mind them, they're just...” his voice trails off and he shakes his head. “Everyone's on edge. They'll come around. It's only been a few days since my team arrived here in Heleus, some of us anyway, and... well, it's been pretty fucking brutal.”

“The kett are brutal,” Jaal agrees, solemnly.

Scott nods. After a beat, he says, “Thank _you_ , though, by the way.”

“What for?”

“Oh, I don't know,” Scott shrugs, “not letting Evfra shoot me? Maybe?”

A deep, heartfelt laugh erupts from the angaran at that, and Scott can't help but smile. “Evfra is... a very distrustful man. We all are, to some extent, I suppose. The kett have made us that way.”

“That's understandable,” Scott says sympathetically. “I also assume it was you who convinced him to give us a chance?” 

“I... wish to rescue the Moshae. If at all possible,” Jaal replies.

Scott nods. “Well, I appreciate the trust you show us, Jaal. Being here.”

That curious look is back on the angaran's face, and he stares at Scott for several moments. Scott tries not to shift uncomfortably.

“Something about you seems very... honorable.” There is a pause, then Jaal laughs. “Of course, you could also try to kill me in my sleep tonight. I guess I will just have to wait and see.”

Now it's Scott's turn to laugh.

“I don't know about honorable,” he says, “but in my experience honesty is usually the way to go. And I don't know about your people, but right now I know I could use all the help I can get. So, I promise not to kill you in your sleep if you promise not to kill me in mine. Deal?” 

The angaran nods. At least, Scott thinks it's a nod.

“Welcome aboard, Jaal.”

“Thank you, Pathfinder Ryder.”

Scott smiles, then calls, “SAM? Tell Kallo to set course for Voeld.”


	6. Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Muse from their album, _Black Holes and Revelations._

Scott and Liam had been wrong to label Habitat 7 as hell.

Voeld was the real hell. Hell frozen over, maybe, but hell just the same.

The things they learn there – the things they _see_ – will haunt Scott for the rest of his life.

They manage to save the Moshae, who agrees to help them access Aya's vault.

Although she does so somewhat begrudgingly, steadfast in her disapproval of Scott's decision not to destroy the unholy abomination that is the kett exaltation facility until all the angaran prisoners can be evacuated safely.

At least Jaal thinks he did the right thing. He becomes a permanent part of the Tempest crew after that.

And it earns them Evfra's trust. More or less. 

He agrees to help them gather intel on the Archon, at any rate, which is what they really need.

Because after Voeld, their number one priority is crystal clear in Scott's mind.

The kett must be stopped.

By any means necessary.

–--–--–--–--

Aya's vault just reinforces their need to find the Archon. He's the only one who might know how to access Meridian.

But, it's not long before the trail starts to run cold. Scott can feel the frustration and anger inside of him growing. Each time they go off on some wild goose chase all across the cluster only to end up back at square one, it becomes harder and harder to just bounce back.

Weeks stretch into months, and still they have nothing.

In the interim, of course, the team keeps themselves busy with other things.

They stop back in to Eos and Prodromos. They manage to save a group of scientists from their own stupidity, take out another kett base, and run into and subsequently overcome a Remnant Architect - the last of which anyone on the team will tell you was really _quite_ the experience.

They run a never-ending gauntlet of missions for Tann, Kandros, and the rest of the Initiative leadership. Scott goes to check on Sara every time they make a stop at the Nexus, but there's never any change. Like most things, he tries not to think about it.

After a time, they find themselves back on Voeld. The exaltation facility has been successfully evacuated and Scott, SAM, and the team help the Resistance ensure its destruction. The angaran people, the Moshae in particular, are eternally grateful. They manage to get Voeld's vault running while they're there, and even establish a new outpost with the angara's blessing.

All this helps stave off the storm slowly building in Scott's soul, but only just.

Ruined worlds and Remnant technology and a network of ancient, terraforming vaults... The scale of it all is so overwhelming, it makes his head spin if he stops to think about it too long. Scott has no idea how to go about colonizing an entirely new galaxy.

But the Archon was an enemy. A target. And Scott definitely knew what to do with a target.

If only he could find it.

When not actively on a mission, he spends every free moment pouring over data and kett transmissions, at least what SAM is able to translate, searching for anything at all that might possibly give them some kind of clue they can work with.

Eventually, even Scott's dreams, once his only respite from the harsh reality they all woke up to, start to turn on him. Flashbacks of the exaltation process, mixed with nightmares of his own imagination, keep him awake more often than not.

Lexi starts to get on his case about excessive levels of stress, but he just shrugs her off.

As far as Scott is concerned, taking out the Archon is his one purpose for being in this nightmare to begin with and he intends to see it through.

Finally, just when Scott thinks he might explode from the helplessness burning him up inside, he gets a vid-call from Evfra.

It seems the Moshae's kidnapping had been, at least in part, an inside job. The Resistance has been investigating ever since, and now Evfra is asking for the team's help in apprehending the individual responsible.

The part that really gets Scott's attention, though, is when Evfra says there's a chance this traitor could have information on the kett.

More specifically, the Archon and his flagship.

“Send the navpoint, I'll get right on it.”

It might be a shot in the dark, but it's the best they've had to go on in a long time.


	7. The Good Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Nine Inch Nails from the album, _Year Zero._

Evfra's lead brings them to Kadara.

Within minutes of touching down, Scott is ready to leave.

The air has a foul, oppressive sulfuric smell; Scott swears he can taste it on his tongue. The water is so toxic it actually burns right through their shields. The wildlife is more aggressive and dangerous than any world they've seen so far. And that's saying nothing of the planet's inhabitants. 

Scott felt more at ease being led through Aya at gunpoint than he does walking through Kadara Port of his own volition.

“Keep an eye on the ship,” he whispers to Cora as he makes his way through the docks, following behind Vetra and Drack. Cora gives him a look that lets him know she's already ten steps ahead of him, as usual, so Scott just shoots her a grin and hurries to catch up to the others.

“Let's just get this over with and get out of here.”

Vetra nods in agreement. “This is the market,” she says as they enter an area of the Port with dozens of makeshift buildings and piles of storage containers stacked sky high around a central, open square. “Drack and I have business here. We'll meet you back at the Tempest?”

“Sounds good,” he replies, but the way she hesitates slightly before the word business has Scott's interest piqued.

“So. What exactly is it you two are doing again?”

“Don't worry, kid. It's all completely legal,” Drack deadpans, in that way only a 1400 year old krogan really can.

Scott raises a skeptical eyebrow, but doesn't press them further. He trusts them both enough at this point. “Uh-huh. Just be careful, okay? I really don't need Tann or any of them up my ass any more than they already are.”

“You got it, boss,” Vetra replies. Drack just chuckles. Which definitely doesn't make Scott feel any better.

They part ways after that, and Scott heads straight to Kralla's Song, the bar where he's supposed to meet his Resistance contact. This _Shena_.

He walks in and takes up residence at the far corner of the bar counter itself. From here, he's able maintain a good view of the entire establishment. Scott looks on with impressed amusement as the asari bartender threatens some krogan merc who tries to walk out on his tab. 

And he waits.

He sits there for at least half an hour, just watching and waiting, growing more impatient with each second that passes.

To be fair, Scott isn't really the most patient even in the best of times, but this place... it really grates on his nerves. He wants off this rotting cesspool of a planet just as soon as humanly possible, if not sooner. “SAM,” he begins suddenly, frustration having reach it's peak, “Are you sure--”

“You look like you're waiting for someone.”

Scott ignores the way something flips in his stomach at the sound of the deep, honeyed voice and he spins around, ready to give whoever it is a piece of his mind. He finds himself face to face with a dark skinned, hazel-eyed Adonis. All the fight is knocked out of him in an instant.

**_This man's bio scan is consistent with Nexus records for one, Reyes Vidal. A shuttle pilot. There is no further information available, though it would appear he left the Nexus during, or soon after, the Uprising._ **

Scott just nods, to himself really, and watches as the other man signals the bartender.

The asari places two drinks in front of him. He offers one to Scott, who simply shakes his head, then shrugs and downs both drinks in quick succession. “Shena,” the man finally says by way of introduction, extending a hand toward Scott. “But, please, call me Reyes.”

He leans in then, his voice pitched even deeper. “I despise code names.”

 _You are gorgeous_ , is the most coherent thought that goes through Scott's mind as he calmly shakes Reyes' hand.

Then he blinks, mentally shaking his head.

**_Is everything alright, Scott?_ **

“Fine, SAM,” he responds hurriedly.

Reyes' eyes narrow, his head tilting almost imperceptibly, clearly curious, but he doesn't ask. 

“So you're Shena, huh?” Scott says, finally, and it comes out sounding far more cool and collected than he feels, a fact for which he is quite grateful. “I have to admit, I was expecting someone a bit more... angaran.”

Reyes chuckles, leading Scott to a dark, quiet corner of the bar. “Well, eventually, Evfra saw the advantage of having someone of my particular... shall we say, talents? at his disposal. Especially since I am someone the Exiles might be more inclined to trust. So, the Resistance pays me to provide them with valuable information.” There is a purposeful pause before he adds, “Among other things.”

“So, you're... what? A smuggler, then?”

Reyes just smirks and gives a smooth shrug of his shoulders. “A rose, by any other name...”

After that, it's all business.

Scott is thankful for that, since the flood of inappropriate thoughts centered around the man in front of him was starting to get distracting.

Reyes goes on to explain that Sloane Kelly has recently captured their target, Vehn Terev, and has him slated for execution some time in the next twenty-four hours. “Great,” Scott sighs, “SAM, anything we can do about that?”

**_Before the Uprising Sloane Kelly was head of Nexus security so, as expected, Outcast Headquarters is heavily guarded. Without some sort of interface into their systems, it is difficult for me to assess further at this time._ **

Scott curses softly under his breath, but Reyes smiles. “Don't worry, Pathfinder,” he says with a cocky grin, “I might have an alternative...”

That voice, though. When Reyes speaks, it's all smooth silk and unspoken promise, and... _Seriously? Get your fucking shit together!_

“I'll speak to the Resistance.” Reyes is still talking, he realizes, and Scott forces his mind, which was apparently trying to get him _killed_ , to focus yet again. “In the meantime, it can't hurt to try your luck with Sloane. After all, the worst she could do is kill you, yes?”

Scott laughs, but Reyes is already making his way toward the door.

“And how do I contact you if this goes south?” Scott calls after him.

Reyes casts a look over his shoulder, that cocky grin still in place, and winks at him.

Scott is left staring into the empty space long after the other man is gone, trying to remember how to breathe.

 ** _Pathfinder_** \- SAM startles him out of his reverie - **_your heart rate is elevated, and your--_**

“Yeah, okay, SAM. Thanks, that's....” Scott sighs. _This intel had really better be worth it,_ he grumbles, mentally. 

Scott scrubs a hand through his hair and starts to leave, but is stopped in his tracks by the bartender's shout.

“Hey!”

He turns and gives her a questioning look.

“You have to pay,” she says, like that is the most obvious thing in the world and it pains her, being forced to actually speak the words.

Scott just stares blankly at her for a moment. “Are you serious?” The look on her face is answer enough. “I'm not the one who had the drinks!”

“Not my problem,” comes the bartender's reply. “You're the one who's here. Must be your lucky day.”

Scott rolls his eyes and gives a heavy sigh, but with a few flicks on his omni-tool, sends the credits over nonetheless.

This is definitely not the hill he wants to die on.

At least he could safely say all inappropriate thoughts about one Reyes Vidal had gone right out the window along with his credits.

Scott considers this a very good thing, because some ridiculously attractive, self absorbed, sexy-voiced smuggler was a distraction he certainly didn't need when they were so close to finally getting somewhere with the Archon.

Or, possibly, ever.

“Keep the change,” he says, snarkily, then turns and walks away without waiting to hear whatever clever retort he's sure comes out of the asari's mouth. _I really can't wait to get off this fucking planet,_ he thinks to himself as he exits the bar, back out into the market square. 

“SAM,” his voice is laced with annoyance, “remind me to have our friend Reyes thank us for the free round.”

**_Yes, Pathfinder._ **

“That was sarcasm, SAM,” he replies, shaking his head, then pulls up his omni-tool to call the Tempest and give them an update.

–--–--–--–--

His little chat with the infamous Sloane Kelly goes about as well as he might have expected.

Sloane takes every opportunity to remind Scott that she and Kadara don't need him. Or the Initiative. Or anyone at all, for that matter.

She denies him access to Vehn Terev, refusing to budge even an inch unless he agrees to a whole slew of bullshit terms. And when Scott, just as stubbornly, tells her to take those bullshit terms and shove them right up her ass, Sloane tosses him unceremoniously out on his.

 _Well, at least she didn't kill you_ , Scott muses to himself. Though if Sloane thinks Scott plans to wait around for her permission to get the intel he needs for a possible lead on the Archon? She's crazier than she looks.

“SAM,” he calls out, already planning his next move as he pulls himself to his feet, brushing off the dirt and sand, “any word from our shady friend, Reyes? Hopefully he's having more luck.” 

**_Negative, Pathfinder. There has been no communication from Mr. Vidal._ **

It had only been maybe forty-five minutes since they had spoken at Kralla's so that wasn't exactly unexpected, but Scott feels frustrated regardless. With a scowl, he starts a path back toward the Tempest. “SAM, do we know anything else--”

His question cuts off with a surprised shout as suddenly he's pulled into a darkened alleyway.

Scott's hand is already moving toward his pistol, that isn't there, on instinct, as his back is pressed up against the wall and he finds himself coming face to face with hazel-gold eyes and an irritatingly arrogant smile. _Son of a bitch_ , he curses silently, letting his hand fall back down to his side. 

“What the fuck, Reyes?” Scott watches as those eyes hone in on a spot near his left temple, slender fingers reaching up to press against his skin. “Ow!” he winces, and bats the hand away, glaring.

Reyes gives him a look of sympathy. “Negotiations with our gracious leader went well, I see?”

“Yeah, you know, I think she really likes me,” Scott quips, prodding at the bruise himself now that it's been brought to his attention. Must be from when that one krogan knocked him in the head. He presses a particularly tender spot, wincing again, and drops his hand just as his omni-tool pings, indicating an incoming call from The Tempest. “Ryder, here.”

“Scott!” Cora's voice crackles through the speaker, “Are you okay? We got an alert from SAM that you might be in trouble. Pretty sure Liam's suiting up to come rescue you as we speak...” Cora's probably not lying, and the image makes Scott laugh.

“Sorry. False alarm. Just a certain informant of ours with a flair for theatrics,” he says, pinning Reyes with a pointed stare. 

Reyes holds both hands in the air, in feigned innocence. Scott laughs again and shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

“Well, hopefully he's got some intel for us?”

Scott raises an eyebrow, then, questioning.

Reyes' seemingly trademarked, self assured smirk makes a reappearance and he nods his head.

“I'll keep you posted,” Scott says before cutting the call's connection. “What have you got?”

Reyes' own omni-tool sparks to life, and his fingers fly over the keys as fast as the words fall out of his mouth. 

“Your man is being held in one of Sloane's prison cells here at her headquarters. If you follow this alley to the very end, you'll emerge near the maintenance access corridor. That will get you in, and should grant you access to Terev's cell without having to deal with Sloane's guards. You will need the security codes, of course, which I am sending to you... now.” Scott's omni-tool chirps, indicating the transfer, and Reyes gives a satisfied nod. Then he pulls a small vial from the pocket of his flight jacket. “After you get your information from Terev, give him this. It should be effective on whatever type of cell Sloane’s got him in. Evfra and his people want to deal with the traitor themselves, back on Aya. So, someone from the Resistance will be waiting to escort him there.”

Scott takes the vial and slips it into his pocket with a small nod of thanks. Then he lets out a long, low whistle, because Reyes' turnaround was pretty damn impressive. “You managed all that in under an hour?”

That earns him another self-satisfied smirk. “On Kadara, you live or you die by your ability to prove useful.” 

Scott isn't really sure what to say to that, so he says nothing.

“A word of advice, if I may?”

The smirk has gone from Reyes' face, and his voice takes on a note of sincerity Scott has not heard from the man up to this point. He nods, and Reyes continues. “You and your Initiative friends are not, strictly speaking, liked. Here, on Kadara. It's not just Sloane and her Outcasts who will take exception to your presence, either. Kadara is a dangerous place. People don't play nice here the way they do on The Nexus.” Reyes' gaze drifts back to Scott's bruised temple briefly. “So, just, watch your back, yeah?”

Scott's eyes narrow and he regards Reyes curiously. Was this guy even for real?

“Uh, thanks,” he replies, with a laugh, “But don't worry. I'm a big boy, Vidal. I can take care of myself just fine.” Reyes nods. It looks like he might say something else, but then thinks better of it. “So,” Scott adds, “when are we going to talk about that bar tab you stiffed me with?”

Reyes laughs, then, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“My apologies. If you like, after you conclude your business here, come find me at Tartarus. Drinks will be on me, I promise.” 

Without another word, Reyes slips out of the alleyway and into the shadows of the night, leaving Scott staring blankly into nothingness. Again.

“That man watches way too many old vids.”

Scott shakes his head, grinning to himself, and turns to make his way further down the alley. “Okay, let's do this, SAM.”


	8. How Far We've Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Matchbox 20 from their album, _Exile on Mainstream._

Reyes' intel proves to be impeccable. The whole operation goes off without a hitch.

And the best part? Terev buried a transponder that might actually allow them to trace the location of the Archon's flagship somewhere outside the Port before being captured by Sloane and the Outcasts. He provides Scott the navpoint.

Finally. After months, they might actually have something solid to go on.

Scott hasn't felt this pumped since Eos.

It's late, though. And dark. And since not even Drack is very keen to go wandering the Kadara badlands in the middle of the night, they agree to head out out at daybreak. Which gives the Tempest's crew a good eight or so hours of down time, a fact that has everyone scurrying from the meeting room as soon as Scott says, “Dismissed.”

“Pathfinder!”

Liam comes jogging up to Scott just as he enters the galley. Scott turns around and leans back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Liam a sideways look. “We fell out of the fucking sky together, Liam. When are you going to stop calling me that like it's my name?”

“What?” The confusion on the other man's face is replaced by awareness a second later. “Oh. Right. Sorry, Ryder.”

He sounds and looks so much like someone just kicked his puppy, Scott can't help but laugh. “What's up?”

“Well, Drack and I, and maybe some of the others, we're all gonna go out to that bar where you met that informant guy, what's it called? Kralla something? So, y'know, I figured... you should come! Right? It feels like a good night to celebrate, don't you think?”

That might be getting a little ahead of themselves. Scott shakes his head.

“We don't even have the transponder yet, and we don't know for sure if it will give us anything in the first place.”

“Yeah, but,” Liam shrugs, “I mean, it's something, right? Better than sitting around with our thumbs up our asses.” Scott shakes his head again, and opens his mouth to reply, but Liam cuts him off. “Come on, Ryder! You can start locking yourself up in your room again _tomorrow_ night, yeah? Just come out with us! You might even have fun.”

Scott wants to say no.

He opens his mouth, in fact, to do just that, ready to give some excuse as to why he can't spend a few hours with the people who have had his back since this shit show started. Which is when he realizes how stupid, and possibly selfish, that is.

What else was he going to do tonight? They're stuck in limbo until they get access to the kett transponder, anyway. There's nothing else Scott could accomplish in the next few hours, except perhaps driving himself even further down the path to self destruction.

And what would be the point in that?

“Okay. Fine,” Scott eventually concedes with a slight sigh, “I'll meet you guys there.”

Liam whoops a cheer, and rushes out of the galley just as Peebee is entering.

“Whoa, hey!” Peebee says when Liam knocks into her in his excitement. She looks over at Scott, accusing but amused. “What exactly did you do that has Captain Kool-Aid all extra hyped up?”

Scott laughs out load at that. “I agreed to go out to the bar with them.”

Peebee's eyes widen. “Really? Oh, well, my mistake, then. That was actually a very subdued reaction on his part.”

“Don't you have some top secret project to be working on?” Scott sneers, teasingly.

“All good things come to those who wait, Ryder!” Peebee grins. “Now, shoo! You don't want to leave your biggest fan waiting, do you?”

Scott rolls his eyes. Peebee really did remind him of his sister. Equal parts endearing and annoying as fuck.


	9. Planets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This chapter has a CW/TW for one brief, VERY vague instance of implied sexual assault (some guy trying to get a rise out of Scott - which works very well, tbh - but I don't want to spring it on anyone just in case). If that makes you uncomfortable, just skip to the first –--–--–--–-- divider. You won't miss anything but the bar fight!
> 
> \--
> 
> Heyo, I'm back! Sorry everybody! It seems life doesn't like when I post my writing, because some major shit goes down every time I start. But life can suck a giant bag of dicks, because I'M GONNA DO IT ANYWAY!
> 
> I'm currently NaNo-ing the shit out of this fic, its Scott/Vega prequel, and a few other WIPs I've had hanging around for, like, ever (with this as priority #1 of course!). I can't promise daily updates like when I started, but rest assured updates will come! Just as often as I can churn them out! A few things changed with this particular fic from what I had originally planned/written, mostly timeline related, so I ended up reworking and rearranging quite a bit. I'm pleased with the changes so far, though, and hope you will be too! You'll have nothing to compare it to, of course, but... you know what I mean.
> 
> HAPPY N7 DAY EVERYONE! #teN7 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Wolf Gang from their album, _Suego Faults._

When Scott finally enters Kralla's Song he is greeted by an already-on-his-way-to-drunk Liam shouting, “Pathfinder!”

He rolls his eyes, but fondly, and makes his way over to the table where Gil, Jaal, and Drack also greet him.

“Ryder!” Gil says, sounding surprised, “Wow. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Scott shrugs, giving a rueful sort of smile. He hasn't even had time to reply, though, when he feels a hand clamp down on his shoulder, spinning him around. “You and your friends aren't welcome here, Nexus,” the glowering human spits out, mere inches from Scott's face.

Scott's entire body is wound as tight as a bow string, brow furrowing as he glares at the man. “Take your hands off me. And back the fuck up.”

Surprisingly, the man obeys, swaying slightly as he does so.

He is clearly quite inebriated. Scott opts to give him the benefit of the doubt and relaxes, just slightly. “Look,” he says, voice calm but firm, “we're not here to cause any problems, okay? So how about you just walk away and we let everyone go back to drinking in peace.”

The man seems to consider Scott's words. He takes another few steps back, away from them and their table.

Satisfied that the situation has deescalated, at least for now, Scott turns back to the group and sits down. His back is to the man, and in fact most of the room, now, but the others are still watching. Scott keeps an eye on their faces for any hint of trouble, just in case.

“So what are you all drinking?” he asks the table.

“You're just gonna let him talk to you like that, Vic?” A new voice calls out from somewhere behind Scott, and he closes his eyes. He should've known it would never be that easy. Scott Ryder doesn't have that kind of luck anymore. “Gonna let him push you around like that? He's not even the real Pathfinder, you know. He's just a little boy playing dress up.”

He opens his eyes to find Liam staring at him, eyebrows raised, posture clearly indicating he's ready to get up and fight and all Scott has to do is say the word. Scott shakes his head, lips twitching into a slight smile. The guy will have to work a lot harder if he wants to get a rise out of him.

 _He's not even wrong_ , Scott's brain supplies, traitor that it is.

“His father was the real Pathfinder, the reason we're in this fucking mess in the first place.” There is a brief pause. “I met your father, you know. He was an arrogant piece of shit, but at least he commanded respect.” Another pause. “Hey! I'm talking to you.”

With a sigh, Scott slowly stands up again, then turns around to finally face this new asshole. He leans back against the back of his chair, crosses his arms over his chest, one eyebrow raised in defiance, every fiber of his being doing it's best to show how unimpressed he is with the bait.

“You think you're tough, kid?” the guy sneers, “You think you're better than the rest of us? You're not shit.” He takes a few steps forward. “The Initiative is a joke, and so are you. Just some pretty boy trying to fill his daddy's shoes. Sloane Kelly eats little shits like you for breakfast.”

Scott rolls his eyes so hard he's kinda surprised he doesn't see his brain.

“I met your sister, too, you know. Speaking of pretty.”

Scott's carefully indifferent facade morphs, then, into a glare, his jaw clenching, and Scott can see in the other man's eyes that he knows he's hit a nerve. He knows he's got him now, he's found the right button to push, and that only serves to make Scott even more pissed off.

“Yeah. She's real pretty.” The guy smirks. “I heard she's in a coma back on the Nexus, is that right? Maybe I should get some friends together and go check on her. Make sure she's having a good time. I bet she'd look ever prettier with--”

Scott is right up in the guys face in an instant, practically vibrating with the force of his anger. “Say one more fucking word,” he dares, voice cold and sharp as ice. “I'll burn this whole damn place to the ground and you right along with it.”

“Yeah?” the guy scoffs. “You and what army, kid?”

Scott feels it when Drack steps in behind him, his immense presence unmistakable; there's someone else, too, probably Liam, off to his left.

And just like that, Scott is a teenager on the Citadel all over again, picking fights down in the Wards just to piss off his dad. A cocky grin spreads it's way across his face. “I don't need an army. I've got a Krogan.” Then he reaches back and punches the fucker square in the jaw.

–--–--–--–--

Scott is grinning like a fool as they emerge back into the market square, flying high on adrenaline and a keen sense of catharsis. It's been a long time since he was in a fight like that - one fought with fists rather than guns. He'd forgotten the raw physicality of it.

“Okay. I admit it, Liam. You were right. That was fun.”

Drack laughs.

Liam cheers and slings his arm around Scott's shoulder as they walk. “Did you all hear that? Please tell me someone else heard that. The Pathfinder just said he's having fun. SAM, you gotta, like, record that one for the history books or something.”

Scott just rolls his eyes and asks, “Everybody okay?” They all answer in the affirmative.

“We'll probably never be allowed back in Kralla's, though, if Umi has anything to say about it,” Drack adds, still chuckling.

“Who cares? We're never coming back to this shit hole planet anyway,” Scott replies. “Sloane and her thugs can have it.”

“Yeah, well. That's great and all, but what now? We're not really calling it a night already, are we?” Gil asks, sounding severely disappointed.

“Nah, no way that's the only bar in town,” Liam reassures him.

**_Mr. Vidal mentioned a place by the name of Tartarus_ **

“Right,” Scott says, “That Reyes guy said something about buying me a drink at a place called Tartarus.”

Liam raises an eyebrow, arm sliding off Scott's shoulder. “The smuggler informant wants to buy you a drink?”

Scott looks at Liam like he's grown a second head.

“Not like-- he _owes_ me a drink. Two actually.” Liam looks skeptical. Scott just shakes his head, still grinning. “It's a long story.”

“Tartarus is down in the slums,” Drack chimes in, “There's an elevator back at the docks, goes down through the mountain.”

Everyone agrees to this plan of action.

–--–--–--–--

Tartarus, they soon learn, is a dump.

But it's much bigger than Kralla's. And the people, for the most part, seem less righteously aggressive toward their presence. There are actually dancers, and music blaring so loud Scott can feel the vibrations of it in his chest. If he doesn't think about it too hard, he can almost pretend he's standing in any one of the clubs back home. It's the first truly familiar thing he's encountered here in Heleus, and it makes him smile.

The group of them commandeer a table off in a dark corner, and Scott offers to buy the first round of drinks.

He is trying, and failing, to get a bartender to pay any attention to him when a familiar voice whispers, “Hey there,” right in his ear.

Once again ignoring the unbidden feeling in his stomach, Scott turns to greet the man with a smile. “Reyes.”

“You haven't come to destroy Tartarus as well, have you?” Reyes asks with a smirk. Then he signals the bartender.

“And you were worried we couldn't take care of ourselves,” Scott can't help but reply with a bit of snark.

A few moments later two drinks appear in front of Reyes, and Scott turns to glare at the one who'd delivered them. He'd been waiting almost ten minutes to place their order. A thought occurs to him, though, and he turns back to Reyes again. “How could you possibly know about that?”

Reyes chuckles. “Word travels fast,” he says, giving a slight shrug. “Besides, it is my job to know what's going on here on Kadara, or perhaps you forgot?” He offers one of the glasses to Scott. “I believe I owed you a drink.”

Scott nods, and this time takes the drink Reyes offers.

“So, shall we toast to your success? I received word the Resistance has the traitor in their possession. And here you are, in one piece. I assume you were satisfied with the information I provided?” Reyes asks, one eyebrow lifting in elegant emphasis of his question.

Scott resists the urge to roll his eyes. Every move Reyes makes is as though it were part of some elaborate, dramatic performance. Still...

“Yeah. Quite impressed, actually,” Scott replies with a nod. “Thanks for your help.”

“Well, that's very good to hear. Perhaps we can work together again in the future.”

He raises his glass. Scott laughs, but clinks his own glass together with Reyes' as he shakes his head. He hopes they never have to come back to Kadara again, but says, “Yeah, maybe,” anyway, to be polite.

“And the intel from your man, Terev?” Reyes asks, taking a drink. “Did you get what you were looking for?”

“We're looking into it,” is all Scott's willing to say on that. “Listen,” he continues, changing the subject, “you don't think maybe you could work whatever magic you just pulled on that bartender to get drinks for my team, do you? You really weren't kidding about people not liking us...”

Reyes laughs. “Kian, the owner, and I go back aways. Don't worry, I'll talk to him,” he says. “Where are your friends?”

Scott motions toward the table where the others are sitting.

Reyes nods. “Consider it done.” Scott brings up his omni-tool to send the credits, but Reyes waves him off. “That's not necessary.”

Scott gives Reyes a curious, somewhat suspicious look.

“You only owe me one, after this, you know,” he says, holding up his glass before finally taking a drink of his own.

Reyes laughs again. “Don't worry about it. Kian and I have a, sort of, arrangement,” he says, tripping over the words a little.

“Uh huh,” is all Scott says, quite sure he doesn't want to know the details anyway.

Reyes smirks. Scott wonders just how full of themselves someone would actually need to be to smirk like that as often as Reyes does.

He suspects quite a lot.

“You're welcome to join us,” Scott finds himself saying, anyway.

Reyes glances over toward the table again, but then shakes his head. “Thank you, but no,” he says, stupid smirk still firmly in place. “I have some other matters to attend to. Go join your friends, I'll have someone come to take your orders.”

He tries to protest the credits situation again, but Reyes shuts him down.

Scott returns to the group, sitting down at the table with a shrug. “It seems the first round is on the house,” he announces. Everyone cheers.

“Hang on,” Gil says, “This guy's not only buying you a drink, now he's buying drinks for all your friends? Someone's trying to impress you, Ryder.”

Liam is nodding, and Scott scowls. “Will you two stop. Even if that is true, it's 'cause he wants us to do something for him. That's all.”

“I don't know,” Gil replies, grinning, “If he's that guy you were talking to over at the bar, he's pretty hot. I'd play the odds if I were you.”

“Okay, slow down,” Liam says, “How about we don't actually try to set the Pathfinder up with a criminal.”

“Hey, I know, how about we don't try to set the Pathfinder up with anyone!” Scott says, eyes wide, staring at them both like they've lost their minds.

“Just trying to help,” Gil responds, holding up his hands defensively.

A young woman comes to take their drink orders, then. When she gets to him, Scott shakes his head. “I'm fine, thanks,” he says with a smile, holding up the drink he'd gotten from Reyes. After she leaves, Gil leans toward Scott, conspiratorially.

“So you don't mind if I give it a go, then, yeah?”

“Be my guest,” Scott says with a laugh, “Although, if all goes according to plan we'll be leaving first thing in the morning.”

“Damn,” Gil replies. Then grins. “He's really hot.”

There's silence for a few seconds. Then Scott grins as well.

“He's got a really great voice, too” he says.

Gil explodes into laughter, slapping his palm against the table. “Welcome to the conversation, Ryder! I knew you were a man after my own heart.”

Scott's grin gets even wider. Liam just shakes his head, muttering something to himself with a smile.

“You know, that actually reminds me of,” Gil begins, and then he's regaling them all with a tale of his adventures as a rather misguided youth on Earth that has everyone at the table crying with laughter. Toward the end of his story, the server brings over their drinks. Everyone cheers again.

Scott leans back in his chair with a smile. Right now, this moment, is the most like himself Scott has felt since waking up six months ago.

It feels exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

“You and Noah would have gotten along really well," Liam says to Gil, launching into his own story about his time with HUS-T1.

Then everyone is reminiscing about their lives before the Hyperion's arrival in Andromeda.

Jaal talks of his time training under the Moshae. Drack has an endless supply of war stories he seems more than happy to share.

The server comes back to take their orders again at one point and there is a moment of confusion before she explains that apparently Reyes had comped them for the whole night. Naturally, Gil jumps all over that. But Gil is also easily distracted and he moves on just as quickly, arguing with Liam about some tech thing Scott doesn't even understand.

Shaking his head, Scott quietly watches each of them for a moment, and smiles. He certainly could have worse people to be trapped in this nightmare with, that's for sure. He would be absolutely fucking nowhere without the rest of the team there beside him.

Scott hopes they all know how clear that is to him.

“What about you, Ryder?” Jaal asks, startling Scott out of his thoughts, “What did you do before you came to Andromeda?”

“What?” he says, before his brain catches up, “Oh. I, uh, was a Marine in the Systems Alliance. So, human military, basically. Kind of like the Resistance, but... not really,” Scott replies. Jaal is still looking at him intently, so he goes on, “I was special forces, stationed on Fehl Prime to--”

“Whoa, that's out in Terminus, right?” Liam interrupts. Scott nods. “Damn. Bet you could tell some stories.”

“Believe me, it wasn't nearly as interesting as it sounds.” Scott says, then he tilts his head slightly, “Well. When we were first deployed there it was bad. The colony was under attack. Our drop ships were shot down, every other squad...”

Scott shakes his head. “Our Captain was hurt. Everything was fucked. There was," he pauses, quickly does a count in his head, "just six of us. But our Lieutenant, he stepped up, kept us alive and did what he needed to do.”

Scott smiles then, staring into his mostly untouched drink. Maybe he's just been channeling James this entire time without even realizing it.

He glances up again to find everyone still staring at him. “We got reassigned to guard and help rebuild the colony. It was really pretty boring after that. We were basically glorified security guards,” he adds, awkwardly. “The people loved us, though.”

“You were never reassigned anywhere else?” Liam asks.

“The Alliance, or should I say my Dad, tried, once,” Scott laughs, “but I turned it down.”

“You were happy there?” Jaal asks, ever curious. Scott nods again. “Then why did you leave?”

The conversation was rapidly veering into Don't Want To Talk About This territory, but Scott doesn't want to seem rude by shutting Jaal down abruptly. “Uh, it's kind of complicated,” Scott says with something resembling a laugh. “But, basically, I was forced to leave the Alliance.”

“What for?”

“For having the name Ryder,” Scott quips, trying to shrug it off as unimportant.

The look on Jaal's face suggests he intends to keep questioning him, though, and Scott sighs.

“My dad's research, SAM,” he continues, motioning to his own head, “it was all highly illegal back in the Milky Way. They take artificial intelligence pretty seriously there, on account of... well, it doesn't matter. The point is the Council, the Alliance, no one was very pleased when they found out what he was up to.” _And they don't even know the half of it._ “My dad was totally ostracized. Sara and I were, I don't know, collateral damage I guess. Everything just sort of imploded after that.”

“And that's why you came to Andromeda?” Jaal asks again.

Scott shrugs. “Yeah, sort of.”

“That was Blood Pack, wasn't it?” Drack asks. Scott nods. “I heard about that. That was you, huh? Pretty impressive.”

But Scott shakes his head. “No. That was James Vega. I just followed orders.”

Drack chuckles. “He's six hundred years dead, right? I don't think he'll care if you take the credit, kid.”

It's a joke.

Scott knows it's just a joke, but that doesn't stop it from feeling like a tram just hit him square in the chest at full speed. Scott forces a laugh anyway. After a moment, he pushes his chair back and stands. “I'll be right back,” he says, claiming to need a new drink before making a quick exit.

Scott heads toward the bar, but then veers off, eventually making his way up the stairs to the second floor, where it's much less crowded. He walks over to stand by the balcony overlooking the main floor, and takes a deep breath.

_You're being stupid._

It's not like Scott didn't know perfectly well that James is dead. That everyone he's ever known is dead.

**_Scott--_ **

Scott squeezes his eyes shut at SAM's invasion into his thoughts. “Just, please, not now, SAM,” he interrupts before SAM can say anything more.

His reprieve only lasts a moment, though.

“That's the same drink I handed you an hour ago, isn't it?”

Scott sighs, but opens his eyes to see Reyes appear out of nowhere and lean over to glance into Scott's cup. His own gaze travels to the drink in his hand. “I don't really drink very often,” he explains, “but it seemed wrong to not accept. You know, since you owed me to begin with?”

Reyes laughs.

“Though, now,” Scott continues, turning to face the other man fully, “it seems my crew owes you for their night of drunken debauchery.” His eyes narrow just slightly as he regards Reyes for a moment, head tilting to the side. “So what's your angle, there?”

Reyes plays at being affronted, but Scott sees right through the facade.

“Cut the shit, already. I'm not an idiot. You said yourself, everyone here hates us, it's not like that's a move that could win you a lot of friends. So, I'll ask again. What's your angle?”

“Okay. Fine,” Reyes starts with a huff, “there's a party tomorrow night, up at the Port. I happen to have an invitation. Sloane is hosting, and--”

“You're friends with Sloane now?” Scott interrupts, skeptically.

Reyes doesn't miss a beat, he just smirks at Scott and says, “I'm friends with everyone. Or, perhaps, no one. Depends how you look at it, I suppose.”

Scott can't help but roll his eyes this time. He's surprised he doesn't introduce himself as “Vidal, Reyes Vidal. Shaken not stirred,” or what the fuck ever it was that secret agent guy from the old vids used to say.

“Okay, whatever, what's the point?”

There is a moment of silence, and a look of confusion crosses Reyes' face. “I beg your pardon?”

Scott is growing more annoyed by the second, tired of being tasked with random shit like he and the team are some sort of personal errand service for all of Andromeda. “I mean, what's the point? What's the job? What do you want us to do?”

Reyes laughs, and it's the most awkward and off-kilter Scott has ever seen him.

“I don't think you--” Reyes starts to say, but realization has already dawned and Scott looks at him in shock.

_Holy shit, those two fuckers were right._

“... are you trying to ask me out? Like, on a date?”

“Well. If you have to ask, I guess that means my technique could use some work,” Reyes chuckles.

“Suppose that I were,” he continues when Scott doesn't say anything, too stuck on the absurdity of this entire situation, “what would you say?”

Reyes says it all so matter of fact, as though people just going on dates is actually a thing that still just happens in this totally fucked up galaxy. It's too much cognitive dissonance for Scott's brain to handle, and he gives a slightly manic, startled sounding laugh.

Reyes' eyes narrow, watching Scott coldly for a moment. “All you Nexus assholes think you're better than the rest of us,” he says, bitterly.

“Hey, no,” Scott says as Reyes starts to walk away. He grabs his arm gently, forcing Reyes to turn back around, “I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at...” He trails off. 

_Myself? Life? This galaxy, the entire fucking universe? Just everything that exists?_

“Look,” Scott tries again, releasing Reyes' arm, “I don't know you, but you seem... a decent enough human being. You helped us with the angaran, which... like I said, clearly not a popular move around here. Maybe it was only because of Evfra, I don't know. But if everything works out, this could be... really big. And I'm very grateful for your help.”

Scott scoffs then, shaking his head. “And I definitely don't think that Scott Ryder is any better than Reyes Vidal. I'm no better than anyone, I'm just...” He sighs. “But I have to believe that the Initiative is better than Sloane, and this fucking place. Because, otherwise, what the hell am I even doing? The Nexus sure as hell isn't perfect, I get a headache just thinking about that shit show. And I can't speak to what happened before my team got here. But we're trying to do the right thing. For _everyone_ in Heleus, whether they want to believe that or not... and...”

_Okay, just stop talking, now._

Reyes just stares at him for a while. Then, that stupid fucking smirk returns to his face. “Are you trying to say you _will_ go to the party with me?”

Scott laughs, dropping his head briefly, then looking back up at Reyes with a smirk of his own. “Oh, you are trouble, aren't you?”

“Am I?” Reyes replies, all innocence.

Yeah, right.

Scott shakes his head. “I can't.”

Reyes' head tilts slightly, his eyes narrowing. “But you want to?”

“What I want doesn't factor into any equation,” Scott replies, then he sighs, shaking his head. “Look, you are very attractive, okay? On many levels. A fact that you are clearly very much aware of.” Reyes laughs at that, and Scott grins in response. “But, we're leaving in a few hours, and I don't know what's gonna happen after that, and I am a fucking--”

Scott cuts off with a harsh laugh. “I just can't. In some other life, maybe. Just not this one.”

Reyes nods slowly. “So. You don't plan to return to Kadara, I take it?”

“I don't really plan any of this, shit just sort of happens and then I try to deal with the fallout,” Scott jokes. Sort of.

Reyes laughs. “Well, I wish you luck with that, Ryder. Truly. And if you ever do find yourself back on Kadara... in need of information perhaps? Or, just for any reason,” he pauses just to give Scott a meaningful look, “You can always find me at Tartarus.”


	10. The Ringing In My Ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today you get two chapters for the price of one! ;) This first one is super short and really just pseudo-porn. It's not terribly graphic, but there's no plot whatsoever. So if you prefer, skip ahead to chapter eleven! And also thank you all for your endless patience while I try to get my shit together and get back into some sort of regular posting rhythm. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Adam Pascal from his album, _Civilian_.

“Does this mean you changed your mind about the party?” Reyes asks, smirking as Scott slowly backs him up against the wall. Scott is beginning to really hate that smirk, but at least this time he has a plan to wipe it off the smug bastard's face.

“Do you ever shut up?” Scott retorts, placing the palm of each hand flat against the wall on either side of Reyes's shoulders, trapping him there.

“I was sort of hoping there were other reasons the angara decided to call you _mouth._ ”

Reyes looks shocked and bewildered for only a moment before the cool and collected facade returns, but Scott revels in every second of it.

“Oh, yeah. Jaal told me what your little code name means,” he continues with a smirk of his own.

“Well, I've never--” Reyes starts to say, oozing over-confidence form every pore. 

Scott bites down hard on the man's neck, just below his ear, and Reyes cuts off with a sharp gasp, then a moan, hands flying up to grab at Scott's shoulders. Scott smiles against Reyes' skin and then let's his tongue soothe over the spot and pulls back to look at him with a mischievous grin.

“Sorry, you were saying?”

Reyes chuckles, then opens his eyes - those eyes that somehow feel like they can see through to Scott's very soul - to meet Scott's gaze. “I've never had any complaints,” he says, just a little breathless.

 _Much better,_ Scott thinks, watching as Reyes' tongue slips out to wet his lips. Scott wants to trace it's path with his fingertips. So he does. Then he moves forward again, one hand grabbing the back of Reyes' head, tilting it back just slightly as he crushes their lips together.

Reyes opens to him instantly, and Scott tightens his grip in Reyes' hair as he lets his tongue explore. Reyes moans into his mouth. Scott lets go but doesn't break the kiss, hands moving to Reyes' hips as he crushes him back against the wall.

After a few moments, Reyes shifts his hips so their erections brush against one another and Scott pulls back, letting out a sharp breath. Then he grins. “We'll see about that,” he says, moving his hands up to Reyes' shoulders and pressing down.

Reyes quirks an eyebrow, but obeys Scott's silent command and drops to his knees, clearly taking his words as a challenge. Scott grins even wider.

As it turns out Reyes is true to his word, and Scott can tell right away he's not going to last long.

He lets out a shaky sigh and stares down, one hand stroking the side of Reyes's face and threading through his hair, unable to look away from the sight of Reyes bobbing up and down on his dick.

Scott doubts he's ever had a single complaint in his life.

His breath is coming in short, sporadic little bursts, Reyes' clever mouth quickly pushing him closer and closer to blissful oblivion. Losing himself in the sensations, Scott lets his head drop back.

It connects with something solid, and warm.

He jerks forward in shock, the motion forcing his cock further down Reyes' throat, causing him to gag slightly. Scott gasps at the jolt that sends through him but quickly regains his composure, then turns his head to see James grinning down at him.

His brain doesn't have time to fully process this before James is pulling Scott back roughly against his chest, one hand pushing his shirt up to play with his nipples, the other gripping tightly at his hip while he presses his rock hard cock up against Scott's ass. Scott whimpers.

“Your friend was right, you know,” James practically growls in Scott's ear, “This guy is hot as fuck.” 

Scott looks down just in time to see James' hand move from his hip to grasp the back of Reyes' head, pushing him further down on Scott's dick. “I wanna see you come down his throat.” 

Scott cries out and squeezes his eyes shut, head falling back against James' shoulder again, trembling as he does just that. His knees almost give out, but James' arm around his chest tightens, holding him in place. 

“Good boy.”


	11. The Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Air Traffic Controller from their album, _Nordo_.

When Scott opens his eyes again, he is greeted by the cold, metallic gray ceiling of his quarters on board the Tempest. He can feel a wet spot just above his waist, and he sighs. So much for having rid himself of certain thoughts about Reyes. _What are you, twelve years old?_

With a scowl, Scott sits up and uses the sheet to quickly clean himself off, then tosses it toward the corner of the room. 

_“Perhaps your recent lack of--”_

“Please! Spare me the biology lesson, SAM.” He groans and scrubs a hand over his face. “What time is it?”

_“Approximately 0700 local time. The sun is just beginning to rise over the port, Pathfinder.”_

“Okay.” Scott flops back against the mattress. _Okay._

Right now, he wants nothing more than to stay in this bed for the rest of eternity and never have to worry about another thing for as long as he lives. It doesn't matter how much sleep he gets lately, Scott is always exhausted.

And that dream, while a nice reprieve from the constant trend of watching everyone he's ever cared about turned into mindless killing machines by the kett, doesn't really do much to make him feel better. It's just one more fucking example of how completely out of control his life has become.

It's only the thought of closing in on the Archon that keeps him from giving up entirely.

_**May I ask you a question, Scott?** _

He doesn't jump at the intrusion. Scott figures that counts as progress, or something like it, at least.

He sighs. “What's up, SAM?”

_“What happened between you and Lieutenant Vega?”_

Once again, that is definitely not a question Scott was expecting.

He lets out a startled laugh as he sits up and looks over at the display on his desk, face a mask of confusion and annoyance. “I don't fucking know, why don't you ask him? What the hell does that matter anyway?”

_“It affects you deeply. I would say it matters a great deal.”_

Scott lays back down against the bed. He doesn't respond.

There's nothing for him to say.

No snarky comment he can deflect with because what SAM said is true, and the straight truth is always the hardest thing to deflect.

_“Is it because of Lieutenant Vega that you deny your feelings for Mr. Vidal?”_

“Okay,” Scott says again, this time forcing himself up and out of the bed. “Look, no offense, SAM, but this is really not the sort of thing I'm okay talking about with you. Like, at all. Ever. Just...” He trails off.

There is a short pause. _“Perhaps you would be more comfortable talking with Doctor T'Perro--”_

Scott scowls and rolls his eyes, all emotions once again locked safely away in their appropriate compartments for now.

“I don't need a shrink, SAM, I need a shower,” he says stubbornly, grabbing a fresh set of clothes from the closet.

“Tell Liam and Jaal to meet me in the cargo bay in an hour.”

–--–--–--–--

He should have known it was going to be one of those days.

As soon as they step off the Tempest, they are met with a dead body – an angaran. Two of Sloane's Outcasts appear to be standing guard.

“I would like to know what happened here, Ryder,” Jaal says, staring at the body on the ground.

Scott nods and he, Jaal, and Liam make their way over.

“Hey,” Scott says casually once they get close enough to be heard, “What's with the body?”

“Fucking Charlatan,” one of the guards, the taller one, spits out, earning himself a glare from the other.

“Hey, man, shut up! If Sloane hears you talking about them, she'll have us both exiled.”

“So, the exiles are exiling each other now? That's hilarious,” Liam mumbles.

“What, you really think Sloane's afraid of a name?” the taller one asks, turning to his friend, “You're crazy.”

“Okay, back up,” Scott interjects, trying to keep the focus on the information, “who, or what, is the Charlatan?”

“The Charlatan? Leader of the Collective?”

When Scott doesn't show any hint of understanding, the guy shakes his head in disbelief.

“Man, where have you been? They're the ones responsible for all these murders, trying to make it look like Sloane is losing control. They've been threatening to take the port for a while, but it seems like they're stepping up their game lately.”

“Yeah, like that'll ever happen,” the tall guard snorts. His friend doesn't seem as convinced.

“So... this is a frequent occurrence?” Scott asks, motioning to the body.

“This is Kadara,” one of them replies, like the answer to that question should be inherently obvious.

“Right,” Scott says, unimpressed. “Such a lovely place.”

“So the Collective, they're what, like a rival gang or something?” Liam asks.

The shorter guard nods.

“And the Charlatan is the one who calls the shots,” Scott says, more a statement than a question.

The guard nods again. 

“No one really knows who they are, at least no one I've ever heard of. But I have heard a lot of rumors. Sounds like a real nasty piece of work.”

_Sounds like just another power hungry, self absorbed douchebag to me,_ Scott muses. 

“It doesn't matter who they are,” the other guy adds, “Sloane will kick all their assess, just like she did with the kett.”

“Yeah, that's great,” Scott says, dissmissive, no longer interested in any of this.

They have more than enough shit to deal with without throwing policing the exiles into the mix. He turns to Liam and Jaal.

“This seems like a Kadara problem.” They both nod in agreement. “Let's just get what we came for and get the hell out of here.”

–--–--–--–--

The badlands are about as hellish as they expected.

Getting caught in the crossfire of one too many turf wars, or just straight up attacked by the people they'd stopped to help, quickly teaches them that being a good samaritan on this god forsaken planet was a dangerous, possibly deadly decision.

It doesn't take long to decide they should just keep focused on the mission at hand.

 _“There are monoliths on the surface, which would indicate the presence of a vault,”_ SAM informs them at one point.

“Well, Peebee will be thrilled to hear that,” Scott says.

“Yeah, and maybe it will give us something to hold over Sloane if we ever need to,” Liam adds, making a very excellent point.

When they arrive at the location of the nav point, between two seemingly abandoned buildings tucked away next to the mountains, Scott brings the Nomad to a stop. “Okay,” he says, getting out and pulling up his scanner, starting to search the area, “should be right around here somewhere.”

Liam grabs two shovels from the back of the Nomad, then he and Jaal follow Scott until he stops in the shadow of one of the buildings, pointing at the ground. “There.” Liam hands him a shovel, and they both start digging.

“It's busted,” Liam says when Scott finally has the transponder in his hands.

“Of course it is,” Scott grumbles. “SAM, any ideas?”

_**It appears the power source may be the problem. I am not sufficiently familiar with kett technology to be certain. I will continue to investigate.** _

Scott curses under his breath. “Well, maybe Gil can work some of his magic. Come on, let's head back.”

The three of them start toward the nomad but a sudden loud, high-pitched sound over their comm-link has them all grabbing their ears, swearing.

“My apologies,” Reyes' voice suddenly rings out in their ears. “Hello, Ryder! How are you this morning?”

“Reyes?!” Scott's face scrunches up in confusion. “What the fu-- did you just hack our comms?”

“I did. Again, I apologize,” Reyes replies, “It's just that I have a somewhat pressing matter I was hoping you'd be willing to help with.”

Scott just shakes his head in annoyance.

“And what exactly is so pressing you couldn't just call? Or email? Or, hell, even come to the Tempest like a normal person?”

“Well, I've just been informed that you are currently in the mountains near the sulfur springs--”

“So you're stalking me now, too?”

Scott should probably be at least mildly disturbed by the fact that doesn't upset him nearly as much as it should.

Reyes laughs. “A Nexus presence on Kadara is not exactly inconspicuous, Ryder. Perhaps if you wish to go unnoticed, and maybe live a little longer, you should lose the blue and white Initiative shaped bullseye you have plastered all over your vehicles, and your armor, and your--”

“Yeah, yeah,” Scott interrupts, rolling his eyes, “I got it. What the hell do you want?”

“Well. The building just behind you was recently the location of a murder. There has been a new epidemic of murders on Kadara--”

“Someone, calls themselves the Charlatan, going up against Sloane. We heard all about it,” Liam cuts him off.

“That is the theory, yes,” Reyes replies.

But Scott can hear the suspicion in his voice. “You don't agree?”

“The Charlatan is known for being discreet. Murdering dozens of people in public isn't quite their MO. I have another theory.”

There is a pause. _For dramatic effect,_ Scott can't help thinking.

“Have you heard of the roekaar?”

Jaal makes a sound of disgust; Scott and Liam both look over at him in question.

“The roekaar are located mainly on Havaarl, our homeworld,” Jaal explains. “They are... extremists, and have made it their mission to rid the galaxy of anyone and anything that is not angaran. I was not aware of roekaar operating on Kadara, however.”

“Great,” Scott says with a sigh, “so, add roekaar to the ever growing list of things in Andromeda that want to kill us.”

“But the body we saw at the docks earlier was angaran,” Liam points out, clearly bringing his A game today, “Why would they kill one of their own? That doesn't make sense.”

“The only angaran victims have all been vocal Milky Way sympathizers,” Reyes says, simply.

_Oh, good, because that's a thing now, too._

“Okay,” Scott sighs, “let's assume you're right. That's bad, I got that. But I still don't get what any of this has to do with Sloane, or this Charlatan. Or why you care, for that matter.”

“I believe that the roekaar came here hoping to find other angara more willing to see their view of things since Sloane took over the port. I think they found an opportunity to have us destroy ourselves, instead, so they took it.” Just from the way he sighs, Scott can tell this means a lot to Reyes. “Tensions between the Outcasts and the Collective are getting worse and worse every day, and these murders being blamed on the Charlatan is part of why. Kadara is on the brink of civil war, Ryder. And innocent people will be caught in the middle.”

Scott nods. That made sense. All out war on Kadara would be bad for everyone, even the Nexus.

And if it turns out Reyes is right, that these roekaar really are the ones responsible for the murders and they're starting to expand their presence in Heleus... well, then it's not just a Kadara problem anymore after all.

“Okay,” he says. “What do you need us to do?”

“I've already had people search the area, but they weren't able to find anything useful or definitive. I'm hoping that with that fancy SAM of yours, perhaps you might have better luck,” Reyes answers.

“That's it? Just scan for evidence?” Scott asks.

Reyes laughs. “If you were expecting something more sinister, I am sorry to disappoint. Let me know if you find anything.”

There is a thankfully much quieter, static-like sound, which Scott assumes is indication Reyes cut the connection.

“Okay, let's get this over with,” he sighs, pulling up his scanner again and heading toward the building. “Oh, and SAM? Find the glitch, or whatever the fuck, that allowed him to do that and fix it? Please.”

_**Already on it, Pathfinder.** _

–--–--–--–--

Several hours later, Scott, Liam, and Jaal walk into Tartarus, tired and a bit sore, but successful.

Reyes had been right about everything.

Again.

The three of them managed to track the roekaar back to their base of operations in Draullir.

Jaal had put it quite mildly; their views were extreme to say the least. They refused to hear anything Scott had to say, but at least they admitted to the murders before they attacked, forcing the team to take them all out.

It's still early, so Tartarus is practically empty. They walk over to the bar, where this time they are greeted with a smile.

“You're the Pathfinder,” the bartender says, apparently by way of introduction.

“That's what everyone keeps telling me,” Scott replies.

“My name's Kian,” the man says. “Get you a drink?”

Scott shakes his head. “No, thank you, I'm fine. But, my friends might...” He looks over at Jaal and Liam.

Jaal shrugs. Liam grins. “If you're buying,” he replies, and they both sit down at the bar.

Scott laughs and pulls up his omni-tool to send the credits. Kian waves him off.

“Sorry, Pathfinder. Your money's no good here.”

“Wait, again? What the--” Scott shakes his head. “You know what, never mind. Where's Reyes?”

Kian laughs, and Scott gets the distinct feeling he's just been the punchline of a joke he doesn't understand.

“The room upstairs. He said to give you the lock code.”

The man pulls up his omni-tool and pushes a few buttons, then Scott's own chirps it's alert.

“Thanks,” Scott says skeptically, still not sure what to make of this guy, or whatever arrangement it is he has with Reyes. He turns back to Liam and Jaal. “You two behave. I'll be right back.”

Heading up to the second floor, Scott looks around. There's only one door, so he walks over, waving his omni-tool at the panel, and walks inside when it opens. “Okay, what are you playing at this ti--- whoa.”

Scott stops short, all thought of quarrel over bar tabs lost as he takes in the room. Which is not really a room at all. More of a storage closet, tiny and cramped with crates and boxes pushed off to one side and shelves lining the walls. There is a computer terminal in one of the far corners, and a bench with a small table to the right that looks like it might have once been part of the bar's seating.

Reyes is is reclining on a makeshift bed in the other corner that appears to be nothing more than other crates and boxes stacked together with something that might resemble a mattress thrown on top. “You live here?”

“We can't all afford the luxurious life of a Pathfinder,” Reyes snarks, setting aside the datapad he'd been engrossed in. “You have information for me, I take it?”

Scott looks around again.

He's pretty sure he'd trade this storage closet for his role of Pathfinder any day of the week and twice on Sundays, but he keeps that little thought to himself.

“Sure do,” he says, sitting down on end of the bench closest to the bed, “plus a bunch of dead roekaar, at this nav-point.” Scott uses his omni-tool to send Reyes the location of their base, then hands him the knife and a datapad. “We found this knife at the murder scene. Your people, by the way? Really aren't that thorough, you should probably find new ones.” Reyes laughs, and Scott smiles. “Anyway, SAM eventually tracked them back to a cave in Draullir, but... they didn't want to make friends.”

Reyes scoffs. “I bet not,” he says, already looking through the datapad intently.

“That should have everything you would need to prove the roekaar were behind the recent string of murders. If you really think that will help.”

Reyes nods distractedly as he continues to peruse the information. After a while, he looks up. “Thank you, Ryder,” he says with a sincerity that, combined with the look he's giving him, has Scott squirming awkwardly in his seat.

“Yeah, well. You helped us, we helped you. Now we're even, right?”

Reyes quirks an eyebrow, then holds the datapad up. “You went a bit above and beyond what I asked you for,” he says.

Scott just shrugs. He's never been one to leave a job half finished. Whether he wanted the job or not.

“Well,” Reyes continues, “I'll be sure to let everyone know who they can thank for getting to the bottom of this. You may have just made yourself some friends here on Kadara, Pathfinder. Congratulations.”

“Well, that's a relief. I'm not sure I would have been able to leave otherwise,” Scott says sarcastically, moving to stand up. But Reyes shifts forward quickly, coming to sit on the edge of the makeshift bed, and places his hand over Scott's where it rests against his knee.

Scott freezes, staring down at their hands, a million and one thoughts flying through his head.

“You could stay,” Reyes says quietly. Then a bit louder, “Perhaps come to that party with me?”

Scott looks up at Reyes thoughtfully for a moment. Then he gives an awkward laugh, pulls his hand away and stands up, shrugging and shaking his head as he takes a few steps backward toward the door.

“Sorry, I have my own party to get to,” he says. “New orders from the Nexus. We have to haul ass to Aya so I can play Initiative Poster Boy at some diplomatic something or other.” Scott makes no effort to hide the displeasure in his voice as he mimes the act of shooting himself in the head.

Reyes gives one of those smirks, and Scott tells himself he's imagining the disappointment it seems he is trying to hide.

“Well, good luck.” Reyes stands and sets the datapad down on the table. “Sounds like you'll need it.”

That was true enough. Scott has no idea how he is supposed to help sell something he's not sure he believes in in the first place.

He is not looking forward this event, at all.

“I'll tell Efvra you said hi,” he says with a grin.

Reyes laughs, and Scott turns to leave.

He's halfway out the door before he turns back.

“Okay. I have to ask you something.”

Reyes, having moved to sit on the bench, leans back and kicks his feet up on the table, just watching Scott and waiting.

Scott isn't really sure how to word his question, so he goes with the first thing that comes to his head.

“What are you doing here?”

Reyes's brow furrows slightly. “Sorry? Do mean here, in this room? Or...”

“I mean Kadara.” Scott laughs. “I guess. I mean... how did you get mixed up in all this? I'm assuming you played a big part in the Uprising--”

Reyes laughs loudly at that, and Scott goes quiet.

“No,” Reyes says, shaking his head, still chuckling softly, “I had no part of that.”

Scott narrows his eyes, studying Reyes carefully for a moment, but finds no indication he is lying. Then he sits down next to him with a shrug of his shoulders. “Then, I don't get it. You're smart. You're clearly resourceful as hell. What are you doing here, fighting for scraps, living in a fucking closet in some trash bar, trying to keep this shithole from imploding on itself?” He laughs, and shakes his head. “What's your story, Reyes?”

Reyes smiles. Not his usual smirk, but a real, genuine smile. He drops his feet to the floor and turns on the bench so he's facing Scott.

“I know you don't think very much of this place, or its people, but they're not all the monsters your Nexus makes them out to be. There are a lot of people who were just angry and afraid, and got caught up in something they didn't really understand.”

Scott can certainly relate to that, that's for damn sure.

“What do you know about the Charlatan?” Reyes asks suddenly.

Scott shrugs. “Not much, I guess. Enough to know they're no better than Sloane, anyway.”

Reyes nods.

“Did you know Sloane takes a cut of any business done here on Kadara? Or that she charges the people protection fees, just for the privilege of existing?” Scott shakes his head, and Reyes continues. “When someone can't pay, she sends some of her Outcasts to beat them in the street as a message to everyone else. And if they still can't pay, they are exiled to the badlands to fend for themselves.”

Scott blows out a breath, shaking his head. “That's fucked up.”

“The list goes on, believe me.” Reyes scowls. “No one cares about the people here. Your Nexus doesn't--”

“Will you stop saying that,” Scott interrupts, making a face of mild disgust, “it's not my Nexus, okay?”

Reyes just shrugs and rolls his eyes. Like that was nothing but semantics.

And maybe he's right.

Maybe Scott has more weight to throw around than he thinks.

“Everywhere I've ever been,” Reyes begins, “before Andromeda or since, it's always the same. Doesn't matter if they're supposed to be the good guys or the bad guys, it's always the big guys taking advantage of all the other people below them.” Reyes shakes his head. “Someone has to care about the little people, Ryder,” he finishes, practically vibrating with his fervor.

A smile slowly spreads its way across Scott's face. “Well, what do you know.”

Reyes gives a look of confusion.

“You really are a good man under all that sketchiness and bravado and drama, aren't you?”

Reyes huffs a laugh, and shakes his head. “I'm really not.”

Scott doesn't buy it for a second.

He just laughs and rolls his eyes. “I gotta go. Goodbye, Reyes.” He stands, making his way to the door again.

“And don't worry. Your secret's safe with me.”


	12. Tears and Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by James Blunt from his album, _Back to Bedlam_.

“Come on, Gil. You're our best chance here, you gotta give me something.”

As soon as they were back on board the Tempest Scott made just one quick stop at the bridge to let Kallo know they were ready to go, then he made a beeline for engineering where he's currently praying to anyone who might be willing to listen for a way to get the transponder online.

Gil laughs, looking at Scott like he's lost his mind.

“Ryder, I... this isn't exactly Milky Way tech, I've never seen anything like it in my life! What did you want me to do, just turn it on?”

_Why not, we're due for a win._

“Fine. Sorry, never mind.” Scott reaches out to take the transponder back.

“Now, just, hang on,” Gil sputters, pulling the transponder away and stopping Scott with a hand against his chest. “Patience, young grasshopper,” he says with a grin. He drops his hand and returns his attention to the transponder, turning it slowly, studying it.

“I said I couldn't just turn it on, I didn't say I couldn't figure it out!” 

_Not quite something, but definitely better than nothing._

Scott watches him quietly for a moment. “How long do you think it will take?”

Gil shrugs. “An hour? Few days? A week? I have no idea,” he laughs, shaking his head, “but... between SAM and I, we'll crack it.” He looks up at Scott with a smile. “Don't you worry your pretty little head, Ryder. What's it for, anyway?”

“Well,” Scott starts with a smile, “hopefully, it's gonna let us track the location of the Archon's ship so we can sneak aboard and steal the map to Meridian from his private collection of Remnant artifacts. And, if we're lucky, kill the son of a bitch.”

Scott watches as Gil blinks, then stares blankly at him for a long moment.

Then bursts out laughing.

“Yeah, okay,” he says, tone one of utter disbelief. “That's classified, Gil. Above your pay grade, sorry, Gil. That's all you have to say, you know.”

Scott laughs, but doesn't bother to correct his assumption. “Just, let me know as soon as you have something,” he says, then heads for the door.

“Hey, wait a minute!” Gil calls out, and Scott turns around to find him smirking at Scott suspiciously. “Liam mentioned getting free drinks at Tartarus again today,” he says, voice glib. Scott rolls his eyes and sighs dramatically. “Oh, come on, Ryder! _Something's_ going on there.”

“Nothing is going on,” Scott says, being sure to clearly enunciate each word so as not to be misunderstood. “Get to work, Brodie.”

Scott heads back through to the research room. Liam, Vetra, and Cora are huddled outside the bio lab, but Scott ignores them on his way up to the meeting room to speak with Tann. That is, until he hears Cora calling him over.

“Hey, Scott. Got a minute?”

There's an inflection in her voice that puts Scott's nerves on edge as he walks over, somewhat hesitantly.

“So,” she starts, “the three of us were just talking...”

“It's about Reyes,” Liam says, bluntly. You could always count on Liam to tell it like it is.

“We're a little worried about your... relationship?” Cora says, finishing her thought.

Scott blinks. It takes his brain a second to catch up with the conversation. “Hang on... what?” 

Scott looks at each one of them incredulously. 

“You're all seriously having a _meeting_ about my sex life right now?” 

Liam nods awkwardly. Cora looks down at the floor. Vetra just keeps staring at him. 

“Is this actually real life, or am I dreaming again?” Scott asks, himself mostly, looking around at nothing in particular.

“I deal with people like Reyes all the time,” Vetra says then. “I know... that type. We're just... concerned.”

Scott starts to reply, but stops again after a word or two to collect his thoughts and make sure he doesn't punch any of his teammates, who he's sure mean well or else they'd be out the airlock by now, in the face.

“Okay,” he tries again, slowly and carefully, “let me make this perfectly clear. To everyone. Right now. There is absolutely nothing going on between myself and Reyes Vidal. I am not at all interested in pursuing any kind of relationship. With him, or anyone else for that matter.”

He pauses for a beat, then adds, “Not that it would be any of your fucking business if I were.”

No one says anything.

“Okay? Are we done?”

They all nod.

“Yeah,” Cora says quietly, “Sorry, Scott.”

“Thank you,” Scott says, voice clipped.

He turns and walks away, finally making it up to the meeting room. “SAM? Get Director Tann on the vidcon.”

Tann is the same uptight, condescending ass that he always is, but Scott gives him an update on the transponder situation.

“That's wonderful,” Tann replies, though it's clear from his tone he couldn't care less. “And you'll be there for the ambassador's ceremony on Aya, correct?” Scott assures him they are en route and should be arriving in plenty of time. “Good. Everyone is expecting your presence. Afterward, you'll be accompanying the angaran ambassador back here to the Nexus. We'll see you then. Tann out.”

Peebee approaches him after the call has ended.

“So...”

Scott gives her a friendly, if cautious, smile.

He has never met anyone who could imbue such a short, simple word with so many different emotions and such a clear sense of foreboding.

Well, except maybe Sara.

In fact, the more he thinks about it the more certain Scott becomes that Peebee and Sara would get along frighteningly well. 

“That Reyes guy, huh?”

Peebee's words pull Scott from his musing, and he turns to glare at her.

“Oh my g-- Is that _seriously_ the only thing you all have to talk about? Does _anyone_ else on this fucking ship have their priorities straight!?”

Peebee's eyes go wide, and she holds up her hands defensively. “Wow, Ryder,” she says, deadpan, “Who pissed in your Blast-Oh's this morning?”

Scott opens his mouth to start ranting some more, but her words hit him suddenly and he lets out a laugh instead, some of the tension and anger melting away. Peebee drops her hands, and closes the remaining distance between them.

“I heard Liam and Gil talking about it. They say he likes you. And maybe you like him?” She gives an impish grin, adding, “I think Liam's jealous.”

He lets out another soft laugh. “Liam likes girls, Peebee,” Scott says with a shake of his head.

“Yeah, maybe,” Peebee replies, “but he worships you.”

Scott scoffs. “No, he doesn't.” At Peebee's skeptical look, Scott rolls his eyes. “He worships the Pathfinder,” Scott clarifies. Then shakes his head again. “Not even that, he worships the idea of the Pathfinder. What it was all supposed to... represent. Not the reality,” he says with a sigh.

“And definitely not me.”

“Maybe,” Peebee says again, with a shrug. “Then again, you do tend to sell yourself short a lot.”

Scott thinks Peebee might be out of her mind, but he says nothing.

Silence fills up the room for several moments.

“And you do like Reyes,” Peebee's voice eventually breaks it, “Don't lie to me. I can tell these things.”

“I don't even know him,” Scott says, lamely.

“Isn't that the point of dating someone?”

There's a brief pause.

“I bet he asked you out, didn't he?” Peebee asks then, pulling some next level psychic weirdness out of nowhere. The answer must be written all over Scott's face, because she smiles excitedly. “He did!” She smacks him on the arm. “Why didn't you say yes?” 

“We have orders!” Then he sighs. “Besides, he's a smuggler, or... something, I don't know.”

Though Scott doesn't really care about any of that, if he's honest. That's not at all what holds him back.

Peebee just gives an incredulous laugh. “And? What do you think Vetra is, exactly?”

Scott laughs. “She wouldn't like to hear you compare them, I don't think.”

Peebee rolls her eyes. “They're judging him without knowing him, which is not really my thing. You've had the most interaction with the guy...”

Scott just gives an exasperated sigh. He doesn't want to deal with any of this. Why can't everyone just let it go.

“Okay, fine. You don't like him, then,” Peebee concedes. But, after a beat, “You still want to jump his bones.”

Scott's face contorts in annoyance. “Come on, Peebee...”

“What's the big deal, Ryder? It's not like I'm suggesting you let him in on all our top secret plans or, like, hand over blueprints to the Nexus, or marry the guy! It's just sex! Do you have to be such a boy scout all the time?”

Scott is silent for a long moment.

When he finally speaks, his words are meant to tease but lack the usual spark behind them.

“You're putting an awful lot of effort into trying to get me laid. Why do you care so much?”

“Why, Scott, are you trying to suggest I might have ulterior motives?” Peebee leans into him suggestively, but the asari is such a merciless flirt it doesn't even faze Scott anymore, and she smiles. “Well, don't worry. Unfortunately for you, Ryder, you're not actually my type.”

“Ouch,” Scott says with a laugh. 

“Oh, stop! I'm not yours either,” Peebee laughs, giving his arm a playful shove. “And I care because I'm your friend. Aren't I?”

She turns suddenly to look him straight in the eye.

“Listen. Ryder. You've been going at this whole Path-Finding-Thing pretty hard for a while now, and that's great. You're doing impossible things. And I totally get it, you've got a cosmic ton of shit resting on your shoulders. But, you need to just... relax. Let go a little. I promise you, all our problems will still be here for you to brood over. They're not going anywhere.”

Scott groans, knowing he's beginning to lose the battle, if not the entire war. 

He flops himself down onto one of the couches that line the meeting room. “We're so close to the Archon, Peebee. And Meridian. I can't afford to...”

He trails off with a sigh.

“I don't know how to be The Pathfinder, and just be Scott at the same time.”

Peebee takes a seat next to Scott on the couch. 

Her next words will haunt him long after their conversation is over.

“What's the point in finding us all a place to live if you forget how to live in the process?” 

After a long pause, Scott scowls.

Peebee grins. “You know I'm right.” 

He just stares at her, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, watching as Peebee grows more uncomfortable with each passing moment. 

“Ryder?” 

The smile breaks free, spreading wide across his face. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Peebee finally snaps, defensively.

“I was just thinking how I really hope I never have to put up with you and Sara in the same room.”

“Ugh, you're impossible!” Peebee huffs, standing up and stalking toward the ramp back down to the research room.

She pauses before descending, though.

“You're not doing this alone, you know, Ryder? We're all in this together. We want to get those creeps as much as you do.”

“Yeah, I know, Peebee. Thanks.”

He watches her disappear down the ramp, and hopes she knows how sincere those words really are.


	13. Right Where It Belongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. There was supposed to be another chapter in between the last one and this, but after spending a week from HELL editing and trying to get it to work when it just didn't want to, I decided to move it to my "Deleted Scenes and POVs" file that is full of stuff I might be publishing after this fic. We'll see. Chapter 14 should be up later today or tomorrow at the latest! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Nine Inch Nails from the album, _With Teeth_.

The celebration on Aya goes much better than Scott anticipated.

Seeing all the members of the Milky Way species exploring the city freely, mingling with the angara, preparing for their new lives on Aya as part of the exchange with the Nexus immediately squashes any qualms Scott may have had. It's amazing how far they have come, in such a short time.

And a lot of it is thanks to their team.

Scott can't help but feel a bit of pride at that thought.

After the celebration, they had spent the night on Aya. It was truly a beautiful planet, even more so than Scott remembers, and he wonders what things might have been like had all their golden worlds had turned out this way instead of the hellscape they'd found upon waking.

Now, they're just waiting for the angaran delegation that would be accompanying them back to the Nexus.

Scott is down at the docks, sitting on one of the storage containers near the Tempest. The rest of the crew is already aboard.

Except Peebee, who can't seem to drag herself away from the museum or stop chatting Avela's ear off.

“Good morning, Pathfinder Ryder.” 

Scott turns to see the angaran ambassador walking up to him, a small group of other angara not far behind.

He hops to his feet, nodding in greeting as he extends his hand out of habit. “Ambassador Navar.” The ambassador looks down at Scott's hand, expression a mixture of wariness and confusion, and Scott immediately retracts it. “Sorry,” he says with a laugh. Most of the Milky Way species were used to the gesture by now. “Human thing.”

The ambassador just stares at him with a look Scott can't quite read.

“Well... the Tempest is ready to depart whenever you are, Ambassador,” Scott says after several seconds of agonizing silence.

The ambassador nods, and Scott leads him and his entourage aboard the ship and up to the meeting room. The Tempest's size isn't exactly ideal for hosting guests, but they'll have to make do. 

“Please, make yourselves at home. And, Ambassador, you can also have full use of the Pathfinder's quarters while you're here,” Scott says with a smile. “We should arrive at the Nexus in just a few hours.”

“Thank you, Pathfinder Ryder,” the ambassador says. 

Scott coughs to hide his laughter, wondering if every angaran other than Jaal and Evfra thought 'Pathfinder Ryder' was his proper name. “If you need anything, please just let me or SAM know.”

The ambassador simply nods again. Scott says his goodbyes then heads to the bridge, anxious to get underway.

“Okay, SAM, tell Peebee to get her ass back here. It's time to go.”

–--–--–--–--

A Cultural Center liaison is waiting to whisk the ambassador and everyone away as soon as they arrive back at the Nexus.

Cora goes with them. 

Scott, Liam, and Drack just wait, hanging around outside the door to the Tempest's docking bay. 

Scott leans back against the railing overlooking the lower level of the docks, while Liam and Drack make snide comments about the people bustling in and out. Scott, not wanting to encourage them, is trying not to laugh.

And failing miserably.

“Look, I don't care! You are not getting the equipment! So just figure it out and do your damn job!” Scott's head snaps in the direction of the outburst, where he sees a human man going totally ape shit on some poor salarian at the other end of the platform.

“But we need that equipment to do our job,” the salarian protests.

“Your incompetence is not my problem,” the man snarls, then disappears through the door to the tram station.

“Jeez. Who was that asshole?”

Scott's question is mostly rhetorical, but Drack answers it anyway.

“William Spender. He works in colonial affairs, Addison's right hand man.” Drack's tone clearly indicates there is no love lost between him and this Spender guy. “That asshole is the reason my clan left the Nexus.”

Scott's head snaps back again, to look at Drack. “Wait, what?”

“He lied to my people. They used us to stamp out the Uprising. Spender made a bunch of promises, but then went back on his word once things were taken care of. He's got it out for us krogan. And especially Kesh. She's convinced he's been working with the exiles.” Drack lets out a growl of frustration. “I know he's up to something. I just can't prove it.”

“Why are you just telling us about this now?” Liam asks.

“Figured it wasn't your problem,” Drack replies. “What's that expression you humans love so much? Bigger fish to fry?”

Scott smiles. He's grown very fond of their grumpy old krogan companion. “Your problems are our problems, Drack,” he says. “And Nexus problems are everybody's problem,” he adds with a sigh. “Besides, the assistant to Director of Colonial Affairs is a pretty big fish...”

He straightens up, pushing himself off the railing. “Come on, let's go see what we can find out.”

–--–--–--–--

It doesn't take much digging to discover that Drack is far from the only one who has similar feelings about Spender. 

It seems he has something of a reputation for not only being an insufferable ass, but redirecting or withholding vital supplies from departments all over the Nexus. Kandros even mentions finding a few discrepancies in some of the logs from around the time of the Uprising, and grants Scott access to the security archives to investigate.

“If no one's surprised, why the hell isn't anyone doing anything about it?” Scott scowls in annoyance, pulling up the video footage from the Nexus security cams and quickly skimming through. He stops suddenly on one particular file. It's badly damaged, but appears to show someone resembling Spender giving supplies to some of the exiles. But the audio won't play. “SAM, can you fix this?”

It starts playing after a moment, but it's mostly static. They can only make out a few words, and none that would give them any clues to go on.

 _“The file is corrupted. It appears someone deleted the original log. This version is merely a restoration,”_ SAM explains.

“Well. Sounds like someone was trying to cover their ass. Can you get anything else from it, SAM?”

_“Only the location. It appears to be Kadara.”_

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Scott mumbles under his breath. “Are you sure, SAM?”

_“Approximately ninety-eight percent. However, the exact location does not match any of our current data. It is not somewhere we have been. The area is mountainous, but populated. Perhaps Mr.--”_

“Vidal,” Scott finishes with a sigh. “Yeah, I know.” _Great._ He turns to Liam and Drack, and shrugs. “Looks like we're headed back to Kadara.”


	14. Exo-Politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to thank Sarahbibang for the lovely comments which gave me the push I needed to get my ass in gear and get this chapter edited and published, finally. I'd been dragging my feet on it for a while. Sorry about that. 
> 
> By the way, on that note, everyone please feel free to [come say hello over on Tumblr](http://quietborderline.tumblr.com/). I post more frequent status updates over there, so for those times when I said I'll have a chapter up by x day and then don't, at least you'll know why lol.
> 
> Also of some importance: In this chapter there is mention of a message exchange between Scott and Reyes that actually took place in that chapter I moved to "Deleted Scenes." I edited out all other references to that missing chapter, but the message is kind of important to the next few parts as having happened, so... just go with it, I guess. ;) Sorry for any confusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Muse from their album, _Black Holes and Revelations_.

Not even twenty-four hours after they left, the Tempest touches down on Kadara once more. A fact that has everyone less than thrilled.

“I really hope Reyes can give us something,” Scott grumbles once he, Liam, and Drack are in the elevator on their way down to the slums.

“You and me both,” Drack replies.

“Just out of curiosity,” Liam says, skepticism obvious in his voice, “has it occurred to you that your pal Reyes might be the one Spender is working with in the first place?”

Truthfully, no. That thought never crossed Scott's mind.

He's always considered himself a fairly good judge of character, and he doesn't get that vibe from Reyes at all.

Scott isn't stupid either, though; he's pretty sure there's something Reyes isn't telling him. Probably several somethings. But, that was more than fair. They've only known each other two days. _Has it really only been two days?_

And there's plenty that Reyes – or any of them, for that matter – don't know about him.

“Why do you hate him so much?” Scott asks, turning to Liam. 

“I don't hate him,” Liam replies, defensively, “I just don't trust him. And to be honest, I'm not sure why you do, I mean we don't even know the guy.”

Scott shrugs. “We didn't know each other before Habitat 7, does that mean I shouldn't have trusted you?”

Liam starts to argue, but Scott cuts him off.

“Look, I'm not an idiot, okay? But he's been nothing but helpful. I mean, really helpful. If he fucks us, I promise you, I'll be first in line to shoot him in the head. Until then...” He shrugs again.

Liam's expression indicates he's not very convinced, but he lets the subject drop.

When they get to Tartarus, they head straight for the bar.

“Kian!” Scott calls out, and the man turns to look at him in surprise. “Long time, no see. Is Reyes home?”

“Perhaps,” Kian replies hesitantly. He motions to a table off to the right of the bar. “Have a seat. I'll let him know you're looking for him,” he continues, then disappears into a room behind the bar.

“Okay, then,” Scott says to the empty space, and then the three of them take a seat at the table. 

After a few minutes, Scott starts to fidget impatiently. He looks down at his omni-tool and pulls up the video SAM had transferred from Kandros' terminal. The images are so distorted, Scott can barely be sure it's Spender he's looking at, never mind the identity of the man he's with. Liam's words from the elevator suddenly flood his mind, but Scott shakes that nonsense away. _Innocent until proven guilty, right?_

“Well, well,” he hears a moment later, and his head snaps up just as Reyes takes a seat at the table next to him, smirking.

Always smirking.

“You just couldn't stay away, hmm?”

Scott sees Liam pull a face out of the corner of his eye.

“I know it must be hard for you, Reyes,” Scott says, “but don't flatter yourself. This is business only.”

“I don't know what you could possibly mean. I'm always about business only,” Reyes replies, tone dripping with sarcasm.

Scott rolls his eyes. _incorrigible bastard,_ he thinks to himself. Then he says, “You said if we ever needed information, to come to you, right?” Reyes nods. “Well, we need information. You know anything about a guy named William Spender?”

Reyes' eyes narrow, and the smirk disappears. He leans back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I know he's some big shot Nexus asshole working colonial affairs. And I know he's been supplying groups of exiles with weapons and all kinds of shit ever since the Uprising, right under everyone's noses. Is that what you wanted to know?”

“And I suppose you've never benefited from one of those exchanges, huh?” Liam asks suddenly. Scott glares at him, but waits for Reyes to answer nonetheless. “He's never helped you out a bit with your little smuggling business, or whatever it is you've got going on?”

“Sadly, no,” Reyes replies, either unaware of or just choosing to ignore Liam's animosity. “Spender's middle man...” He laughs. “Well, let's just say he doesn't like me very much. But Sloane certainly has. Benefited, that is.” Reyes turns to Drack. “I hear he screwed your people over pretty good, too.”

Drack just gives a sharp nod.

“Great, so we all agree he's an ass, then.” Scott pulls up the video again, leaning over so Reyes can see it. “We pulled this from the Nexus' security footage. It's a location somewhere here on Kadara. We need to know where.”

Before Scott can play the vid, though, Reyes' smirk returns and he leans forward again, shaking his head. “Don't need that,” he says, pointing to Scott's omni-tool. Then he looks Scott right in the eye. “You promise to stop Spender and his little puppet from arming Sloane and the Outcasts, and every other random shithead trying to cause trouble for everyone on this planet? I'll tell you exactly where you can find them.”

Scott just stares at him, both flummoxed and impressed - and not for the first time - by just how much Reyes seems to know about the inner workings of Kadara. After a moment he smiles, and nods. “I give you my word.”

Reyes smiles back. He pulls up his omni-tool and sends Scott the nav-point for a location somewhere beyond the sulfur springs.

“Always a pleasure doing business with you, Pathfinder. Please, do come again.”

Scott laughs, then turns, to Liam and Drack. “Let's go.” The three of them stand up and start making their way back through the bar.

“Hang on a minute,” Reyes calls after them. “What about our date?”

Scott closes his eyes and sighs. He'd hoped maybe that particular message had slipped Reyes's mind.

He should have known better

Turning around to face him again, Scott shrugs, nonchalant. “Like I said, business only.”

“Right,” Reyes laughs, but seems to accept that answer. “Well, don't think I've forgotten.”

“Obviously not,” Scott replies before turning back around again, continuing toward the exit.

He can feel eyes boring into him.

After a few more steps, Scott turns his head to see Liam staring at him, eyebrows raised.

Scott rolls his eyes, but smiles. “Okay, just... shut up.”

–--–--–--–--

The badlands haven't changed much. They stick to the path, and are more than halfway to the nav-point when SAM's voice suddenly rings out, interrupting whatever Drack and Liam had been discussing. _“Pathfinder, I believe this location would be ideal for an outpost.”_

Scott pulls the Nomad off to the side and the three of them get out to take a look.

SAM isn't wrong. The surrounding mountains offer natural protection, and though the water is toxic as all hell, there's a huge lake right in the middle of the valley. They could definitely make this work, under the right circumstances.

“Think the Nexus would even want an outpost on Kadara?” Drack asks.

Scott shrugs.

“They're not paying me to be picky,” he says. “And we can't keep everyone in stasis forever...”

“We'd have to get Sloane to agree, though,” Liam adds. Scott nods. Getting Sloane on board certainly isn't going to be a walk in the park, that's for sure. “And, you know, probably do something about the whole water that catches fire thing...”

Scott nods again. “Well maybe it's like you said, we use that to our advantage. Offer to fix the vault in exchange for the outpost. Everybody wins.”

“Not sure Sloane will see it that way,” Drack says.

“It can't hurt to try though, right?” Liam was, somehow, forever the optimist. “What have we got to lose?”

“Our heads?” Drack replies. “Well, yours anyway.”

Scott laughs. “If Sloane really wanted me dead, she could have done it two days ago.” 

No. Liam was right. It's worth a shot.

In fact, it might be their only shot.

“Well... one thing at a time. First, let's take care of Spender. Then we can worry about the outpost.”

–--–--–--–--

For the third time in not even as many days, the intel they get from Reyes proves flawless.

Though the exiles attack as soon as they get close; maybe Reyes is right and they should lose the Initiative shaped bullseye. 

On the other hand, Scott has to admit, striking fear into the hearts of bad guys everywhere isn't exactly a bad gig. Almost makes his title worth it.

The fight is over pretty quickly, but one shuttle manages to get away. A quick search of their hideout yields several clues that send them on a merry, week long chase across the cluster, starting with Spender's apartment on the Nexus and ending on Elaadan.

Home of the krogan colony.

When they arrive, they learn that a transport carrying the krogan seed vault, which is vital to the colony's survival, was stolen. The botanist Hark tracked the transport to one of Elaadan's moons, which he says is used as a hideout for a group of Nexus exiles.

“Well, no way that's a coincidence,” Scott muses.

“Don't worry, Hark,” Drack says, voice lethal, “we'll get the seed vault back. And take out all those assholes while we're at it.” 

And that is exactly what they do.

Scott convinces Drack to spare Aarone, apparently the puppet Reyes had mentioned, in exchange for his intel and testimony against Spender. Between that and all the data Gil pulls off the scrambler they found in Spender's apartment, it's more than enough to nail the bastard to the wall.

“I'd like to see him sweet talk his way out of this one,” Drack says, chuckling.

–--–--–--–--

Back on the Nexus, Spender tries to do just that, but the evidence is stacked too high against him.

Scott tells Kandros to lock him up. He'll have plenty of time to reflect on his choices from the inside of a cell.

Tann and Addison try to sweep it all under the rug after that, but Scott is not having it.

He decides to try throwing some of that weight of his around after all.

“Bullshit,” he says through clenched teeth. “This is on all of you. There's no way you didn't know something was going on. You just decided not to care, and looked the other way, because you thought it was just the krogan he was screwing over.”

At least neither of them try to deny it.

“What exactly do you want us to do, Ryder?” Tann asks with barely concealed frustration.

Like he was somehow the one getting the short end of the stick.

“Well,” Scott replies, doing his best to keep his anger in check, “for starters, I want you to start giving New Tuchanka your support.” He turns to glare at Addison. “Your full support. Just like any other colony.” Addison agrees, albeit reluctantly.

Then Scott turns to Tann. “And I want you to invite the krogan back to the Nexus.”

Tann scowls.

“Don't look so worried, Tann,” Scott adds in a mocking, singsong-like tone, “I'm sure they'll tell you to go fuck yourself.”

“Fine,” Tann spits out after a moment. “Now, if you're quite finished, I'd like to discuss your progress on additional _Nexus_ outposts--”

“You just worry about cleaning up this shit show,” Scott interrupts, “and let me worry about that. We've already got a lead on a new outpost.”

_Let's just hope we can get Sloane to play ball._


	15. Something Is Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Ivan & Alyosha from the album, _It's All Just Pretend_.

Scott's opinion of Kadara has not improved one bit. But, if they plan to settle an outpost here, he supposes he'll just have to get over that.

Fixing the vault should definitely help.

Though, unfortunately, the vault won't do a damn thing about the people. They'll just have to make sure the outpost is heavy on security.

He takes Liam and Jaal with him to Outcast Headquarters to speak to Sloane, figuring they are the least likely to somehow piss her off.

But they're stopped by the two krogan guards posted outside the entrance.

“You're not welcome here, Pathfinder,” one of them sneers at him. “Sloane's orders.”

Scott sneers right back at them. “Yeah, well, tell your boss I have a proposition for her. I think she'll want to hear it.”

The two krogan exchange glances. Scott's pretty sure they're gonna tell him to piss off, but then the one on the right jerks his head toward the door. “We'll see about that,” he says after the other walks inside, presumably to ask Sloane for permission.

A thought Scott finds endlessly amusing at the moment.

“I'm surprised you put up with taking orders from someone like her,” Scott says.

“Beats fending for ourselves out in the badlands,” the guard replies.

Scott cocks his head, a look of feigned confusion on his face. “You sure you're krogan?”

He probably shouldn't push his luck like this, at least not until Sloane's agreed to speak to them, but Scott can't seem to help himself.

He's still feeling the rush of their victory over Spender, and wants to ride that out as long as possible.

The krogan growls, clearly not amused, and is about to reply – or maybe try to headbutt him, it's hard to tell – when the other guard walks back out through the door. “Sloane says she'll give you five minutes,” he says.

Scott gives a cocky smile, then they all move to walk inside.

“Not them,” the krogan says, motioning to Liam and Jaal. “Just you.”

Scott sighs heavily. “Fine, whatever.” He turns to Liam and Jaal. “Just... wait here, I won't be long.”

“Be careful, Ryder,” Jaal says, giving the two guards an icy glare.

“I'm always careful.” Liam gives him a skeptical look, and Scott laughs. “Wish me luck!”

“Don't get dead,” is Liam's reply. 

“You know, your guys' confidence in me is really heartwarming.” Scott smirks at them both, then disappears through the door.

–--–--–--–--

Sloane does not want to play ball.

In fact, their conversation about the outpost goes even worse than their conversation about Vehn Terev, which is not really something Scott would have thought possible. It seems both he and Sloane might be too stubborn for their own good.

The krogan guard escorts him back outside, none too gently. At least this time he manages to stay on his feet.

Liam and Jaal both look at him, expectantly. Scott shakes his head. “No dice.”

“Great,” Liam says with a sigh. “So we're back at square one.”

But Scott's not ready to give up that easy. He might not have expected things to go quite so poorly, but he had definitely considered the possibility that Sloane wouldn't be willing to work with them. He'd developed a Plan B before they even arrived back on Kadara.

“Maybe, maybe not,” he says. “I've got an idea. But I don't think you're gonna like it.”

“Please tell me it doesn't involve Reyes Vidal,” Liam says, dryly.

Scott just grins.

–--–--–--–--

“You want me to _what?_ ”

Reyes is sitting on the bench in his cramped little room, staring up at Scott with such a confused and shocked expression on his face Scott wonders if maybe he'd somehow started speaking an entirely different language without even realizing it. He repeats his last sentence, but slower this time.

“I want you to put me in touch with the Charlatan.”

“Yeah, I heard what you said,” Reyes replies. He closes his eyes, and shakes his head, then opens them again. The confusion is still there on his face, though, and Scott laughs, shaking his own head. This was a far cry from the usual calm, cool, and collected Reyes he's grown used to.

“Then why--”

“What makes you think--” Reyes interrupts, but then stops short. He sighs. Starts again. “Why do you want to speak to the Charlatan, anyway?”

Scott sighs as well, taking a seat next to Reyes on the bench. “We found a possible location for an Initiative outpost. We tried to make a deal with Sloane, but... she's such a fucking...” He trails off, shaking his head again.

Reyes gives a small, sympathetic sort of smile. “Believe me, I know,” he says.

“Anyway,” Scott continues, “I figure if Sloane won't work with us, maybe the Charlatan will. It's not like we can be any worse off than we are now.”

Reyes eyes him suspiciously. “You want to team up with the Charlatan. Against Sloane?”

_If it gets us our outpost..._

Sticking it to Sloane would just be icing on the proverbial cake.

“I at least want to talk to them,” he says with a shrug. “And since you seem to know everything there is to know about this planet, I figure you gotta know who they are.” He pauses. There's one possibility that's crossed Scott's mind, and so he asks, “Do you work for them?”

Reyes laughs. “Not exactly, no.”

Scott narrows his eyes, regarding the other man curiously for a moment. It's almost as though he's playing stupid on purpose, which doesn't seem very Reyes at all... “But you do know who they are.”

Reyes seems to be considering his answer very carefully. “Yes,” is all he says, after a while.

Another few moments of silence stretch out between them.

“Okay...” Scott scowls in frustration. He's getting really tired of pulling teeth here. “So... can you set up a meeting or not?”

“I'm...” Reyes trails off, laughing again.

Scott drops his head, pressing the heels of both his hands into his forehead, massaging in small, counter-clockwise circles.

All this ambiguous bullshit is starting to give him a headache. He doesn't have the patience for mind games right now. And he definitely doesn't have the patience to try to figure out what exactly has Reyes so hesitant to share his intel all of a sudden. The Charlatan couldn't really be that bad.

Could they?

 _So much for the rush of victory,_ he thinks to himself.

“I'll see what I can do,” Reyes says eventually. There's a short pause. “What was the deal you were going to make with Sloane?”

Scott answers without looking up, pressing his hands even harder against his skull, his voice sounding tired, laced with just a hint of annoyance.

“There's a remnant vault somewhere on Kadara, and... it's complicated, but basically, we can improve the planet's atmosphere. Climate. All that.” He sighs, lifts his head to look at Reyes. “We figured we could use that as leverage, but Sloane doesn't care if her planet's a shithole, apparently.”

“So what everyone says is true, then?” Reyes asks, an undertone of wonderment to his voice. “You can actually... fix planets?”

“SAM, not me. I'm just transportation.”

**_That is not at all--_ **

“Yeah, okay, I know, SAM,” Scott cuts him off with a laugh.

Reyes laughs, too, though Scott swears there's a nervous edge to it. Then he asks, “Why don't you do it anyway?”

“What? Fix the vault?” Reyes nods, and Scott gives him a sideways look. “I'm not sure you quite understand the concept of leverage...”

Reyes rolls his eyes. “You're the one who said you want to do the right thing for everyone, whether they believe it or not.”

Scott makes a face at that. “Well... yeah, but...”

“Wouldn't that be the right thing?” Reyes asks. “The way things are now, it's not sustainable long term. The people here need clean water, fresh air. And, perhaps most importantly, they need hope that things can get better... you can give them that, Ryder.”

Scott sighs. Even if he's just throwing Scott's own words back in his face, he has to admit Reyes has a point.

But if they give up the only card they've got in their deck...

“If you do this,” Reyes says, as if he can read Scott's mind, “I promise you, the Charlatan will be in your debt.”

Scott stares at Reyes for a long time, his mind flying through the pros and cons of both options.

He decides to take the risk. Exiles or not, these were still their people, after all. That means Scott has just as much responsibility to provide a safe home for them as he does everyone on the Nexus. Or, at least, it should. Especially if they ever want to coexist peacefully.

Reyes was right, as usual. The bastard.

The team will probably be split on whether this was a good idea or not, though.

Peebee will be glad they get to explore another vault, at least. Drack will think Scott's lost his damn mind.

Maybe he has.

“And you'll set up the meeting?” Scott asks after a moment.

Reyes smirks, and only then does Scott realize he hadn't seen the familiar expression once since he entered the room. “I'll set up the meeting.”

Scott narrows his eyes again. “If you fuck me, Reyes, I swear--”

“Is that an invitation?” Reyes asks, cheerily.

“Ughh.” Scott rolls his eyes. He stands up and takes a few steps toward the door, trying to hide the small, involuntary smile.

“Trust me,” Reyes says then, voice soft.

Scott turns to look at him then, smile gone. “I do,” he says, in all seriousness.

_That's the problem._


	16. Where The Streets Have No Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited, everyone! This marks the halfway point of this fic, give or take a chapter or two (cause they keep breaking up differently than I originally expected). And for a little while there I honestly wasn't sure we'd even make it this far.... 
> 
> Thank you all for taking part in this journey with me. It means more than you'll probably ever know. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by U2 from their album, _The Joshua Tree._

Jaal and Liam start questioning him as soon as he's back downstairs, but Scott says he'll explain once they're back on the Tempest with the others.

He might be the Pathfinder, and, therefore, have final say on pretty much everything. Officially, at least.

But that doesn't mean he isn't interested in hearing what the rest of the team has to say.

He gathers everyone in the meeting room, and then gives them the run down on the plan.

“I'm in!” Peebee exclaims, unsurprisingly. “When do we leave?”

Scott just smiles at her enthusiasm.

Jaal also agrees it's the right thing to do, even if it means not getting the outpost. But then, although Scott knows he's with them one hundred percent, he also knows Jaal doesn't have as much of a stake in the matter. He still has a home to go back to, no matter what happens.

Cora and Vetra both express doubts, in large part centered around the fact that it's Reyes who would be helping make the connection. But, ultimately, they defer to Scott's judgement. “It's your call, Pathfinder,” Vetra says.

“You're out of your mind, kid,” Drack says then. Scott only just manages to suppress the laugh that tries to escape at his predictability. “But it's your ass on the line, not mine.” Scott decides to take that as a vote in favor.

Which leaves only...

He turns to Liam, fully expecting him to put up some kind of a fight, or at the very least have some snarky comment about Reyes.

Anything at all, really, but what Liam actually says.

“Alright.”

Scott quirks an eyebrow in surprise. “Really?” he asks. “That's it? Just... alright?”

“Pretty much,” Liam replies, with a shrug of his shoulders. “I may not trust your friend Reyes, but you're right about one thing. They're still our people, no matter what Tann and them think. And if there's even a chance we can win them back, I'm all for trying. So yeah, Pathfinder. Alright.”

Scott raises both eyebrows this time, nodding his head a few times. “Well, okay. Good. I guess that's the plan, then.”

“Great!” Peebee announces with excitement. “I'll get my stuff.”

Scott laughs. “We still have to activate all the monoliths, and locate the vault in the first place.”

“Right.” Peebee's face looks crestfallen. “Ugh, boring.”

After a moment, though, she grins again and gives a small shrug. “Well, good luck. Call me when you find it!”

Scott just smiles at her and nods. Then, “Jaal? Liam? Let's do this.”

Everyone else disperses, and Scott follows Liam and Jaal to the airlock.

He just prays that everything goes according to plan, and that Reyes keeps his end of the bargain.

Scott will never live it down otherwise.

–--–--–--–--

They deal with the monoliths easily enough, and Scott radios Peebee with the vault's location. She meets them there, and the four of them start their descent into the its depths. “SAM, make sure you're getting all of this.”

**_Of course, Pathfinder._ **

Peebee goes off on her own, as per usual, while he, Jaal, and Liam head straight for the core.

Scott doesn't think he'll ever get used to this part of the job. Every vault they've explored so far is the same, and yet so very different. Each time he finds himself lost in a sea of thoughts about the Remnant, and how, or why, they built these immense and mysteriously beautiful structures.

When they finally reach the heart of the vault, SAM indicates which terminal will initiate the reset.

“Anyone want a head start?” Scott asks with a grin.

Liam and Jaal both shake their heads.

“The whole running from death thing is pretty good exercise, you know?” Liam says with a smile.

Scott laughs. Then he pulls up his omni-tool and gets Peebee on comms. “Hey, where are you? We're about to start the reset...”

“Okay, just give me two minutes,” comes Peebee's reply. Scott nods.

“You really think Reyes is gonna keep his word?” Liam asks.

Scott just smiles. “I know you think I'm crazy, but I trust him. Has he given us any reason not to?”

Liam seems to be considering the question for a few long moments, but then he shrugs. “I guess not. I just hope you're right.”

_That makes two of us._

“Okay, Ryder,” Peebee's voice suddenly crackles over their comm-link. “Good to go.”

Scott looks at Liam and Jaal. “You ready?” The both nod, and Scott places his hand down on the panel.

**_The vault reset has been initiated._ **

“Let's go!” Scott calls out, and they all start running. When they get to the main entrance, Peebee is already waiting for them. Liam and Jaal keep going toward the door, while Scott stops and slams his hand against the terminal to complete the process.

**_The reset is complete._ **

The death cloud recedes, and Scott lets out an exhilarated breath.

 _That never gets old,_ he thinks to himself, a huge, self-assured grin spreading across his face, adrenaline kicked up to a hundred.

Then he turns to Peebee. “Find anything good?”

“Wouldn't you like to know,” Peebee replies with a grin.

Scott rolls his eyes, still grinning himself. “Fine, keep your secrets,” he replies. Then, to everyone, “Let's head back to the Tempest.”

–--–--–--–--

There doesn't seem to be any immediate effect on Kadara's atmosphere, but they know by now that these things can take time.

Results don't always happen right away. And long term results can take months, if not years, it seems.

Back on the Tempest, Scott heads straight for the meeting room. “SAM, get Reyes on the vidcon.”

After a few moments, the holographic image of Reyes appears and Scott smiles.

“Reyes!” he calls in greeting, but the smiles fades almost immediately. Reyes seems incredibly unhappy. Angry, even.

“Ryder. Hi,” he says distractedly, “What can I do for you?”

“Really?” Scott says, “We just fixed your vault, and that's what you have to say to me? What can I do for you?”

“Shit,” Reyes curses under his breath.

_Oh, don't fucking tell me..._

“I'm sorry, Ryder,” Reyes says before Scott can reply. “I didn't forget out deal,” he rushes to add. “It's just that, well... something's come up, and...”

“What's going on?” Scott asks, trying his best to keep the skepticism out of his voice.

And his mind.

He'll kill Reyes if he goes back on his word, and Scott really doesn't want to have to do that...

Reyes scowls deeply. “Zia Cordier, she's... well, a rival, of sorts. She stole some valuable cargo, meant for a client. Zia's a real pain in the ass...”

“What did she steal?” Scott asks.

Reyes shrugs. “No idea, but it must have been important.”

Scott scrunches his face in confusion. “How do you not know?”

Reyes shrugs again. “The client paid extra for privacy...”

Scott laughs. “And that's just fine with you? What if it was... I don't know, drugs. Or guns for those random assholes you hate so much?”

Reyes just smirks. “Beggars can't be choosers, Ryder. Honor has a price, and they paid it.”

Scott scowls, not very impressed with that answer at all. “Okay, well, where does that leave us? What about the Charlatan?”

“I told you, I haven't forgotten. I just.... need time,” Reyes replies.

Scott sighs, a million thoughts racing through his mind at once. “Okay... then, what if I help you get your cargo back?”

Reyes seems taken aback by that. “You'd be willing to do that?”

Scott shrugs. “I need this outpost, Reyes.” He sighs again. “This isn't something I can ask the team to help with, but... yeah. I'd be willing, if it speeds up the process and gets us a meeting with Charlatan.”

Reyes is quiet for a moment. “Ryder, I...” There's a pause, then, “Thank you.”

Scott smiles, even as he realizes he should probably be worried about just how much he'd actually be willing to do for Reyes. But that's a thought he'll have to dissect some other time. “Just tell me what I can do.”

Reyes nods. “Meet me at Kralla's Song. I'm pretty sure Umi might have some intel that can help us.”

“Okay,” Scott replies with a nod. “See you in a bit.” Then he cuts the call.

He turns to leave the meeting room, only to see Liam standing near the ramp. And he sighs.

“So,” Liam begins, “we're in the business of helping smugglers, now?”

Scott rolls his eyes. “You don't have to help anyone,” he replies, with more of an edge than he really intends. “And if this is the only way to get ourselves in front of the Charlatan, then I'll do whatever it takes.”

“I just don't get it, man,” Liam says, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. “You trust this Reyes guy more than any of us.”

Scott's looks at Liam like he's lost his mind. “What the hell are you talking about? I trust all of you with my life.”

Liam shrugs. “Yeah, sure, you trust us to watch your back. To do our jobs. I'm talking about as people. Or, god forbid, friends.”

Scott starts to reply, but then snaps his mouth shut. He doesn't have the will or the time to deal with this shit right now.

“Even SAM--” Liam begins, but Scott cuts him off.

“Yeah, well, SAM's not exactly--”

He stops short, though, eyes wide, realizing the awful sentence that was about to come out of his mouth.

Scott closes his eyes.

_Shit, SAM. I'm sorry, I didn't mean..._

But SAM doesn't reply.

Scott sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, then looks up at Liam, who just stares back with yet another knowing expression on his face, and scowls with annoyance. He lashes out in frustration, and though Liam is the target, it's mostly directed toward himself.

“What the fuck do you want from me, Liam?” he asks, almost yelling. “You want the guy who has all the answers and knew what the fuck he was doing? Well, that was my dad. You want bubbly, and outgoing, and eloquent, and makes friends with everyone? That's Sara. Not me.”

He sighs again, shaking his head. “Sorry, but you all got stuck with the wrong Ryder.”

Scott pushes past Liam, then, ignoring the other man calling out to him, and flees the Tempest as quickly as humanly possible.


	17. Big Freeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than most of the others, but hopefully no one minds. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Muse from their album, _The 2nd Law_.

Once he's back out on the docks, Scott stops and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He looks down at his hands; they're shaking slightly.

It feels like his whole body is probably shaking, and he squeezes his eyes closed.

_Come on, don't fall apart now. Everyone's counting on you. Just keep your shit together. Reyes is gonna keep his word. Gil is gonna get the transponder working. We're gonna settle this fucking outpost, and we're gonna find Meridian, and take out that Archon son of a bitch, and..._

“Everything's going to be fine,” he whispers out loud.

He takes another long, slow breath. Exhales. “SAM?”

Still no response.

_Great. Nice going, Scott, way to totally alienate the all-powerful AI that lives inside your head. Not to mention Liam. And probably the whole rest of the crew at this point, too. Great job, you fucking asshole. Some leader you are._

He sighs, and runs one still trembling hand through his hair. “Everything's gonna be fine,” he repeats, a bit louder this time.

But Scott doesn't feel like everything's going to be fine. Not in the slightest.

_Come on, get a fucking grip... What would James do right now?_

He doesn't have to think very long, or very hard, to come up with the answer to that.

James would stop crying like a little bitch, and then do whatever needed to be done.

_Okay._

He takes one last deep breath, balling his hands into fists to stop the shaking. Then he heads through the docks, and toward Kralla's.

–--–--–--–--

As soon as Scott walks through the doors of the bar, Umi starts yelling and shaking her head.

“Oh, no. Not you. No way. Get the fuck out of my bar.”

Scott laughs, holding up his hands in mock surrender as he continues walking toward her. “Relax,” he says with a smirk, “I'm not here to start any fights.” He half turns around, motioning to the empty space behind him. “Look. See? No krogan.”

“I don't care why you're here,” she retorts, “you're way more trouble than you're worth.”

“Listen, I'm just here to meet--”

“You look like you're waiting for someone,” Reyes' voice suddenly rings out, sounding smug as ever.

Scott can't help but roll his eyes at the use of the same, corny line he pulled the day they first met. In this exact spot, no less.

He turns to Reyes, one eyebrow raised questioningly, but then shrugs and gives the man a smile. “Well, at least you're on time.”

Reyes smirks. “You're the last person I'd want to keep waiting.”

Umi makes a sound of disgust. “Either tell me what you want, or get out of my bar.”

Reyes turns to Umi, then. “I'm looking for Zia. Seen her around lately?”

Umi glances over at Scott, then looks back at Reyes with a mischievous smile. “You mean your ex, Zia?”

Scott's eyes go wide. “Wait, what? Ex?” Umi nods, and Scott turns to Reyes with a mischievous smile of his own. “As in, ex-girlfriend?”

That was certainly unexpected.

He watches as Reyes stumbles and trips all over himself, trying to deny and downplay their relationship, and it's one of the most pathetically adorable things Scott has ever seen in his life.

_Adorable? Really?_

Scott rolls his eyes at his own frightening level of pathetic. 

“So,” he says after a moment, “is this really about missing cargo, then? Or just trying to show up your ex?”

Reyes clenches his jaw; clearly Scott hit a nerve.

“It's about the cargo,” he replies in a huff, “I don't give a shit...” Reyes trails off, then turns to glare at Umi. “Do you have information or not?”

Umi shrugs. “Sure, but it'll cost you.”

It's silent for a few moments. Until Scott realizes Reyes is looking at him, pointedly. “Are you serious, Reyes?!”

The man just smirks. Scott wants to punch that look right off his face.

“I'll gladly owe you, Ryder.”

“You already owe me, in case you forgot,” he replies, irritation clear in his voice. 

“I haven't,” Reyes replies, “Nor have I forgotten that you owe me a date.”

Scott shakes his head and sighs. Then he sends Umi the credits.

“Is that enough?” he asks her, with no small amount of snark. “You want my ship, too?”

“Hey, if you're offering,” Umi replies. Scott scowls, and Umi turns back to Reyes. “She was here talking with some salarian. Never seen him before, seemed pretty sketchy, though. Maybe it was the Charlatan? They planned to make some kind of exchange at that old warehouse up in Haarfel.”

Reyes nods. “Thanks very much.”

Umi just scowls at them both. “Yeah, whatever. Now get out of my bar.”

–--–--–--–--

“So, where is Haarfel?” Scott asks, once they're back outside. “I can't exactly use the Nomad for this...”

He pictures the epic bitch fit Tann would throw if he found out that Scott was using Initiative resources to help an exile smuggler retrieve his cargo.

The image makes him laugh out loud.

 _On second thought,_ he muses, silently.

But Reyes is shaking his head. “That won't be necessary.”

Scott nods, then asks, “Do you think it was the Charlatan Zia was meeting?”

Then it's Reyes who is laughing out loud. “Definitely not,” he says.

“Not salarian?” Scott asks. Reyes shakes his head no. “So... angaran, maybe?”

That would make the most sense, Scott figures.

But Reyes just laughs again. “This isn't twenty questions, Ryder. Come on, we better hurry.”

Reyes leads him back down to Tartarus. He stops to speak with Kian, privately, then motions for Scott to follow him behind the bar and through the door. They make their way through a small corridor, then out the door at the end, which leads to a fenced in, outdoor courtyard area.

There's a shuttle parked right in the middle, and Reyes walks over and hops in, taking a seat in the pilot's chair.

Scott takes the other seat, next to Reyes, and then gives the man a smiling, but skeptical, look.

“You sure you know how to fly this thing?”

Reyes' head snaps around, and he stares at Scott like he'd just said something deeply offensive about his mother.

Scott raises his hands defensively. “Okay! Sorry.”

Reyes shakes his head, and returns his attention to the task at hand. “How do you think I got into the Initiative in the first place?”

That was a fair point. It's not like the Initiative was in the business of hiring smugglers. “So, you were a pilot back in the Milky Way?”

Reyes smirks, shrugging his shoulders. “Among--”

“Other things,” Scott finishes at the same time as Reyes. “Right.” Scott shakes his head, laughing. “You really do enjoy that whole air of mystery thing you've got going on, don't you Reyes?”

Reyes looks over at Scott again, briefly. “It has its advantages,” he replies.

A moment later the shuttle lifts off the ground, and they're off in the direction of Haarfel.

Scott tries not to look as anxious as he feels.

Reyes keeps stealing glances at him every so often. Finally, he says, “Don't look so terrified, Ryder. I promise I won't kill us.”

Scott gives a nervous laugh.

“No. It's fine. Just, you know. It seems like every time I'm in one of these things it gets shot down, or just split in half and everyone almost dies. But, you know,” he looks out the window next to him, and down, “we were a lot higher off the ground all those times, so, hey. That's good, right?”

Reyes just grins. “We're almost there. Don't worry.”

Scott nods, but still keeps his vice-like grip on the armrests of his chair.

Reyes wasn't lying, though, and a few moments later he brings the shuttle down just outside a small building Scott assumes is the warehouse Umi mentioned. He feels much better being back on solid ground. Scott turns to Reyes after they disembark.

“So... you didn't actually need my help for this, did you?” He pauses, then adds, “Well, other than my credits, that is.”

Reyes smiles. “But why would I turn down an opportunity to spend time with my favorite Pathfinder?” Scott rolls his eyes. “Besides, you never know when that AI of yours might come in handy.”

Scott sighs. “Yeah, good luck with that. He's not talking to me.”

Reyes gives him a look, then, with... well, an appropriate level of confusion, really.

Scott just shakes his head. “Don't ask.”

“Okay,” Reyes says with a shrug. Then he turns and walks into the warehouse.

Scott follows him inside. It's a fairly small space, and Scott hangs back by the door until he hears Reyes call him over.

“Here it is,” he says, indicating a large storage container at the very back of the room. “Help me get this open.”

Together they pry the lid off the box. Reyes looks inside, and immediately his face morphs into a mask of confusion again.

“It's... empty?” Reyes shakes his head. “That doesn't make any--”

Scott doesn't hear the rest, his brain tuning the other man out as it considers the situation. He feels a pit in his stomach, survival instincts kicking in as he looks around, again noting the size of the space, and realizes the only way in or out was the door they'd entered. _Shit._

Scott pulls out his pistol, suddenly wishing like hell he'd stopped to grab another weapon. Or his fucking armor. _Dammit._

He grabs Reyes' arm and starts pulling him toward the door. “This is a trap,” he says, voice much calmer than he feels. “We have to get out of here.”

Reyes makes a face and starts to argue with him, but a female voice coming from the far side of the room cuts that short. Scott turns to see a rather short, red-haired woman – Zia, he's guessing – walking toward them. Fully armed, with a krogan and a salarian on either side of her.

Also fully armed.

This was bad.

Scott grips his pistol, and Reyes' arm, even tighter.

“Your pet Pathfinder is pretty smart, Reyes,” Zia says, sounding almost as smug as Reyes himself usually does. “Too bad you dragged him into this.”

Reyes pulls his arm away from Scott and takes a step forward. “What the hell is this about, Zia?”

Scott raises his gun, keeping a close eye on all three of them, ready to shoot if he has to.

Zia just gives a shrug. “You're greedy. And selfish. You've been snatching up all the good jobs on Kadara, and I'm not the only one who's noticed. You're an asshole, Reyes. You always have been.” She turns to Scott, then. “If you don't know that by now, you will.” Scott doesn't say anything, but he shakes his head. “I bet he hasn't even told you--”

“Leave him out of this,” Reyes interrupts, voice more dark and deadly than Scott's ever heard it.

Zia smiles at that. “Aww, you really like him, don't you Reyes? Good. In that case, I'll enjoy taking him away from you, right before I kill you.” She raises her gun, aiming it directly at Scott. “Move in,” she calls out. Then she fires.

Scott dives out of the way just in time, grabbing Reyes' arm again and pulling him behind the storage container, both of them crouching down, using it as cover. Scott leans out and fires off a few rounds, noticing then that a number of others must have entered the building at Zia's order.

Another krogan, of course, and Scott can't even count how many humans.

This was very, very bad.

He spares a glance over at Reyes and sees the man just sitting there, expression a mixture of anger and fear. “Please tell me you have some kind of weapon?” Scott hisses. Reyes just shrugs. “Fucking hell, Reyes. How have you even survived here this long?”

Scott leans out again, and fires twice. He manages to take down the salarian before he ducks back into cover. “I usually have other people do most of my fighting for me,” he hears Reyes say. Scott wants to wring his fucking neck, but that will have to wait.

Scott fires off another few shots, and takes out two of the humans. When he tries again, though, there's nothing but clicks. _Out of ammo._ He lets out a curse, reaching for a fresh clip... and comes up with nothing. A horrible, sinking feeling washes over him. _Shit._

He left the Tempest in such a fucking hurry, he never stopped to restock on anything. _Shit, shit, shit!_ That's it, then. He's going to die on this shithole of a planet, and it will be no more than he deserves. Scott slams his head back against the storage container twice in frustration. 

Then he gives Reyes an apologetic look.

They were both going to die on this shithole of a planet.

**_I can enable your adept profile._ **

“SAM!” Scott never imagined in a million years that the sound of SAM's voice echoing through his head would actually be comforting, but it's never sounded sweeter. Then his words sink in. “What?”

**_It would give you biotic ability rivaling Lieutenant Harper's._ **

Scott's eyes go wide. “Okay... but I have no idea how to--”

**_You will. And I will help you._ **

Scott's mind flashes back to all the impossible things he saw his father do on Habitat 7. This was all completely insane.

But they're also completely out of options.

Another bullet whizzes by his head, a little too close for comfort, and Scott flinches. “Yeah, okay, do it SAM.” A second later he feels a weird, tingling sort of energy coursing through him. He decides he doesn't like it right away, but if it gets them through this, he'll do what he has to.

_Okay. Now or never._

He takes a deep breath, and glances over at Reyes. “Just... stay here. Try not to die. And if we actually make it out of this alive, remind me to kill you myself.” Then he leaps out from behind the storage container, ignoring Reyes frantically calling his name.

Scott doesn't understand it, but SAM was right. Somehow he just knows exactly what to do.

He puts up a barrier to give himself some level of protection, then takes out the three humans that had been trying to flank their position by throwing them into the wall, instantly snapping their necks. Rushing over toward them, Scott picks up one of their discarded guns. That makes him feel a bit better about their odds. He jumps behind another storage container and huffs out a breath.

When he stands up again, he uses a stasis field to stop the two krogan charging at him, then takes them out with one bullet each to the head. He uses a singularity to pull the other three humans into rage, and takes them out one by one. The only one left now is Zia.

The two of them stand there, facing off, each of their guns trained on the other.

“You don't have to do this, Zia. You can just walk away.”

“I could say the same to you,” Zia says. “Is Reyes really worth all this trouble? He's just going to betray you. That's the only thing he's good at.”

Scott shakes his head. “You're wrong,” he replies.

Zia moves to shoot, then, but Scott is faster. He watches as she falls to the floor.

“I had no idea you were a biotic,” Reyes says, stepping up next to Scott after a moment.

Scott shakes his head again. “I'm not.” The weird tingling sensation is gone, he notices, and Scott feels normal again. _Thanks, SAM. And I'm sorry._

Reyes gives another confused look, opening his mouth to reply. 

“It's... complicated,” Scott says, before Reyes can speak. Then he immediately sets about looting the corpses for ammo. After that, he starts toward the door. “Come on, we better get the fuck out of here before any more of your friends show up.”

But Reyes doesn't follow him. Scott turns around to see him standing next to Zia's body, staring down at her with a sad smile on his face.

It hits him then that, although he had no choice, he had just brutally murdered Reyes' ex-girlfriend right in front of him.

Scott starts to walk back toward him. “Shit, Reyes,” he says softly, “I'm really--”

“Don't,” Reyes interrupts, head snapping up to look at Scott. “Don't you dare apologize. I would be dead right now if not for you, Ryder.”

But that doesn't make Scott feel any better.

“You go ahead,” Reyes continues. Then he lets out a somewhat bitter sounding laugh. “You'll probably think I'm crazy, but... it feels wrong to just leave her here, out in the open.”

Scott tries to imagine if the situation had been reversed, and it was James lying dead on the floor of this shitty warehouse.

It's almost too much for his heart to handle.

Scott shakes his head. “You're not crazy, Reyes,” he says, and gives a sympathetic smile even though the man isn't looking at him.

Scott looks around, eyes landing on a canvas-like tarp covering a few of the nearby storage units. He goes over and pulls it off, then walks back, spreading it out on the floor next to Zia's body.

“What are you doing?” Reyes asks.

Scott glances up from where he's kneeling next to Zia. “I'm helping you,” he says, “I'm not leaving you to do this by yourself.” Then he gives a small, playful sort of smile, trying to lighten the mood a bit. “Besides, I don't know how to fly, remember?”

Reyes laughs softly and shakes his head. He helps Scott move Zia's body and wrap it up in the tarp.

They carry her out to the shuttle, laying her body on the floor in the main cabin. Scott sighs.

Reyes looks at him with a completely unreadable expression on his face. “Thank you, Scott.”

Scott's pretty sure his heart skips a beat at Reyes calling him by his first name. He just smiles, though, and then climbs on board the shuttle.


	18. Falling Away With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Muse from their album, _Absolution_.

They bury Zia on top of a mountain in an area of the planet known as Spirit's Ledge.

Scott figures that's rather appropriate.

Reyes says it was her favorite place on all of Kadara, and Scott can see why; the view is breathtaking.

In fact, from up here, the planet looks nothing like the rotting cesspool Scott has come to know it as. It looks... absolutely beautiful.

Scott wonders if this is what Reyes sees whenever he looks at Kadara.

Maybe that's why he cares so much. 

He glances over at Reyes, who is standing near the edge of the cliff, staring out at the oncoming sunset. The man has been uncharacteristically quiet ever since the warehouse. Of course, Scott doesn't blame him one bit, but can't help wondering what exactly is going through Reyes' head.

Scott walks over and stands next to him in silence. Just to remind him that he's not alone.

Out of nowhere, Reyes starts telling him about Zia.

He talks about meeting her on the Nexus, about Zia's involvement in the Uprising, about his own reasons for leaving the Initiative, and how they started dating shortly after that. He tells Scott how they had different opinions regarding the future of Kadara. How that eventually lead to them breaking up, and the volatile relationship they'd had ever since.

Scott listens intently all the while.

Eventually, Reyes falls silent again.

“I don't think I ever said this to you,” Reyes adds, after a time, eyes still fixed on the horizon, “but I was very sorry to hear about your father.”

Scott laughs. He can't help it.

He's heard that same sentiment more times than he can count in the last six months, and always responded in a way that was expected of him.

Until now.

“My dad was an insufferable ass,” he replies, shaking his head. “I spent my whole life hating him, with every fiber of my being.”

Scott laughs again. “It's weird, though, you know? Now I just wish he was still here. Go figure.”

Reyes finally looks at him, then. “Scott, there's something that I want to tell you... but...”

He trails off with a sigh. But then he smiles. “I'm not just imagining that there's something here, between us. Am I?”

Scott smiles back. “No, Reyes. You're not imagining it.”

Reyes nods, then turns serious again. “I just... I want you to know, Zia wasn't. I mean, we weren't really...”

Scott watches for a moment as Reyes fumbles over his words, just like he had at Kralla's, and then shakes his head.

“Hey, just. Stop. You don't have to do that. You don't have to explain, I'm not... People are complicated, Reyes. We're capable of complicated emotions. Whatever's happening between us, that doesn't negate your relationship with Zia any more than it negates my relationship--”

Scott's eyes widen slightly, and he stops short, realizing he's said a bit too much.

Reyes, of course, picks up on it immediately, the arrogant and irritating facade returning in an instant. “Oh really? Well. Do tell!”

Scott just shakes his head.

“Oh, come on,” Reyes complains. “I told you about Zia.”

Scott gives him a sideways look. “That's cause your ex just tried to kill us. Mine is a six hundred year old ghost. That's hardly the same thing.”

Reyes tries to hide the hurt look on his face, and Scott instantly feels guilty for his words. Then he caves, with a sigh.

“His name was James. James Vega. We were both in the Alliance together.”

Scott tells Reyes how they met, and then the same story he'd told the team that night at Tartarus, about their first deployment to Fehl Prime.

Reyes regards him curiously. “He... challenged the krogan to a duel?”

Scott explodes into laughter at that. Because of course Reyes, the king of theatrics, would see it that way.

“Not exactly, but close enough I guess,” Scott replies, still chuckling softly.

“How long were the two of you together?” Reyes asks then.

“Almost four years.”

Reyes stares at him in shock, wide eyed. “Four years?!”

At Scott's nod, Reyes shakes his head. “My god. I don't think I've ever even known anyone that long in my life.” He pauses. “What happened?”

Scott sighs.

“Honestly? I have no idea,” he says with a shrug. “We just had a fight. I was... well, I was being stupid, and jealous, I guess. There was this asari, and I accused him of...” Scott shakes his head, memories of that night flooding his mind. “Or maybe I wasn't so stupid after all, I dunno. Anyway, I got mad and I went out for a while. When I got back he was gone. All his stuff was gone. That was that. He wouldn't talk to me, none of our friends would tell what the fuck was going on.” He shrugs again. “And then... I had to make a choice, and I had to make it fast. I'm not even sure who left who anymore, to be honest. It doesn't matter now anyway.”

Reyes watches him quietly as he speaks. Then he asks, “What choice was that?”

Scott smiles sadly.

“I never wanted to come here, Reyes,” he says, voice soft. “I wasn't supposed to come here. My dad and Sara, yeah. Not me. But then, after James... well, I figured, hell, my life is falling apart around me, how could Andromeda be any worse, right?”

Scott laughs, but it's a mirthless, bitter sound.

“We were so fucking cocky,” he continues. “I mean, can you even believe how cocky we all were? So damn sure of ourselves, and all these things we couldn't possibly know or understand.” A pause, then, “Clearly. Just look around.”

Scott's voice sounds a lot like his thoughts, millions of light-years away.

“And my dad? Well, he was probably the worst of them all...” He rolls his eyes, and shakes his head.

“I came to Andromeda for my family. Because I was terrified to be alone forever,” he says, then gives another harsh laugh. “But, hey. Joke's on me, right? My dad's dead. My sister's in a coma and I have no fucking idea if she's ever gonna wake up again or not. And me? Well. I'm just flying around, playing at being some kind of Great Savior Of The Galaxy when the truth is... I have no fucking idea what I'm doing. I never wanted this.” 

Scott laughs again, this time the nervous kind that bubbles up from his chest unexpectedly.

“I was never, _ever_ supposed to be the Pathfinder. I've made it this far because of SAM. And maybe sheer stubbornness on my part. And the competence of my team, who I would be lost without, by the way, and our fair share of dumb fucking luck, but. When it comes down to it? I'm just making this shit up as I go. I have no idea how to make this fucking nightmare work. But everyone is still counting on me, it doesn't matter what...”

Scott trails off, finally realizing that he's been rambling on for who even knows how long.

He stares out at the sunset, embarrassed at having said far more than he ever intended.

He can feel Reyes' eyes boring into him, but doesn't dare look over at him. That ball of anxiety he thought he'd locked safely away has suddenly morphed into a black hole, pulling him closer and closer to it's dark oblivion with every breath he takes.

Several agonizing moments of silence stretch on for what feels like an eternity, until Scott can't help but speak. 

“If you'd like to run off to saner pastures now, go right ahead, I certainly wouldn't hold it against you.” 

Reyes doesn't run, though. Instead, he turns toward Scott, leaning in closer, and Scott's mouth goes dry. He finally shifts his gaze, letting his tongue slips out to wet his lips, only to get lost in those eyes that, just like in his dream, feel like they can see right through to his soul.

“Reyes,” he rasps out, and not even Scott is sure if it's an invitation or a warning; maybe both wrapped into one.

Not that it matters, since Scott's pretty sure the way he feels right now is written, clear as day, all over his face.

_If you touch me right now, I'll shatter into a million pieces and might never be able to put myself together again._

Reyes smiles. He doesn't back off, but he doesn't move any closer either.

“Sloane is hosting another party tonight at the port,” he says. “The Charlatan--”

“Fuck the Charlatan,” Scott snaps, cutting him off. “Fuck Sloane, fuck the outpost. Fuck this fucking planet, Reyes.” Scott is beyond done with this bullshit, and he searches the other man's face for... something. He's not even sure what he's looking for, really. “Why don't you just come with us? We'll find some other planet to settle. And I know I can get you a place back on the Nexus. They could use someone like you.”

Reyes laughs. “I'm flattered, Scott. Truly,” he says, then shakes his head, “but I can't do that. I'm sorry.”

Scott nods, then drops his head to stare down at the dirt beneath his feet.

He knew that would be the answer, or at least he should have known, but figured it couldn't hurt to try.

“Hey,” he hears Reyes say, softly, then feels the other man's hand on the side of his face, lifting and turning his head, forcing Scott to look at him. He closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them to find Reyes staring at him. “Come to the party. You can meet with the Charlatan--”

“The Charlatan is going to be at Sloane's party?” Scott gives Reyes a skeptical look, but doesn't pull away.

Reyes shrugs. “If I tell them to be.”

Reyes drops his hand, then, and Scott sighs.

What's the use in fighting, when they both know perfectly well what's going on here?

“Okay,” he says simply. “You win, Reyes.”

Reyes gives him the brightest, most genuine smile Scott thinks he's ever seen. Then they both head back to the shuttle.


	19. Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. Please don't kill me? I know I promised the next TWO chapters would go live together since this one is so ridiculously short... However, real life has been kicking my ass seven ways from Sunday recently.
> 
> So, I'm posting this little interlude as a reminder to myself (and anyone out there reading, too) that I CAN in fact Do The Thing and I AM still working on this and I WILL NOT let life or my stupid self-defeating brain get the better of me.
> 
> If you prefer to wait to read this until the next chapter is up, that's obviously your call!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song is a cover by The Phoenix Foundation from the tribute album, _Reason To Believe - The Songs of Tim Hardin_.

When they get back to Tartarus, Reyes tells Scott he has to make a call. He goes upstairs, while Scott waits by the bar. Kian offers him a drink, but Scott declines. He still can't shake the feeling that Kian doesn't like him very much, and is only halfway civil on account of Reyes.

About ten minutes later Reyes returns, looking agitated, and disappointed, and perhaps... nervous?

_Why the fuck does he look nervous?_

“Uh... everything okay?” Scott asks, a bit concerned.

“Fine,” Reyes says, forcing a smile. “I was just hoping a friend might meet us here beforehand, but I can't seem to get in touch with her.” He pauses, and scowls. “She's probably already there.”

That didn't seem like such a big deal...

Scott shrugs. “Okay, so, let's go,” he says, pushing off the bar stool where he'd been sitting.

Reyes is shaking his head though, and he forces Scott back down onto the stool with both hands on his shoulders. “Sit. We need to talk.”

Scott doesn't like the sound of that, and the tone in the man's voice puts his nerves on edge.

Reyes looks over at Kian and jerks his head, motioning for the other man to leave them be.

Scott glances over to see Kian give a heavy sigh, and then disappear through the door behind the bar. Then he looks back at Reyes.

“Okay... should I be worried here, or...?”

“I hope not,” Reyes replies, taking a seat on the bar stool next to Scott, turning so they're facing each other. “It's about the Charlatan,” he begins.

Scott groans loudly. He rests his right elbow on the bar, then drops his head against his palm, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

“Reyes, I don't care. Call it off, whatever, I don't...” He opens his eyes again and turns his head, looking right at Reyes. “Just for one fucking night, I don't want to give a shit about any of that. Okay? I'll worry about all that bullshit tomorrow. Seriously.”

Reyes looks utterly baffled, and Scott lifts his head, laughing softly at his expression.

“I don't want to care about the Charlatan, or the fucking Nexus, or the Outcasts...”

Though, he supposes that last part will be difficult, given they're going to a party hosted by Sloane. At the Outcast headquarters.

Why are they doing that again?

Scott decides he doesn't care about that either.

“Just for tonight, I don't want to be the Pathfinder. I just want to be Scott Ryder, the fuck up kid from the Citadel who could never live up to his name. And I want you to just be Reyes Vidal, from...” He pauses, blinking as he realizes he knows absolutely nothing about Reyes' life before Andromeda. “Where are you from, anyway?”

Reyes just shrugs. “All over,” he replies.

Scott rolls his eyes, but doesn't press the issue. Hopefully he'll have time to drag the truth out of him later.

“Fine,” he says, “So then I want you to be Reyes from all over, and not the Charlatan's... whatever you are. Okay? I do. Not. Care.”

Reyes stares at him for a long time.

Scott can practically see the gears turning in his mind, and wonders what he could possibly be mulling over so intensely.

Finally, Reyes smiles. “You know something, Scott Ryder from the Citadel? You're always full of surprises.”

Scott smiles back.

“Does that mean you agree? No business tonight? No smuggling, or whatever else it is that you do. No pathfinding. No nothing?”

Reyes nods.

“Good,” Scott replies.

There is a pause, then he adds, “And this counts as a date, right? Cause I really don't want to hear about owing you a date for the rest of my life...”

Reyes laughs. “It counts, don't worry.”

“Good,” Scott repeats, grinning. “Then, let's go.”


	20. Do I Wanna Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, would you believe I actually edited out more of this chapter than anything else? No, I wouldn't either. But it's true.
> 
> Hopefully the fact this is more than twice as long as my average update makes up for how short the last one was, though. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Arctic Monkeys from their album, _AM_.

When they arrive at Outcast Headquarters, the two guards at the door take one look at Scott and immediately shakes their heads; Scott gets a distinct feeling of deja vu. “Nice try,” the one with a clipboard in his hands says, “but you're definitely not on the list.”

He sighs, getting ready to mouth off, but Reyes holds up his hand and Scott stops short.

“No, he's not,” Reyes says to the man, “but I am. Reyes Vidal. He's my plus one.”

The guard narrows his eyes, giving first Reyes and then Scott a highly skeptical look.

Reyes just smirks.

Scott brushes a hand against his side, feeling to make sure his jacket is adequately hiding the fact that he still has his pistol on him.

Sloane has a strict ban on weapons of any kind in the Port. Excluding the Outcasts, of course. But, after what happened at the warehouse with Zia, if they want Scott’s gun they’re going to have to pry it from his cold, dead hands.

Part of him would really like to see them try.

The guard with the clipboard looks over at the other, who just shrugs. Finally, he sighs, shaking his head again as he scribbles something on the list he's holding. “Fine, whatever. But if he starts any shit, it's on your head.”

“Fair enough,” Reyes replies, then looks at Scott. “You'll behave, won't you, Ryder?”

Scott grins back at him. “Don't I always?”

The guard scowls. “Sloane's gonna kill me,” he grumbles.

Reyes smiles - Scott likes the smile so much better than the smirk – and then leans in to whisper conspiratorially. “Let's go before you make them change their minds, shall we?” Scott just nods, and follows Reyes into the main room.

He's pretty impressed by the number of people they've managed to cram in while still keeping it from feeling like they're all sardines in a can. He's also a bit surprised to note that the party's attendees seem to be, for the most part, angaran. There's music playing, though not quite as loud and overpowering as at Tartarus, and he can see Umi parked behind a makeshift bar on the far side of the room.

There are also a number of Outcasts scattered about, armed to the teeth. The Queen herself is perched on her throne, as always.

Sloane is the only person Scott knows who might actually be more full of themselves than Reyes pretends to be.

Scott rolls his eyes. “So,” he starts, turning to Reyes, intending to ask him what the plan is, exactly. Reyes, however, is scanning the room, clearly looking for someone. Whoever it was he was trying to get in touch with earlier, Scott assumes.

A look of recognition crosses his face when he finally finds them.

“Come on, I want you to meet someone,” Reyes says, leading Scott through the the crowd with one hand pressed to the small of his back. Scott doesn't even try to fight the smile that spreads across his face at the gesture; he already knows he's done for, for better or worse.

“Keema!” Reyes calls out once they're close enough, and the angaran woman turns around, a welcoming but slightly impish smile on her face.

“Reyes Vidal,” she says, sounding somewhat surprised, “You actually showed up. For once.”

Reyes laughs. “Well, I finally had a good reason to.”

Without missing a beat, Keema turns to smile at Scott. “I'll bet. And this must be him.”

Scott laughs, too, and shrugs slightly.

“Well? Don't be rude, Vidal! Introduce me to your lovely friend, here.”

Reyes rolls his eyes. “Scott, this is Keema Dohrgun. She's... a friend. And the angaran ambassador to Sloane.”

Scott smiles, giving a small nod. “Very nice to meet you.”

“Keema, this is--”

“Oh, stop,” Keema interrupts, grinning, “You know I'm fully aware of who he is.” She smiles at Scott again. “It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Pathfinder. I've heard quite a lot about you. Mostly from this one,” she continues, motioning to Reyes with her head.

“Is that so?” Scott quirks an eyebrow at Reyes, who sighs and looks like he's wishing the floor would swallow him up. “All good things, I hope?”

“Most definitely,” Keema replies. “Very good things, don't worry.”

“Alright, alright,” Reyes says, “very funny.”

Scott laughs again. “So, how do you two know each other?”

“Business,” Reyes and Keema both reply, simultaneously.

“Business is the only way anyone meets Mr. Vidal, here,” Keema adds, and Scott nods.

That certainly sounds like Reyes.

Scott looks over at him with a smile, but notices Reyes looking right past him, somewhere off to Scott's left. He turns, following the man's gaze, and sees two of the Outcasts against the wall, staring right at him. A quick scan of the room confirms that every other guard is doing the same.

Even Sloane appears to be watching him like a hawk.

“Wow. Everyone just looks so happy to see me.” Scott's voice is drowning in sarcasm.

**_Sloane put out a message instructing the guards to keep an eye on you, specifically, Pathfinder._ **

“I feel so special,” Scott replies, in the same sarcastic tone.

“Yes, well. Don't worry too much, Pathfinder,” Keema says, and Scott turns his attention back to her and Reyes, “Sloane wouldn't dare cause a scene at one of her beloved parties.”

Scott wouldn't say he was worried, exactly. But he could certainly do without the constant reminder of who and what he's expected to be, exactly how much is riding on his shoulders, and the fact that ninety-nine percent of the people on this planet hate his guts, that's for sure.

Reyes and Keema exchange glances, then, something unspoken passing between them that Scott can't quite decipher. But he's not at all surprised when Reyes turns to him and says, “Scott, I need to speak to Keema about something, can you give us a moment?”

Scott is more than a little curious, not to mention suspicious, but he smiles anyway. “Sure, no problem,” he replies.

He heads over toward the bar, figuring at least he can bother Umi for a few minutes.

“Hey. Pathfinder.”

Scott looks up to see Sloane beckoning him towards her.

With a heavy sigh, he changes course and walks up the stairs to the platform where Sloane is sprawled on her throne.

“I've got every Outcast in this room watching you. So don't even think about causing any kind of trouble. I mean it.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Scott says.

Sloane scowls and shakes her head. “I can't believe they even let you in here. I should kill those two idiots.”

“Oh, relax,” Scott sneers. “I promise not to ruin your party, okay? I'm only here because a friend invited me.”

“Right, I know. That smuggler, Vidal. I'll have to have a chat with him as well.”

 _You go anywhere near him and I'll fucking kill you_ , Scott thinks, darkly, clenching his jaw. But he says nothing. Just stares at her.

Sloane scowls again. “Just get out of my face. And rest assured this will not happen again.”

“Your majesty,” Scott says, bowing in mock-reverence. Then he walks away with a scowl of his own. _I really hate that bitch._

He continues toward the bar, leaning against it with a sigh when he gets there. He looks up at Umi with a forced smile.

Umi isn't really the emoting type, but Scott can still read the mild confusion on her face. “Not gonna lie, I'm kinda shocked they let you in here.”

Scott lets out a breath that sort of resembles a laugh. “Yeah, well, take a number.”

“What exactly _are_ you doing here?” Umi asks.

A second later, Scott feels a hand on his shoulder. He straightens, turns around to see Reyes, and smiles. “Oh. Right,” he hears Umi say.

But then the smile fades.

Scott does not like the expression on Reyes' face one bit.

“What now?” he asks, hesitantly. This night is definitely not turning out the way he imagined it in his mind. And they've only been here five minutes.

“There's been a development,” Reyes says with a sigh. “I have to take care of something. I'll be back soon.”

“Wait, you're leaving?” Scott's eyes go wide.

“I won't be long.”

He blinks, trying to wrap his brain around this change of events. “Oh...kay. I'll come with you.”

“No,” Reyes replies, shaking his head. “You have to stay.”

“What do you mean I have to stay?” Scott's face morphs into a mask of confusion and annoyance. “First of all, I don't have to do shit. And I hate this fucking place. I only came here because you--”

“You're right,” Reyes interrupts, “I'm sorry. I mean... I would like you to stay. I promised you a date, and I intend to keep that promise.”

Scott gives him a skeptical look. “You also promised none of your shady bullshit. And, I don't know, I've lost track of how many other things.”

The same hurt expression as when Scott made that careless remark about Zia crosses Reyes' face, and Scott feels a bit of his anger melt away.

But only a bit.

“Dammit, Reyes. Every time I think, maybe...” He trails off with a sigh.

Reyes nods. “I know. And I'll explain everything later, I promise. Just, please. Trust me.”

 _He's gotta be kidding._ Scott stares at him for a long moment. _I must be fucking crazy._

“Fine, okay. Whatever.” Scott sighs again and shakes his head. “But I'm holding you to that promise. And all the others, too.”

Reyes smiles, then leans in and kisses Scott gently on the cheek. He closes his eyes for a moment, as his heart tries to leap right out of his chest.

“Thank you, Scott,” Reyes says. “I'll be back soon.” Then he disappears into the crowd.

_I'm definitely batshit crazy._

“Ouch,” Umi says. Scott turns to glare at her. “Need a drink?”

Scott shakes his head, and walks away, looking for Keema. “Any idea what he's up to, SAM?”

_**Negative, Pathfinder.** _

He gives one last, heavy sigh, snaking his way through the crowd of people until he finally spots Keema and makes his way over to her.

She gives him the same welcoming smile as before.

“So, what's Reyes up to this time?”

Keema laughs softly. “It's probably best if you don't worry about that, Pathfinder. Not right now, anyway. Enjoy the party! Have a few drinks. There are a lot of big players here tonight, perhaps you can even make some friends.”

“I didn't come here to make friends,” Scott says, a bit snippier than he really means to, “I came because of Reyes.”

“Yes, I know. He mentioned that,” she replies, giving him a somewhat sympathetic look. “I'm sure he'll be back soon.” She pauses. “He really likes you, you know. You're all he talks about lately.”

Some part of Scott wants to smile at that revelation, but he can't find it in himself to do so.

He scowls instead. “Yeah, well. He's got a real funny way of showing it.”

“He does, doesn't he?” Keema laughs again. “Trusting people, letting them in? It's particularly difficult for him, I think. But I'm sure things will work out, Pathfinder. Just have faith.”

_He's the one who doesn't trust me, that's hilarious._

Scott spends some time chatting with Keema, learning a bit more about her and her position as Sloane's angaran representative. He likes her, and can see why Reyes does, too. After a while, she says she has to mingle with some of the others and apologizes before taking her leave.

Scott does the same, though without much enthusiasm.

The most interesting conversation he has is with Kaetus, the turian he knows to be Sloane's second in command from his previous visits.

Kaetus offers him a proposition; apparently he thinks the kett might still be a threat to the Port, but can't get Sloane to take it seriously enough. He promises if Scott will look into the kett presence on Kadara, he'll talk to Sloane about granting them the outpost, with minimal conditions.

Scott really doesn't want to do anything to help Sloane – even if only out of spite at this point – but he says he'll think about it. Besides, if the kett are a threat and planning to attack, it would be all the people in the badlands and down in the slums who would probably get hit the hardest.

“How long have we been here, SAM?” he asks at one point, when his impatience is starting to take over.

_**One hour, forty seven minutes.** _

There's still no sign of Reyes.

_I'm gonna kill him._

Scott sighs as he looks around the room for what must be the millionth time.

His gaze stops on Umi, still behind the bar, looking like she'd rather gouge out her own eyes than be here for one more second.

Scott can certainly sympathize.

 _Fuck it,_ he thinks, and walks over. “I'll take that drink now,” he says when he gets there.

Umi just stares at him for a moment, arms crossed over her chest. Then, “What's the name of my bar?”

Scott gives a look of confusion. “What?”

“You want a drink? Answer the question.”

Scott shrugs, and shakes his head, still looking confused. “Kralla's Song?”

Umi nods, and pours him a drink. He finishes it rather quickly, and asks for another. Umi just asks him another stupid question.

“What are you playing at?” Scott asks in reply.

Umi just shrugs. “I'm bored. And you're fun to annoy.”

Scott rolls his eyes, but answers nonetheless. And so it goes, until Scott's lost track of how many drinks he's had but he's definitely feeling a bit beyond tipsy. It's... rather pleasant, the buzzing in his head. Scott hasn't drank like this in years.

“So,” Umi says, and Scott lifts his head to grin at her, “since you seem intent on getting obliterated this evening, maybe you'd be willing to help me out with something. I'm trying a new recipe, angaran wine mixed with ryncol. But, I need to make sure it's safe for humans. What do you say?”

Scott nods, and pushes his empty glass toward her. “Hit me.”

_**Pathfinder, perhaps this is not--** _

“Oh, shut up, SAM,” Scott interrupts with a scowl. “It's a party!”

_A party for one, apparently, but still a party._

Umi laughs, her expression indicating she thinks he might be completely insane, but pours the drink. 

Scott downs it in one go.

“Wow,” Umi says, then watches him carefully for a while. “Well. You're not dead. That's good. Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Scott says. “That's a good drink, you should definitely sell that. It's... good.”

He's well past drunk territory now, and he's pretty sure his words are slurring together, but can't bring himself to care.

Suddenly, he has a moment of drunken clarity, like a light bulb going off in his head.

“'Scuse me,” he says to Umi, then walks off in search of Keema again.

He finds her standing up against the wall near the door. “It's you, isn't it?”

“It's me... what?”

The look on her face, though, suggests she knows exactly what Scott is talking about.

Fucking games. That's all anyone on this planet ever wants to do, keep secrets and play mind games.

Scott is so beyond tired of games.

“Just give me a fucking straight answer. Are you the--”

“I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Pathfinder,” she says, cutting him off. “And you've clearly had a few too many drinks. But I would suggest choosing your words very carefully, here.”

Scott shakes his head. “Just forget it. I'm done.” He scowls. “I don't need this place, it's been nothing but a fucking headache. I'm done with you, done with Sloane, done with Kadara. Tell Reyes I said have a nice life.”

“Pathfinder!” Keema calls after him, but Scott is already out the door.

–--–--–--–--

Scott is on his way to the exit, but passing by the storage room he hears a very familiar voice letting out a string of curses. Eyes narrowing, he turns and walks through the door to find Reyes rifling through one of the storage containers. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Reyes startles, turning toward him with wide eyes, looking every bit like the kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Scott considers shooting him on the spot, but figures that's probably the alcohol talking.

“Ryder! I... well...”

“That's what this was all about? Using me as a distraction so you could go through Sloane's stuff without anyone noticing?”

“No!” Reyes snaps, defensively. “Well... it wasn't supposed to--”

“I must be the dumbest fucking asshole in all of Andromeda,” Scott interrupts. “I bet you and Keema have been having some great laughs. Zia was right, huh? The Pathfinder must be a pretty convenient pet to have.” Scott shakes his head. “Fuck you, Reyes.”

Suddenly Reyes is right in front of him, just inches away, and Scott has no idea how that happened.

He sways on his feet a bit, and Reyes gives him a curious look. “Are you drunk?”

Scott makes a face. “The fuck do you care?”

Reyes sighs, and a million emotions cross his face all at once. Concern, uncertainty, regret... affection.

Scott can feel his heart warming the longer he looks at him, and tears his gaze away.

_No. Fuck him. He's a selfish prick._

“Ryder... I swear I never meant to--” His words stop short, eyes widening again as he glances toward the door.

A second later Scott hears it, too. Footsteps in the hallway. Someone's coming, and they're both about to get busted.

“Shit,” Reyes curses under his breath, “we need a--”

He never finishes his sentence, though, because Scott provides the only distraction his ryncol-addled brain can come up with.

He grabs Reyes' face in both hands, and kisses him.

As soon as their lips touch, Scott feels all the anger leave him in a rush, replaced with a different kind of heat entirely.

He deepens the kiss, which Reyes allows without hesitation, hands coming to rest on Scott's hips.

Scott lets out a half moan, half whimper and backs the other man up against the nearest storage container.

He forgives all the bullshit and the lies. All the half-assed promises.

He'd forgive anything at all if it meant he could keep kissing Reyes like this.

The tiny sliver of his brain that's still capable of rational thought suggests that might also be the alcohol talking, but Scott couldn't care less.

Not when one of Reyes' hands is now tangling in the hair at the back of his head, pulling him in even closer.

Scott can hear when the guard enters, mumbles something about their presence, and then makes an awkward exit. But he's not really interested in that anymore. He keeps up his assault on the on the other man's mouth until finally he has to pull away or pass out from lack of oxygen, hands falling away from Reyes' face. They're both breathing heavily, and Scott's pretty sure he's grinning like a complete idiot.

Reyes pulls his head back, looking past Scott to the door. “I think the coast is clear, Pathfinder.”

Scott's face twitches with annoyance. “That's not my name,” he says, words slurring again a bit.

Reyes smiles. “Okay, Scott,” he says, simply, but it's the sexiest thing Scott thinks he's ever heard.

Scott kisses him again, though not quite as intensely as before, hands moving to unbuckle the belt at Reyes' waist.

“Whoa, hey!” Reyes grabs both his hands at the wrist, pulling them away.

“What?” Scott smirks, quirking an eyebrow. “You've only been hinting at wanting to fuck me since we met. Now you're shy all of a sudden?”

Reyes laughs, shaking his head. The look on his face causing an even more intense heat to pool in Scott's belly. “Oh, believe me. There are plenty of things I'd like to do to you.” Scott wets his lips, and moves in to try again, but Reyes pushes him gently away.

“Not here,” he says with a laugh, before his expression turns serious. “And not... like this.”

He gestures vaguely at the space between the two of them, and Scott's not exactly sure what he's referring to.

Maybe Reyes doesn't realize he already has Scott's forgiveness, alchohol induced or not.

Reyes smiles again, giving him a sideways look. “And not when it seems very likely you won't even remember in the morning.”

Scott makes a face. “I'm not that drunk,” he insists.

Reyes looks very skeptical. He turns and starts rifling through the storage container again, finally retreiving what he'd been looking for.

Scott stares at him in disbelief. “Whiskey? This was about Whiskey?”

Reyes rolls his eyes, smiling at him like one might a small child who just said something absurd, but adorable. Scott tries not to feel offended.

“Come on,” he says, grabbing Scott's hand and practically dragging him toward the exit. “Let's get out of here before that guard comes back.”


	21. On Top of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title song by Imagine Dragons from their album, _Night Visions_.

_**Pathfinder** _

Scott opens his eyes, jolting awake at the sound of SAM's voice echoing through his head.

A split second later, he squeezes them shut again and instantly regrets everything about life.

His head is pounding, and he feels like he must have been trampled by an entire army of krogan.

_**I'm sorry, Scott. But--** _

Scott squeezes his eyes closed tighter, one hand flying up to grab at his head. “No. Please, SAM, just... Shhh. Quiet. Please,” he rambles, interrupting whatever he had been about to say. SAM's voice just makes his head pound even harder.

_Fuck, what the hell did I do last night?_

**_Pathfinder--_ **

“Oh god, SAM, please be quiet.”

Scott sits up, slowly and carefully, only to bang his head on something above him.

“Ow! Son of a bitch,” he growls through gritted teeth. “What the--?”

He opens his eyes and looks up, squinting in the dark, already glaring daggers at the offending... shelf?

_What the hell?_

Scott looks around, and slowly begins to process his surroundings.

This was not the Tempest.

This was Reyes' room at Tartarus.

And he is in Reyes' bed... 

With Reyes asleep next to him.

_Oh, fuck me..._

He scrubs both hands over his face, then closes his eyes again, using two fingers of each hand to massage his temples. His head hurts. Everything hurts, and he briefly contemplates whether death would be a more appealing alternative to the way he feels right now...

“Ryder?”

Scott feels the bed shift next to him. Reyes' voice is gravelly and thick with sleep. When Scott finally works up the courage to open his eyes and glance over, after several long moments, Reyes is just grinning at him, a tired but knowing look on his face, and Scott groans.

Yes, he decides, death would in fact be the better alternative.

“How are you feeling?” Reyes asks, sounding like he's trying to keep a tone of amusement from his voice. And failing.

“Like there's an elcor or twenty stomping around my head,” he replies. His own voice is not fairing much better, and Scott clears his throat. “So... uhm. I mean... what exactly...” He sighs, closing his eyes and shaking his head. _Please, someone, just kill me._

But Reyes laughs.

“Don't worry, Ryder. I was the perfect gentlemen,” he says, in that overly dramatic way of his. “Despite your best efforts, might I add.”

Scott groans again, and buries his face in his hands, which only makes Reyes laugh even harder.

“So,” Reyes begins, cautiously, “what do you remember?”

“Uhh...” Scott starts rubbing his head once more, trying think through the fog in his brain.

After a few moments, he looks back up at Reyes. “I remember you ditched me for whiskey.” Reyes laughs again. “And I think I'm pissed at you.”

Nodding, Reyes replies, “You were very angry, yes. And not without good reason, I admit. Though, you were also very forgiving toward the end...”

Reyes smirks, and Scott laughs in spite of himself. “So, what exactly did--”

He stops, mid-sentence, when his omni-tool chirps, alerting him to a new message. Then it chirps twice more, in rather quick succession.

With a curious look, Scott pulls up his messages. He winces, blinking several times as his eyes adjust to the brightness of the display.

 _Message received at 0400:_  
I can't believe you lied to me.

 _Message received at 0400:_  
I hate you. I never want to see you again.

 _Message received at 0401:_  
Where the FUCK are you?

_Sara._

Scott feels his heart leap into his throat. “SAM?!”

**_You told me to be quiet._ **

It's true, he had. But Scott couldn't possibly care less about the pounding in his head at the moment.

**_Your sister awoke approximately twenty-two minutes ago. It appears she will make a full recovery, with no ill effects._ ******

Scott feels a wave of emotions crash over him, more feelings than he knows what to do with. He lets out a slightly hysterical laugh.

Then he looks over at Reyes who, by now, is staring at him with a very concerned expression. “Is everything alright?”

Scott opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to formulate a coherent response to Reyes' question.

When he is unsuccessful, he just laughs again, the sound manic even to his own ears. “I have to go,” he says, shaking his head.

Then he launches himself right over Reyes and out of the bed.

His head, and most of the rest of his body, screams in protest at his movements, but Scott ignores them.

He looks around the room frantically for his jacket.

“What's wrong?” Reyes asks, sitting up fully now, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“It's my sister,” Scott replies, distractedly, still looking. He finally spots the jacket laying on top of one of the storage containers by the door. He grabs it and pulls it on himself in a rush, then looks back at Reyes with a smile he's sure takes up most of his face. “She's awake.”

“What?” Reyes' eyes go wide, and he stands up, taking a few steps toward Scott. “Really? Ryder, that's...” He leaves the sentence unfinished, shaking his head slightly with a smile of his own. “Is she alright?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Scott nods. “Though, she's gonna kill me,” he adds, then laughs, yet again. “I can't fucking wait.”

Reyes laughs, softly, as well. “I'm really happy for you, Scott. We'll talk... I mean...” He trails off awkwardly.

Scott tilts his head, his smile taking on a slightly different meaning.

He closes the distance between them and grabs the back of Reyes' neck, kissing him gently before stepping away again. “I'll come back. I promise.” Then he grins. “Besides, you still owe me a date. I might not remember much, but I'm pretty sure last night didn't count.”

Reyes just smirks. “That's... very fair, Ryder. I look forward to it.”

Scott is about to leave when something flashes in his memory. 

“I... I think I was rude to your friend, Keema,” he says, thoughtfully. “Tell her I'm sorry? I--”

“Don't worry about Keema,” Reyes interrupts with a laugh. “Just go. Take care of your sister. Maybe tell her I said I'd like to meet her one day.”

He smiles, and nods, then rushes out the door.

–--–--–--–--

Back on board the Tempest, everyone is thankfully silent regarding Scott's absence. He's sure they all have questions, and imagines some of them are not too happy with him, but he's grateful that they let it slide. Peebee gives him a perceptive sort of smirk, but that's about it. 

At least, until he runs into Liam.

“You look like shit,” is the first thing Liam says.

Scott sighs, bracing himself for an argument. But Liam holds up one hand, and smiles.

“Don't worry. I don't want to fight. I want to apologize.”

Scott blinks, brow furrowing slightly. “For what?” Scott was the one who flew off the handle, after all.

Liam gives a half laugh, half sigh. “I know what Peebee says, about me drinking too much Initiative Kool-Aid.” He laughs again. “Maybe she's right. I know things are far from perfect, but I believe they can get better. I believe we can make them better. I have to, you know?” He shrugs.

“But I can't force everyone to see it my way. I know you've got your own shit going on, Ryder. I'm sure there's a reason you joined up so late in the game. But you're right, it's none of my business unless you want it to be. So, I'm sorry if I'm too, I don't know, pushy. I guess. About everything.”

Scott is quiet for a moment, and then he laughs. “Liam, please stop apologizing. You're making me feel guilty as hell.” He shakes his head. “You're one of the only reasons I'm still standing here with even a shred of sanity left, so just... stop. I'm the one who should be apologizing.”

Scott gives a heavy sigh before continuing.

“I went off on you for reasons that had fuck all to do with you, and I'm sorry. Okay? You're right, I'm a mess.” He laughs. “And maybe one day we can sit down and talk about... everything. But you're not the problem. Not even close, you're like the glue holding this entire team together.”

The expression on Liam's face tells Scott his words mean more than the other man might be willing to admit.

“Don't ever change, Liam. And thank you. I mean it. You've had my back since day one, no questions asked,” Scott adds with a smile. “I can't think of anyone I'd rather have fallen from the sky with.” Liam gives a boisterous laugh, and Scott extends his arm toward him. “Still friends?”

Liam grasps Scott's forearm, just below his elbow, and squeezes slightly. Scott does the same.

“Always, Pathfinder,” Liam says, giving a sharp nod.

“Oh, come on,” Scott replies, making a face, but still smiling. “You just called me Ryder a second ago, I thought maybe we'd moved past this.”

Liam snickers at that, releasing Scott's arm, but doesn't reply. Then his expression turns slightly mischievous.

“So. What exactly did you get up to last night, hmm?”

Scott just rolls his eyes.


End file.
